Destiny of the Dawn
by Hikari Sword
Summary: Tai receives an incredible power, now he must use it to save his friends. Yet he can t do it alone, he leads the Tamers to battle! Update: It's time to settle things once and for all! This final battle will decide the fate of all worlds! *COMPLETE!*
1. Remnants of Darkness

"No matter how dark the night is, the sun will always rise and bring light to the world.  
It is, the Destiny of the Dawn."

Disclaimer; I do not own Digimon.

Author: Well, expect your usual fanfiction fare here; overpowered OCs and characters, out of character characters, etc...

* * *

"Remnants of Darkness"

Within the digital and human worlds, small bits of dark matter float around, unnoticed by the humans and digimon. All throughout both worlds, these remnants of float towards one place, gathering together, growing stronger.

"Heh heh heh…" the darkness laughs. "The time is near, I will have my revenge and destroy the Digidestined once and for all!"

* * *

It's been 3 months since the defeat of Armageddemon. Almost every human and digimon has a partner now, and advancement in technology from both sides are improving life on both worlds. There were no battles, everything was at peace.

"Sora!" called a boy from behind the girl.

"Matt!" she called back.

"What took you so long?" asked the little pink bird that was hovering above her.

"Some fans wanted his autograph and wouldn't leave him alone until they had it." Answered the small blue dog that was running with Matt.

"I'm sorry Sora," Matt panted as he stopped in front of her catching his breath. "I got here as quick as I could."

"I know Matt," Sora giggled, all four of them started walking down the street past all the stores. "It's hard being famous isn't it?"

"Heh," Matt smiled. "Well you're the one the just won the Tennis tournament. Why aren't you celebrating with everyone else?"

"Well," Sora looked down for a bit. "I have a feeling my opponent held back a little, because I'm one the original digidestined."

"Where did you get that idea?" Matt questioned her. "I'm sure if she wanted to respect you, she wouldn't hold back."

"I guess…" Sora mumbled to herself.

"You're just over thinking," Matt continued. "You know I'll be there when you need me but abandoning your friends at a party? That's a little too much."

"I'm sorry Matt," Sora apologized.

"You don't have to be sorry Sora," Matt told her. "Let's just go back and enjoy the party."

"You're right," Sora smiled. "But I better bring back some treats to make it up to everyone."

The four of them wandered around the street until they found an ice cream store. Sora was able to buy enough for their friends and digimon, but Matt offered to pay half. Biyomon had to keep watch over Gabumon to prevent him from eating anything. They all left the store and started to head back to where the others were celebrating.

"Hey!" Biyomon cried out. "Is that Tai?"

Everyone stopped as Sora and Matt looked in the direction Biyomon was looking. A boy about their age, with wide brown hair, blue headband, a blue shirt and brown shorts was looking at something through the window of a store.

"I don't think so," Gabumon stated. "I don't see Agumon anywhere. In fact, I don't see his partner digimon at all."

"It's probably just a coincidence," Matt tells them. "It happens all the time."

"Oh yeah?" Biyomon flew in front of them, blocking their view. "How many people do know have that kind of hair?"

"Biyomon!' Sora waved her arm. The pink bird flew off and when they looked at where the boy was, he was gone.

Matt and Sora rushed to where he was standing and looked through the window themselves.

"Hairclips?" Matt looked puzzled, then he looked straight at Biyomon. "I told you it wasn't Tai."

"Hmm…" Sora entered deep in thought. There was one hairclip that caught her attention. It looked exactly like the one Tai had bought for her for her birthday not too long ago.

"Do you like that one?" Matt broke her thinking.

"Huh? Oh, no." Sora stumbled for words. "I already have it, I was just thinking about it."

"A hairclip?" Matt looked puzzled again. "I didn't think you were the type."

"I'm not," she replied. "I wore it once, but that was it. I didn't like it."

"That's too bad," Biyomon spoke up. "I wanted to see what you would look like wearing that."

"Hehe," Sora giggled. "It's gonna take a lot of convincing to get me to wear that again."

Everyone returned to the school gymnasium where they were celebrating. Sora gave away the ice cream she and Matt had bought. Sora gave one to Agumon and looked around for Tai. She made sure she didn't miss him and looked again, then she began to worry.

"Hey Agumon?" she asked the little dinosaur. "Where's Tai?"

"I don't know," he answered while licking his dessert. "When we found out that you and Matt were missing, Tai volunteered to find you. I wanted to come with him, but he told me to stay and enjoy the party and eat the food before all of it disappears. We haven't seen him since."

"Oh, really?" Sora started to look down.

Agumon noticed her face. "Don't look so down Sora, this is Tai we're talking about. I'm sure he's okay. He'll be back, you'll see. For now why don't you do as Tai told me? Enjoy the party!"

"Yeah, you're right." Sora smiled at the thought of Tai returning to the party. She opened up the ice cream she bought for Tai, she knew it was Tai's favorite kind, and tried it out for herself because she didn't want to give Tai melted ice cream.

Over 2 hours have past and still no sign of Tai. Now Sora isn't the only one that's worried.

"Hang on," Matt told everyone, taking out his cell phone. "I'll give him a call."

He dialed Tai's cell phone number. But there was a ringing from inside the gym. Everyone looked at Kari, who took out Tai's cell.

A puzzled Kari looked at the phone, "Now how did that happen? May be Tai has my cell phone instead."

"Let me handle it Matt," TK took out his own phone and dialed Kari's number. Again, the ringing came from Kari, who took out her own cell from the opposite pocket. A startled TK almost dropped his phone. "Now how did THAT happen?"

At this point, Sora spoke up. "I know where he is." She forced a smile for them, "He's probably at the same spot he always go to whenever he's deep in thought. I'll go and fetch him. Enjoy the party everyone!"

Sora ran out of the school thinking to herself, _Stupid Tai._

Sora ran towards a soccer field not too far away, and in the middle of it was a boy with wide brown hair bouncing a soccer ball. She sneaked up quietly behind him.

"I knew I would find you here."

Tai bounced the ball as high as he could. Sora knew what he was doing and readied herself. Tai jumped up and bicycle kicked the ball towards her. Sora then headbutted the ball towards where the soccer net would be and scored a goal, she may be a tennis player now but she still has her soccer skills. She walked up towards where he lay and sat right next to him.

"Why aren't you celebrating with everyone else?" Tai asked her.

"It's not much of a party if even one person is missing Tai." Sora answered him cheerfully, then put on a serious look which made Tai nervous. "The real question is, what are YOU doing here?"

"Well… I… err…" Tai was speechless, there were no words he could say to her.

"Agumon told me you went to look for me and Matt. But we found you instead, looking at a hairclip."

"I-I was just…" Tai started, having trouble keeping his words from shaking, but it difficult as the eyes of the phoenix keep piercing right through him. "Okay, okay! You caught me."

Sora put on her smiling face again, "Now then, tell me the truth."

"I really was looking for the two of you when I found the hairclip store." Tai began to explain to her as he turned to the sky. "I only glanced it as I passed by but it caught my attention. That very same hairclip that I gave you not too long ago. I had thought about giving you a present for your tennis tournament victory but seeing that hairclip made me want to re-think myself. I don't want to end up fighting you again over a stupid present, and I don't know what kind of stuff you might like now so I came here to think."

"And in the process you forgot about find me and about the party." Sora finished for him.

"Y-Yeah, when I noticed the time I knew it was too late to comeback. Heh heh heh…" Tai has a real nervous and twitchy face on him now.

"Really Tai," Sora sighed then smiled. "You can be such a knucklehead." She then looked him straight in the face. "But that one of the things I like about you."

"Huh?" Tai looked over to Sora but missed her face as she was getting up.

"You don't have to worry Tai, I saved some food for you." Sora told him. "Now come on and hurry before it gets too cold." She ran off back to the school.

"H-Hey wait for me!" Tai got up as quickly as he could and chased after her, both of them were having fun in their little chase.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the depths of the digital world, the final remnants of darkness have finished coming together. And a form was beginning to take shape.

"Hehehehe… Hahahaha… HAAAAAAAHAAAHAAAHAAAHAAAAA!"

Back at the party, everybody's digivices began to glow and beep…

* * *

Author: Guess who's baaaaack!

You can probably just ignore the darkness part and call this a Taiora one shot right here. There's some crazy things I have planned later on so I'm warning you right now. Very crazy things.

Little Chapter notes: I decided to keep the hairclip incident between Tai, Sora and Izzy. The mysterious laugh at the end was an attempt to imitate Iori Yagami's laugh from King of Fighters.

* * *


	2. Reoccurring Nightmare

Disclaimer; I do not own Digimon.

* * *

"Reoccurring Nightmare"

The Digidestined fly through the digital world on their Digimon. They were to meet Gennai at a certain location after receiving his signal in the real world. Izzy was keeping everyone to date with several short e-mails that Gennai sends them on their way.

"Okay everyone," Izzy started. "It seems as though that the darkness was never completely destroyed, as tiny bits and pieces remained and floated about."

"And?" Matt asked impatiently.

"Do you remember how when a digimon dies the data gathers up and turns back into an egg?" Izzy began. "Well apparently it's the same for dark data. MaloMyotismon's dark data had spread all over two worlds when we destroyed him, they were gathering themselves all this time!"

"Myotismon again?!" Joe screamed at him. "Just how many times do we have to kill that guy?"

"Well," Mimi began something. "Remember in those old Dracula movies where he never seems to die? May be he's just like that."

"That's real encouraging Mimi." Sora said sarcastically.

"Then we'll just have to keep defeating him," Tai called to them enthusiastically. "Right guys?"

"YEAH!" they all cried.

"ONWARD!" Tai pointed forward and everyone followed his lead. "Izzy, any word on what form he's taking on this time?"

"None," Izzy answered. "But I'll fill you in as soon as I get it."

* * *

The new darkness walks though a devastated plain, one he created to test his new power. Several digimon that had survived the attack merely disappeared as soon as he came close. There was one that was strong enough to survive his evil aura and was picked up by its neck. The survivor begged him to let him live and offered everything, anything he can to stay alive.

The darkness merely laughed as he held his now empty hand in the air. This fear, this sorrow, this death, it entertains him so. To him it is the best feeling since returning into the world. But now he must focus on his original goal, destroying the Digidestined. With that thought, he floats up and flies into the sky searching for his prey.

* * *

As the Digidestined fly through the sky, they share encouraging moments with each other and memories of the past and how they always prevailed no matter what had happened. Matt and Sora share a moment together as Tai forces himself to look forward.

"Tai, are you okay?" WarGreymon asked his partner, making sure that no one else can hear him.

"I'm alright pal," Tai answered. "I just can't believe this is happening… We need to make sure that once we defeat Myotismon this time that he stays defeated, right?"

WarGreymon realized that Tai was hiding his feelings and avoided the question. "Yeah. If anyone can do it, we can." He played along with Tai, knowing what is happening.

"That's right!" Tai said enthusiastically.

Some time as passed until they could see their destination.

"There!" Izzy stated the obvious, pointing at their destination.

"Finally," Davis started. "This has been one long flight."

"It's not over yet Davis," Ken smiled at him from across Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. "We still have to find Myotismon after this."

"That's right." Kari giggled at them.

"So don't unbuckle your seatbelts just yet." TK added, chuckling.

Just as they were nearing their landing point, a huge ball of dark energy flies and explodes at the destination point creating huge clouds of smoke. The digidestined watch in horror, Gennai had survived the attack but is heavily injured.

"WarGreymon!" Tai yelled.

"On it!" the armored digimon dived down and quickly picked up Gennai's body and rejoined with the rest of the group, which just landed.

"He's okay," Joe told everyone. "He's just unconscious, there's nothing life threatening here."

"Are you sure about that?" the voice came from the heavy smoke a shadowy figure begins to walk towards them. The Digidestined knew that voice, it was Myotismon, they prepare themselves for whatever may come out. They watch with uncertainty as the figure's shadow walks slowly towards the edge of the smoke.

Myotismon finally came out of the smoke, almost looking like he did when he first met with the Digitestined. Only his cape now goes across his shoulders, his uniform is all black, while his cape was blacker still, and his red mask looked… like liquid blood.

"Izzy! Do you have anything on him?" Tai was nervous and anxious at the same time.

"HA!" Myotismon laughed and walked forward some more. "All you need to know is that I'm you're worst nightmare!"

"Like we haven't heard that one before," Tai pointed forward. "Stop him WarGreymon!"

"You too MetalGarurumon!" Matt yelled.

"With pleasure!" the gold digimon flew up and gathered red energy into his hands. "Terra Force!" WarGreymon throws a huge ball of red energy at Myotismon.

Myotismon lifts up his hand straight above him while he continues walking. "Endless Abyss!" A ball of dark energy appears above him, rivaling WarGreymon's in size. With a swing of his arm the dark energy is launched at Terra Force. Both collide in mid air and explode.

"Giga Missle!" MetalGarurumon launches a missile from his chest that is headed straight for the vampire.

Myotismon merely raises his hand and gathers dark enegry, "Soul Destroyer!" A beam of darkness hits the missile and causes it to explode. "Now it's my turn, Bloody Lightning!" Myotismon creates streams of blood colored energy and whips it at the two Mega digimon. Both were sent flying back to the group as Myotismon just continues walking.

"Izzy!" Matt cried out, impatient.

"I'm working on it!" Izzy yelled back. "Just hold him off a bit longer!"

"Grr…" Davis growled. "Imperialdramon!"

"Right!" the giant digimon flew above them to confront Myotismon. "Positron Laser!"

"Hmph! Nightmare Wrath!" Myotismon creates four giant bats around him and send them up to the attack. Each bat shoots out a laser the intercepts the Positron Laser, rendering the attack useless. The bats then fly up to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode and explodes on contact, causing damage.

"Imperialdramon!" Ken cries out.

"Is that all you got?" the battered digimon calls out to Myotismon. "Giga Crusher!"

Myotismon stops walking and looks up at the digimon charging his attack. He merely smiles. "Is this really the best you digidestined can do? Twilight Wing!" He shoots out dark energy and bats at Imperialdramon Fighter Mode as it launches his Giga Crusher. Twilight Wing blasts through the attack and lands a direct blow to Imperialdramon. The dragon is so damaged that he falls from the sky. Myotismon continues his walk.

"Imperialdramon NO!" Davis screams.

"I've got it!" Izzy yelled out.

"Well, what's his name?" Matt cried out.

"His name is…" Izzy started to speak and swallowed before continuing.

NightmareMyotismon

A menacing laugh echoes though the darkness.

* * *

Author: Well, it looks like I may have made Myotismon a wee bit overpowered here. Is there anything the Digidestined can do to stop him?

Story Notes: I was having some trouble in thinking up what to call this new form of Myotismon, so I left his full name out until the end where I really had to think. "Nightmare" came to mind when I made him say that line, but I didn't know if I should use it as part of his name or as a mode change, "Myotismon Nightmare Mode". In the end I went with NightmareMyotismon.


	3. The Greatest Sacrifice

03

The Greatest Sacrifice

"NightmareMyotismon," Izzy began his explanation. "Born from the ultimate darkness as well as the remnant data of all the evil digimon that we had destroyed such as the Dark Masters. Although he may look like a slightly different version of the Ultimate level Myotismon, he is much more powerful.

So far he's shown off only five attacks; Twilight Wing, which is a powered version of Grisly Wing. Bloody Lightning, which is a powered version of Crimson Lightning. Nightmare Wrath, where he creates giant bats that shoot streams of dark energy and has the ability to explode on impact. Soul Destroyer, he shoots out dark energy waves from his hand. And Endless Abyss, where he gathers dark energy into a ball and throws it."

"Matt," Tai smiled at his friend. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Matt smiled back.

"WARGREYMON!"

"METALGARURUMON!"

The two Megas stood up and glowed. "WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA digivoled to… Omnimon!"

"Oh?" N.Myotismon stopped walking and stared at the fused Mega digimon. "It looks like I actually have to fly against this one." With a light chuckle, he floats upwards, dark energy begins to cover his hands. "Soul Destroyer!" Dark energy flies from his hands towards Omnimon, who dodged the attack and charged in. The two Mega digimon battle it out in the sky.

"Sora," Garudamon speaks to her partner. "Let us give our power to Imperialdramon."

Sora thought for a moment, "But if something goes wrong."

"If we give it all we have," Matt turned back to her as Tai was still cheering on Omnimon. "Then nothing can go wrong."

"Whatever you say Matt," Sora smiled and nodded. "Go for it guys!"

Tai's cheering suddenly got quieter for a second before it picked up again. The other digimon of the digidestined de-digivoled and gave their power to Imperialdramon, who repaired itself and flies up to join the fight.

Sora was the only one that noticed Tai's short volume change. But ruled it out as something from her imagination.

"Twilight Wing!"

"Supreme Cannon!"

"Nightmare Wrath!"

"Positron Laser!"

"Endless Abyss!"

The battle continued as the 3 Mega digimon dish out damage not only to each other, but to the surrounding environment as well. The digidestined can only watch and cheer on as their strongest digimon take on the greatest evil they've faced yet.

"This is taking too long," Omnimon pointed out to Imperialdramon. "I don't know how much longer we can last like this without putting everyone else in the line of fire."

"I agree," the dragon digimon replied. "It's to time show him our true power."

Omnimon glowed and sent his power to Imperialdramon, who transformed into Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. NightmareMyotismon halted his attack as his new opponent raised his sword into the air. Tai and Matt grabbed their rookie digimon as they fell and they all watched as Imperialdramon's Omni Sword glowed bright. N.Myotismon shielded his eyes from the brightness.

"Omni Sword!" the shining dragon digimon charges towards the vampire, ready to swing.

"Bloody Lightning!" Myotismon creates his two streams of blood colored energy and blocks the sword swing. They clash several times again as they dodge, parry and attack in the sky. The digidestined can do nothing but cheer on and watch.

"I think it's time that I end this game," Myotismon smiled. He wrapped his blood colored energy around the Omni Sword and pulled. Imperialdramon tried pulling back. "I've got you now!" Myotismon yanked on his Bloody Lightning, dragging Imperialdramon dangerously towards him. "Twilight Wing!" At such close distance, the attack hits with massive force.

"Imperialdramon!" Davis cries out. The other digidestined continue to cheer on.

"Annoying children," Myotismon turns his attention towards the digidestined. "Nightmare Wrath!" Four bats emerge and fly towards the digidestined.

The cheering stops and the rookies launch their attacks to try and stop the bats. The bats fire their lasers and intercept all of their projectiles. Imperialdramon flies between the bats and the children, taking all the damage himself.

"Soul Destroyer!" Myotismon fires several beams of dark energy at the weakened Imerialdramon. Most of the beams hit hard, while those that didn't hit around where the digidestined were standing. Imperialdramon began to glow bright, Myotismon saw this and stopped his attack, smiling. Imperialdramon then separated into Veemon and Wormmon, whom Davis and Ken caught.

"I'm sorry, Davis," Veemon apologized weakly.

"It's okay Veemon," Davis responded.

"He's too strong!" Matt pointed out.

_There has to be a way to defeat him_, Tai thought to himself. _But how?_

Myotismon laughs in the sky, "Do you see now you foolish children? You can never defeat me! This time I will make sure that you will never stop me again! Endless-!"

Myotismon sees something out of the corner of his eye and moves aside quickly, a giant chain covered in blue lightning almost hit him.

"Run Digidestined!" A loud booming voice echoed in the sky. It was Azulongmon.

Tai grunts, clenching his fists, "We… have no other choice right now."

"Tai?"

"What are you saying?" Davis cried out. "We can't just run away from this!"

"He's right," Matt told them. "We can't fight like this, our digimon are drained of power and he took out our strongest fighters in such short time. We need to get out of here right now and plan another kind of attack."

"Let's move everyone!" Tai screamed and all the digidestined started running.

"To what do I owe the honor of destroying the great Azulongmon?" Myotismon smiled.

"I cannot allow you to kill the digidestined," the great blue digimon replied.

"And you're going to stop me?" the vampire laughed. "I'd like to see you try."

"The digidestined are the protectors of the two worlds, they will stop you." the blue dragon tells him.

"We'll see about that," the vampire chuckled.

As the children ran, great flashes lit up the sky behind them. Tai clenched his fist as he ran, internally cursing that there was nothing he can do.

"Sora!" Matt's voice broke his emo period.

Tai turned back as the others ran on ahead, Sora had tripped somehow and Matt is already helping her up. But something else caught Tai's eye. A small light in his chest started to glow.

"Endless Abyss!" NightmareMyotismon fired his powerful ball of dark energy at the dragon. Azulongmon was able to dodge it and the ball flew past him, but the dragon noticed a smile on the vampire's face. "Did you really believe that I was aiming at you?"

Realizing what he meant, Azulongmon watched the ball fly towards two of the digidestined on the ground. It was already too far away for him to stop.

As Sora got up, she and Matt notice a wiz of brown and blue fly past them.

"Get out of here now!" Tai's voice came from behind them. They both turned and saw that Tai was running towards N.Myotismon's Endless Abyss. Everything seemed to slow down as they saw their leader and their best friend sacrifice himself. The light in Tai's chest grew brighter as he jumped into the attack.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"TAIIIII!" Sora screamed out, but it was too late.

Both Tai and the ball of dark energy were engulfed in a great bright light before it exploded. Matt and Sora had to cover their eyes from the wind and smoke. When it was all gone, all they could see was a crater.

Sora and Matt looked at the damage with horror.

"It can't…" Matt couldn't find the words to finish what he was saying.

"No," Sora fell to her knees. "NOOOOO!"

HAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

With his last breath, Tai sacrificed himself to save Sora and Matt. What will the Digidestined do now? Can they really stop NightmareMyotismon?

Tune in same Digi time! Same Digi channel!

Author Notes: Okay, now I know I made him too strong. And Tai is now gone, last time that happened the group fell apart. How the hell am I going to make them strong enough to take out NightmareMyotismon?

Heh, craziness begins next chapter, so final warning.


	4. A New Purpose

Author: Alright, here's where the story got tricky, this and the chapter after are probably going to be the low points of this whole thing. Mostly because I really couldn't figure out a way to make it work.

I had originally intended to create an original character for this, but I thought that a very minor character, one that lasted only about a dozen minutes in the whole series, would work just as good. Of course I had to make a few tweaks and adjustments to fit into the story. At the end of this chapter is a note explaining why I did what I did.

And now without further adieu, let the chapter begin!

* * *

04

A New Purpose

The lone girl walks along the street. Behind her, a battle rages, a battle for not one but two worlds. Human and digimon. Humans and their digimon partners fight desperately against the enemy, in order to save both worlds. But her purpose was done, she had nothing left to make her stay, now that her best friend was gone, she was going to join him.

A bright light caught her eye. Normally she wouldn't have bothered to notice, but this time it felt different. The girl ran over to where the light was shining and found a boy, older then her, in blue and with a lot of hair. The light she saw was coming from a device on his belt. Curious enough she went to touch it and it glowed brighter. This sudden burst of light knocked her back and the digitized image of a WarGreymon appeared before her.

"To whoever may find this," the image began to speak. "I am the crest of courage and this boy is my host. A terrible evil emerged in the world we came from and in order to protect my host, I sent him here, into a different dimension.

His bravery to protect his friends is what fuels my power. But because of his near sacrifice, I now have more power then can be held. Right now I am able to hold it to prevent his body from being engulfed in it. In time though, his body will lose control and he will die from his own power.

Yet there is a way to control such amounts of energy. That is to split it among two hosts. That is why I hoped that someone can find us. I ask you, will you share his power?"

"Me?" the girl asked the projection.

"I will not be able to find someone else after this, you must decide here and now. Know this, even if it will cost his life, he will fight for what he cares for."

"I can't," the girl answered. "I've already completed my purpose, I have no more reason to be here."

"You… are not among the living."

"Soon I will fade away, I finished what I was sent here to do."

"Do you want to have a new purpose? To continue existing?" the projection started to fuzz.

The thought had already crossed her mind. There was nothing here for her now. The WarGreymon noticed the look in her eyes.

"I see. That's-"

The projection fuzzed out and the light disappeared. The boy moaned and opened his eyes. Quickly taking in his surroundings, he saw two important things. The first was a blonde girl in a black dress standing right next to him, and the second was…

"Look out!" Tai screamed and quickly pushed the girl out of the way. A purple monster landed where they just were. Tai grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her out. "What was that thing?"

"The D-Reaper," the girl replied.

"The D-what?" Tai, confused, continued to run. "Is it something from Myotismon?"

"It exists to destroy both humans and-"

A wall ahead of them crashed down and another purple monster with huge arms came through. Turning back, the one they just got away from had caught up. Tai panicked.

"Surrounded, now what?"

The girl thought about what the projection said to her. _His bravery to protect his friends is what fuels my power. In time though, his body will lose control and he will die from his own power. Yet there is a way to control such amounts of energy. That is to split it among two hosts._

"Don't worry I'll figure something out," Tai told her as the two monsters were creeping towards them. "I hope."

_Know this, even if it will cost his life, he will fight for what he cares for._

_He's not from this world,_ the girl thought to herself. _But will he protect it like it was his own? He doesn't even know me, where he is or what is going on. Yet he still protects me._

Tai looked at both sides, he knew that running would be useless. There had to be something…

"What do you fight for?"

"Huh?" Tai looked at the girl he dragged with him, she was looking at him intently. "That's kinda out of the blue."

"I must know," she insisted

"Now's not the time," Tai began to answer. "But if you must know, I fight for everyone. Every human, every digimon, especially my friends. I will never give up, no matter what. That's why I will find a way out this if it's the last thing I do."

"That's good enough," she grabbed his digivice. "I accept."

The digivice glowed brightly, as did a light in Tai's chest. The bright lights soon engulfed both Tai and the girl, Tai had to shield his eyes. The light disappeared, and when Tai opened his eyes, so was the girl. He looked around, but she was nowhere to be seen.

_Look out!_

Tai turned around to see one of the purple monsters towering over him with its hand in the air. It swung its hand down, Tai instinctively clenched his fist and tries to punch right back.

An explosion rocks the area and smoke fills up everywhere.

The attacking monster dissolved into the air. As the smoke clears, Tai is seen shocked at what he was able to do. His hand glowed with orange power.

"What… is this?"

_Behind you!_

Tai turns around as the other monster swings one of its arms. Tai shields himself but nothing happened. Looking back up, the monster's hand was stopped by something. Red energy in the shape of the crest of courage.

"What is going on here?"

_Do something!_

"What?"

_Do something!_

"Like what?"  
_Punch it! Or kick! Just hit it! Use your power!_

"My power?"

Tai looks at his hand, the orange energy was still there. He held out his palm at the monster. A giant beam of orange light fired off from his hand and destroyed the creature. Tai's eyes widened.

"Bearer of Courage…" a strange voice spoke in his head, breaking his bewilderment.

"Who's there?" Tai search around. "You're not that same voice from before."  
"Bearer of Courage, I am your crest."

"My crest?" Tai looked down on himself, the crest of courage was glowing within his chest.

"Your courage grants me power, now I am giving you mine. You and your partner share this power, so that it can be contained, preventing it from destroying you. Use this power to protect those that you want to protect. This is your power now…"

"Wait!" Tai screamed into air. There was no response. "My… power."

_That's right. It's your power, and I am here to keep it from exploding inside you._

"You're, that girl from before right?" Tai asked. "Are you, inside me?"

Tai's body flashed briefly, at the end of the flash, the girl was standing next to him.

"My new purpose… is to be your power."

* * *

Tai has awakened a new power within him and has somehow landed in a new world. Can he get back? Will he be able to control this immense power? And who is that strange girl he met? Find out next time.

Author: Now Tai has some super powers. Hey, I had to do something to give the digidestined a fighting chance against NightmareMyotismon. This way, not only can they fight back, but it's more personal for Tai. Especially with what I have planned later in the story. Being in there and doing it yourself has more of a dramatic effect then having a partner do it for you. I've never seen Savers/Data Squad but I have heard of what the main guy does to digimon, I have to thank Masaru/Marcus for that idea.

Now about the crossover, I had always wanted to do a crossover between the Adventurers and the Tamers. I figure this was the best way to do it. Of course there's still the problem of the D-Reaper and him getting home. I really don't know how to show off their first encounter while the whole D-Reaper thing is going down. I'll probably just cheat and say "several weeks later..." or something like that to save me some time and agony. I don't want to rewrite the Tamers episodes while putting in a super powered Tai.

There's also the Ryo problem. I'm well aware of his connection with the Adventurers but for this story, and to save me some stress, I'm going to say that never happened.

As for the fusion thing between Tai and Alice, don't think about it too hard, I based it off of the Tamer's Biomerging.


	5. Brand New World

05  
**"Brand New World"**

"What's your name?" Tai asked the blonde girl in front of him.

"Alice… Alice McCoy," was her answer.

"I'm Tai," Tai replied. "Tai Kamiya."

Tai looks around, it seems like a city, with the exception of a big red jello blob in the distance.

"Guess I'll start with the obvious," Tai began. "Where am I and how did I get here?"

"You're in another dimension," Alice answered. "It was your crest that sent you here, because your courage gave it the power to do so."

"How do you know this?"

"Your crest talked to me before you woke up," she replied. "It asked me if I wanted to help you control your power. I had to know what you were fighting for."

"Things just keep on getting weirder," Tai mumbled to himself, then he notices something in the sky, flying monsters. "That's not good."

Tai grabs Alice's hand and begins to run away. "Hey, do you know how to activate our power?"

"I… don't know," Alice mumbled, suddenly realizing a major problem.

"Great," Tai grumbled. "This way."

Tai led her around several buildings in hopes of losing the strange flying creatures. Panting behind a building he turns towards her again. "Just what is going on here?"

Alice looks at the red blob in the center of the city, "That, is the D-Reaper. Its sole purpose is to eliminate all humans and digimon."

"Digimon," Tai started. "This may be a different earth but are the digimon from the same world?"

"I don't think so, if the Earths are different, our digital worlds might be different too."

"Duck!" Tai jumped onto her and knocked her down, barely avoiding a laser beam. "Come on!"

The two of them turn into an alley only to find more of the agents waiting for them. The monsters fire as they ran off.

"Look out!" Alice screamed as she pushes Tai out of the way.

Tai falls onto the ground and looks back as Alice is buried under rubble. "ALICE!"

To Tai's surprise, Alice walked right through the pile and in front of him.

"You don't need to worry about me," she explained to him. "I've already passed on."

"You… you're a ghost?" Tai's voice trembled.

Alice just nodded.

"I don't think I can take anymore surprises," Tai struggled to keep a level head.

The boy quickly grabbed Alice's hand and dragged her out of the area, away from the pursuing creatures.

Tai and Alice continue to run and avoid more of the D-Reaper's agents. Turning a corner, they face down several more monsters. Looking back, their chasers were coming at them. Tai puts his arm in front of Alice and they both step back.

"Tai,"

"Huh?" Tai sees a bright light from out of the corner of his eye. It was his Digivice, "My digivice, but why?"

"Tai…" Alice held out her hand. "Please."

Confused at first Tai just looked at his digivice, Alice, and the D-Reaper's agents. He hands her his shining digivice. Alice takes it in both hands and presses it against herself, the light glows brightly and engulfs the both of them.

The monsters fire off their attacks at the light, creating a huge cloud of smoke before stopping.

"Now this is more like it," a voice from inside the smoke spoke. The dark clouds cleared up to reveal Tai holding up a crest of courage symbol in front of him like a shield. "Alice! We'll need to figure out how to control this power fast."  
_I'm with you, Tai._

"Let's go!" Tai charges towards the strange creatures, throwing his crest like a disc.

* * *

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon blasts away some monsters in his path. He quickly turns to slash away some that were sneaking around him. "Shield of the Just!" A great beam of energy engulfs the street, wiping out anything that was on it.

"Takato," Guilmon notices something happening in the distance. "What's going on over there?"

"Where Guilmon?" Takato looks around trying to catch what Guilmon saw. An explosion not too far caught his eye. "I see it now. Something's fighting the D-Reaper."

"We should help it Takato."

"Right!"

Gallantmon jumps off to where the explosions are originating, fighting off any pursuers.

* * *

"Eat this!" Tai launches another courage disc at the monsters, cutting them apart. More of them come in from the side and Tai makes another crest to shield himself. Behind his barrier he fires off read beams of energy from the palm of his hand. A purple monster jumped above his targets, intending to land on top of the boy. Tai clenched his fist, fire energy gathers around, he swings at the creature as it came down.

The blast dissolved the monster and Tai fired off a more concentrated stream at the creatures.

"Lightning Joust!"

A white beam of light wiped out a small group of monsters in front of Tai. A white armored knight landed in front of him.

"Taichi?! Taichi Yagami?!" the digimon asked.

"Taichi Yagami?" Tai asked back. "Where did you get that from? I'm Tai, Tai Kamiya."

"B-but-"

"Behind you!"

The digimon turns around to shield himself from some attacks. Tai runs ahead and fires of some more blasts of energy.

"I'd like to stay and chat but we need to deal with this first," Tai told him.

Tai and the white knight spread out to wipe out all of the remaining creatures. "Lightning Joust!"

"HUAAH!"

* * *

"Whew," Tai panted. He collapsed once he saw that there were no more enemies left in the area. He saw himself glow then flash. Alice appeared standing right next to him.

The white knight also glowed and separated into a small red dinosaur and a boy with goggles on his head.

"Oh great," Tai to chuckle nervously. "Another surprise. Heh…"

"Hey," the smaller boy spoke to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Tai told him. "I'm just beat. By the way, what's your name?"

"Oh," the younger boy smiled. "My name's Takato Matsuki and this is my digimon, Guilmon."

The red digimon sniffed him a little, "You're not a digimon. How did you fight the D-Reaper?"

"It's-" Tai stuttered. "A really long and confusing story."

Alice walked up to Takato. "He came from another world, thanks to his cre-"

"Well whatever happened it was cool that you got those powers," Takato blurted out.

Tai and Alice looked at each other, confused.

"Huh?" Takato turned to where Tai was staring. "What are you looking at?"

Alice walked up next to Tai. "You're the only one that can see and hear me now."

"That's… inconvenient," Tai mumbled.

"Huh?" Guilmon and Takato looked at him funny.

"It's nothing," Tai quickly told them. "Sorry."

"Anyway," Takato started. "We need to get you to someplace safe. We can't keep fighting these things here."

"You're right," Tai got up. "Where can I go? Hopefully some place where I can explain my story."

Takato pointed to a certain building. "Why don't you start there? That's where everyone is finding out a way to fight this thing."

"Thanks," Tai thanked him. "I'll head there now, don't worry about me."

"Huh?"

"Just do what you have to, there are a lot of questions I want to ask and even more that I have to answer. But for now, you should stay focused on fighting that thing."

"O-okay…"

BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"Guilmon biomerged to… Gallantmon!"

Gallantmon jumped off to rejoin the fight as Tai and Alice quickly merged and ran off quickly in the direction Takato was pointing.

_Tai…_

"What is it Alice?"

_What are you going to do?_

"I don't know," he told her truthfully. "I will tell them the truth. I know it sounds stupid, but having a giant red blob in the center of the city sounds pretty stupid too. But there's only one way to convince them, my Digivice. I know that might be the only way I can get them to believe me!"

Alice was quiet for a second, she knew he wants to get home as fast a he can, but she can also sense that he wants to help this world in any way he can. _Tai… I have a request._

"What is it?"

_When you mention how you got your power, could you please leave me out?_

A short silence overcame the two.

"I guess there's no helping it," Tai broke the silence. "There's no way to prove it anyway if I'm the only one that can see and hear you."

_Thank you._

* * *

Author: I had to keep the encounter short, like I said, I don't want to mess with the Tamer's story. Tai's adjusting to everything that's happening surprisingly easily. How would you react if you ran into an attack that could kill you, wake up in another dimension with a ghost right next you and you find out you have superpowers?

Anyway, a short break from all the action next time.

* * *


	6. Homesick

Author: Told you I'd cheat off doing the Tamers last episodes.

* * *

06

**"Homesick"**

A few weeks have passed since the D-Reaper incident. I've been living this new world ever since then and I've gotten quite used to it, except for the fact that there's a ghost that only I can see and talk to. When I first came here, I received a power from my crest of courage, enough power to destroy me. But my crest was able to split the power between me and Alice, the ghost, and I've used it to help this world against the D-Reaper.

During the fight, I was able to find the creators of the digimon in this world. Of course, at the same time I was trying to explain where I came from. I left Alice out like she asked me to, but even without having a ghost in it my story is pretty farfetched, even when their whole city is under attack by a big red blob of digital programming. I was able to find something about Alice, at least I thought I did, one of the scientists had a picture of her on his desk but Alice just told me it wasn't her. Though the resemblance is uncanny.

When the creators asked to see my digivice, they finally believed me. Somehow, they were able to scan it for data on the digimon in my world. Not only that, they were even able to create a weapon that would finish the D-Reaper without having to sacrifice the digimon because of it. Now though, they're trying to find a way to get me home. The monster makers gave back my digivice as soon as they got everything that was in it, saying it might be the key for me to get home.

As a bonus, when they compared my digivice with the Tamer's, they were able to add a communications radio. Now I can talk to my new friends through our digivices.

As much as I wanted to get home though, I didn't want to leave my new friends, the Digimon Tamers; Takato and Guilmon, Henry and Terriermon, Rika and Renamon, Jeri and Calumon, Ryo and Cyberdramon, Kazu and Guardromon, Kenta and MarineAngemon, Suzie and Lopmon and Ai and Mako with Impmon. When they first saw me, most of them freaked out because of my resemblance to their Taichi Yagami, unfortunately for me though, they're not the only ones.

I would always try to hang out with them whenever I get the chance. When I do get home, I want the Digidestined to meet these Tamers. I'm certain we all will get along well. Of course, I always wonder who will eat more food, Agumon or Guilmon. The other Digidestined are going to freak out once they see my power.

When I first showed the Tamers my power, no one could believe it. Most of them just said it was cool to have it. I kind of agree with them, to tell you the truth. Though Takato, Kazu and Terriermon insisted that I name and call out my attacks. "If you want to fight with the digimon you gotta fight like a digimon," I think one of them said. "Scream out your attacks like they do."

I asked Takato, Rika, Henry and Ryo about this, since they can merge with their partners to become a very powerful digimon (which I think is very, very cool). They all said it makes them feel stronger, like they're putting more power into their attack then they actually are. I don't really get it myself, but when I first tried doing it, I really did feel a rush of power inside me as I used my attacks. Alice said I sounded like an idiot. I tried to come back by saying that the Tamers do it too but she said that they became digimon themselves, they're supposed to do it.

I wonder what kind of digimon Agumon would turn into if we can BioMerge… ("Agumon… BioMerged to… TaiGreymon!") …I think it's better not to think about it.

As for what I can do with my power, well the Tamers helped me out with naming my attacks, but I'm not too sure about some of them. But first, whenever I use my power, I somehow get more physical strength and quicker reflexes. That means I'm faster and stronger when I use it, not to mention surprisingly more athletic for some reason. Oh, me and Alice found a way to make me fly, and I enjoy every bit of it whenever I can, soaring through the skies…

Anyway, my attacks so far:

Fearless Discs – This is one of my most common ones. We form energy into the shape of the crest of courage and from there it can be used as either a shield, or a throwing disc. I can also use it as a mobile platform to stand on so that I can surf the sky, which I did before we found out how to fly without it. Other people can stand on them too. Alice can also make and control these discs on her own, which can really be helpful.

Brave Force – Another common one. All I do is point my palm at something and shoot of small streams of energy, nothing much to it. Using both palms together I can fire off bigger blasts, but I prefer the quicker, shorter, rapid firing blasts.

Fire Storm – A favorite of mine. I focus a lot of energy into my hand and punch. It doesn't sound like a lot but the punch always ends up being explosive. Fire Storm Ignition is where I fire off the energy that's at my fist, either to push back my target or to land a long range punch.

Solar Nova – I based this one off of WarGreymon's Terra Force. It's just a big ball of energy that I launch. There's a lot of different ways for my to create it; just like WarGreymon, another is where I put one hand in the air and call forth the energy into a ball just to name a couple.

Bravery Blades – Not to be outdone by Gallantmon's lance, Sakuyamon's staff, Beelzemon's guns, MegaGargomon's missiles or Justimon's arm, I wanted a weapon of my own. It was Kazu that suggested a giant sword, I decided on two small ones. But every time I make them, Alice adds "Rage" on one blade and "Cou" on the other. She says it's just there to add to the design. I admit I'm not much of a swordsman but with my power backing me up I can be formidable.

Crimson Cross – This is my last attack, for the moment. This attack I can only use when I have my Blades. I make a cross on the enemy with the slash of my swords and the slash marks ignite on fire. It doesn't sound like much, but it does look cool if I can pose right.

When I do get back home, I want everyone to see what I can do now.

"Tai," that was Alice, I've got to be really careful whenever I talk to her otherwise I'll look weird.

"What is it?"

"Look," she pointed towards the sky.

It was a digital portal, I wanted to ignore and let Yamaki handle it, whatever was happening. I didn't want to stop the show I was watching. And whenever I go to the trouble spot, either Yamaki or the Tamers had already taken care of it by the time I get there. But this one seems like more then what Yamaki can handle, and giant eyeballs are falling from the sky. I managed to catch MegaGargomon blowing up some with its missiles and soon afterwards I saw the rest of the Tamers fighting them off.

"Aw nuts," I picked up my digivice and turned to my ghost friend. "Are you ready Alice?"

She nodded her head and I tossed up my digivice towards her. As soon as she caught it, a bright flash engulfs us both and Alice suddenly disappears, to me anyway, no one else could see her in the first place.

"Let's go," I flew up to the sky to join the battle.

* * *

"That wasn't so bad," I told myself as Gallantmon Crimson mode floated down from the sky.

"My my," Henry started. "Aren't you miss pwetty pants?"

"He thinks we're pretty," Guilmon actually believed him.

"Guilmon," Takato giggled a bit.

"Locomon," Sakuyamon turned around to a train digimon, one I haven't seen before.

"I wanna run," it spoke out. "I wanna keep on running!"

The train digimon went through the portal before it closed.

_That digimon, _Alice's thoughts flowed into my head. _It went home._

"_Yeah, it did." _I thought to her back. Hopefully, I'll be able to return home too.

* * *

Afterwards I followed the Tamers to Rika's birthday party, she didn't seem too thrilled. Kazu came to me and asked if I was done with his Digimon DVDs. I was really shocked to hear about this show at first, all of our digimon adventures, in 2 seasons and 4 movies. It seems to follow our story word for word, right down to the dialogue. A big difference I can easily spot were some of our names, which was where Takato got my 'Taichi Yagami' name from, when my name is Tai Kamiya.

The other major difference is the '25 years later'. I'm very fond of my hair, there's no way I'd just cut it like that. Enough of that, some of my friends I can see them actually get the jobs they have in that ending, others I can't. Also, the narration didn't mention this, but I can tell that Sora and Yamato were married, their children gave it away. I guess, they really are meant to be together…

"I just finished," I told him. "I'll get it to you next time."

When Rika's mom started to sing, I stood up and left. Walking towards where Yamaki is letting me stay. Being a guest from another dimension, I have special privileges. So long as I don't tell anyone where I'm really from.

"Ohh look! It's him! It's the guy to looks just like Taichi!"

Obsessive Taichi Yagami fangirls, great. "Alice!"

We ran away into a secluded area and flew off into the sky.

* * *

Author: Alright then, Tai and Alice have gained control over their power. Tai makes friends with the Tamers, Hypnos and the monster makers. He's still waiting to figure a way home, he doesn't know what's become of his friends and he's been living in the Tamers world for some time now (while dodging crazy Taichi fangirls).

How will he get home? What has happened to the digidestined since he disappeared? Will they believe that he's really alive?

Find out more on the next Digimon: Destiny of the Dawn.


	7. Apocalypse

Author: I've had a real tough time figuring out how to make Tai return home. A long time had passed since Tai first arrived and it really shouldn't be anything easy. Also, since the digidestined couldn't defeat NightmareMyotismon even with Tai, you know they can't win without him. So something's happening in Tai's world, and it isn't good.

And even with Tai's new powers along with the Tamer's help, are they really strong enough to take on their worst nightmare?

* * *

07

**"Apocalypse"**

"Yamaki! Sir!" Riley called her boss.

"What is it Riley?" The blond man requested an immediate answer.

"Something's happening in the sky!"

"A gate?"

"No," the woman answered. "Something similar, and it's huge!"

"Talk to me Riley," Yamaki spoke out. "What's going on?"

"I can't really tell sir," the woman replied nervously. "That is a gate but it's not connected to the digital world. And that digimon, there's something about it that's different from all the rest."

"What?"

"It's like it's from another world altogether."

Yamaki looked at a monitor at the portal with the digimon coming through. "Another world?"

* * *

"Tai," Alice spoke to the tall boy. "In the sky, another portal is opening up."

Tai looks up to see a huge rift. Bigger then before. But what interested him wasn't the rift, but the digimon that was coming through it. A digimon he thought he would never have to see again, it began to cover the entire sky. Also, through the huge rift, he could see a place he knows very well. His home.

"Alice," Tai tossed his digivice towards her. "Let's go."

Tai and Alice flashed for a split second and Tai ran off towards the digimon.

* * *

"Thanks mom!" Takato waved bye as he raced for school. Guilmon quickly followed after him. "Guilmon! How many times do I have to tell you? I can't bring you to school with me."

"But it's boring here," the red digimon replied. "And-" Guilmon stopped mid sentence and sniffed the air. His eyes turned fierce and the digimon started to growl.

"What is it boy?"

"Takato, look!" Guilmon's head was pointing at the sky.

Takato followed his glance, he saw a strange 3-d shape in the sky just under the rip through the clouds. "What is that?"

* * *

"Rika!" Renamon chased after he partner.

"Be ready for anything Renamon," Rika went right down to business. "What can you tell me about that thing?"

"Nothing for now," the fox digimon answered. "All I know is that it's strong."

Rika passed by a TV display with all the TV's showing full static. She stopped and returned to look at them again to make sure she wasn't seeing things. A digimon's face started flashing on the screen, then it was a solid view.

"I am Apocalymon!"

* * *

"Oh Henry!" Terriermon called out to his partner.

Henry ran into the room and saw the TV with Apocalymon on it, with the digimon speaking his doom and gloom speech on how he was going to conquer the world.

"What's going on Terriermon?" the boy asked his digimon.

"How am I supposed to know?" Terriermon yelled at him. "He hijacked all the channels! I can't watch anything!"

"Come on Terriermon!" Henry started to run out the door with his partner behind him. "Suzie, you stay here with Lopmon okay?"

* * *

_Tai, what's going on?_ Alice asked the frantically running boy.

"That Apocalymon," he began. "It's from my world."

_Are you sure?_

"I'm positive," Tai stopped for a second to find the best way to turn. "But if he stays here, he'll destroy this world."

_Why aren't you flying?_

"I want to have the element of surprise," Tai kept on running closer to the giant digimon. "I need to get as close as possible before I show myself."

Seeing an explosion on one side of the great digimon caused Tai to stop. He turned to see where the attack came from. Beelzemon Blast Mode flew towards Apocalymon while firing off his Corona Blaster. Tai continued to run, picking up his pace.

"Hey!" the gunner digimon called out to the giant digimon. "Oversized cubicle! I don't know who you are but I'm kicking you out!"

"So there are digimon in this world too," Apocalymon muttered to himself. "It doesn't matter, it will all belong to Nightmare Myotismon shortly."

"That's what you think!" Beelzemon fired off more shots from his Corona Blaster.

"Foolish," Apocalymon waved his hand. "Giga Crusher!" One of his claws transformed into Machinedramon and attacked, Beelzemon saw the attack coming and dodged it. "River of Power!" Another one of his claws turned into MetalSeadramon and attacks the speedy black winged digimon.

"Mega Barrage!"

"Hmm?" Apocalymon turned to see several missiles headed towards him. "Grisly Wing!" The flood of bats completely stop the barrage of missiles in a mass of explosions. "Another one? Fools! Nothing can stop the Apocalypse!"

"We'll see about that!"

Apocalymon turns around and sees 3 digimon flying towards him, a winged red knight, a hero and a woman.

"Come at me all you want," the evil digimon taunted. "You can't win! Crimson Lightning! Trump Sword! Puppet Pummel!"

While three of his claws keep the new arrivals busy, he could see that his first two opponents were closing in fast.

"Virus Grenade!" Several small bombs fly out from all over Apocalymon's body. The Tamers try to dodge and defend themselves but there were too many. All of them are hit multiple times and fall to the ground.

"Okay," Guilmon groaned. "That hurt."

"He's just too strong to fight like that," Ryo spoke out. "We need to get in, get close and do it fast."

"Tamers!" A voice rang in all their heads, except Beelzemon. "Can you hear me?"

"Yamaki?" Takato can almost see the man's head inside Gallantmon, he communicating with them through their digivices. "What's happening?"

"This digimon isn't from out digital world," Yamaki began explaining. "It's most likely from Tai's world."

"Tai's?" Rika burst out in shock.

"Does that mean that our worlds are starting to connect too?" Henry asked.

"All it means for now is that there is a way for Tai to get home," Yamaki quickly explained. "But we will need to deal with this problem first."

"Speaking of Tai," Ryo broke everyone's train of thought. "Where is he?"

A flash of red light suddenly flies up towards Apocalymon from right under it.

"What is he doing?"

"Tamers," Tai's voice rang in their heads, he was using his digivice's new function, a radio. "Stay back for now, I'll handle this. Attack when you see my signal."

"Signal?" Terriermon asked. "What signal?"

"I don't know," Tai answered. "But you will. Yamaki, I'm keeping my communications signal on so you'll be able to hear our conversation, can you record it?"

"Riley, get ready to record the signal."

"Thanks," Tai thanked him before flying up behind Apocalymon and landed on the strange shape the digimon was a part of. "Apocalymon!"

The evil digimon turns around to see Tai walking closer towards him. His eyes widened. "The bearer of Courage? That's impossible! Nightmare Myotismon killed you!"

Tai only gave him a determined look. "Tell me, how did you get here?"

Apocalymon became quiet for a second, then he started laughing. "I get now, you were sent here somehow to escape your death! But now you don't know how to get back! Hahahahaha!" The evil digimon gets himself ready. "Since you're going to die here anyway, I may as well tell you. I returned to the place of your 'death' and found a rift. I tore open the rift and here I am."

"You tore open a rift from where I 'died' and that's it?" Tai clenched his fists.

"I'm sorry," the digimon taunted. "Were you expecting something more useful? I'm sure that the others will find the rift too and will soon join me conquer this world for Nightmare Myotismon. Time to die!" A claw appeared behind Apocalymon and turned into Machinedramon. "Giga Cannon!"

Tai quickly jumped up to avoid the giant lasers. "Solar Nova!" He creates and tosses a huge ball of red energy at the attacking claw, destroying it in an explosion.

"Hey guys!" Terriermon talked excitedly. "I think that's the signal!"

"Well what are we waiting for?" Justimon jumps up to join the digidestined in battle. The others quickly followed.

* * *

As the Tamers and Tai do battle in the sky, Yamaki meets with the monster makers. "It wasn't much, but I don't think it's useful either."

"On the contrary," Janyu Wong, Henry's father, told him. "Now we know he's from Tai's world. We just need to get some of his data and may be we can open a gate ourselves."

"Aren't the Tamers digimon capable of absorbing data from other digimon?" one of the other scientists asked.

"They are," Yamaki answered. "But I don't think they've ever done it while they're fused with their digimon. And judging by the size of it, it's a lot of data to hold." Yamaki puts a hand on his ear. "Takato, Henry, Rika, Ryo, can you all hear me?"

"We're a little busy at the moment," Takato answered while dodging an attack.

"Listen, once you defeat the big digimon I want you guys to try absorbing its data."  
"Absorb that?" Terriermon butted in. "Are you crazy?"

"What's going on Yamaki?" Henry asked urgently while firing off multiple missiles.

"Henry," it was Henry's father. "We think that with that digimon's data, we will be able to find a way to open a gate to Tai's world. As well as close it from any more evil digimon like this one."

"And you're just letting us do the hard part," Rika commented. "Sounds like fun."

* * *

"Beelzemon!" Tai yelled at the black winged digimon. "When you see an opening, take the shot! Justimon, let's go!"

Beelzemon creates an upside down star in front of him and aims his gun in the direction Tai and Justimon were going, to Apocalymon's main body.

"Justice Burst!" Justimon fires off blue energy bursts to intercept projectile attacks and destroys a claw.

"Bravery Blades!" Tai uses his power to materialize twin swords and slashes off a couple claw's chains as he flies by them.

Both Tai and Justimon are now level with Apocalymon's main body, charging at full speed. Justimon turns his arm into a saber and Tai ignites his swords on fire.

"Voltage Blade!" Justimon slashes Apocalymon straight down the middle.

"Crimson Cross!" Tai slashes Apocalymon with both blades at once, creating a yellow X on his body that later ignites into flame. Tai and Justimon quickly fly away as the evil digimon burns.

"Corona Destroyer!" Beelzemon fires an immense purple laser that covers Apocalymon's main body in light. A great scream of agony fills the sky until Apocalymon's main body was vaporized. The tear in the sky also vanished with Apocalymon.

"Something's wrong!" Sakuyamon cried out.

"The rest of his body, it's dissolving too slowly!" Henry added. "At this rate it'll crash into the city!"

"Come on everyone!" Gallantmon Crimson Mode called out. "Focus all your attacks on that body!"

The Tamers unleashed all their strongest attacks on the slowly falling shape. While it sped up the dissolving of data, it still isn't enough to save the city because of its huge size.

Tai quickly flew down to the ground underneath it and launched a huge beam of energy in hopes of slowing it down. The others continued to attack the giant mass of data as Tai struggled to keep it in the air.

_Tai!_ Alice became worried. _You can't hold it up for much longer!_

"Yes… I… can!" Tai was clearly struggling. He can see the big body of Apocalymon slowly get closer, dangerously close. But he can also see the Tamers, doing everything they can, giving it everything they have to protect their city.

_Tai! You're pushing yourself too far!_

"I'm not giving up!" a light in Tai's chest began to glow.

"Come guys we can do this!" Gallantmon shouted out to his comrades. "Final Justice!"

"There's no way I'm letting my home be crushed by a giant cube!" Beelzemon fiercely fires off more energy beams. "Corona Destroyer!"

"I won't let this thing beat us!" Sakuyamon glowed with energy. "Amethyst Wind!"

"Let's give it everything we've got!" MegaGargomon fires off its two shoulder missiles. "Gargo Missiles!"

"I'm not about to lose here!" Justimon raises his blade arm. "Voltage Blade!"

The light within Tai began to grow stronger.

_This is just like that time…_ Alice started.

"What time?" Tai asked as he continued to struggle.

_During our last fight with the D-Reaper,_ she started to explain. _The battle looked hopeless, yet everyone still fought as hard as they could. No matter how long they fought, they just kept getting stronger. I think, it's not just your courage that fuels your power, but everybody's courage, and that power also strengthens everyone._

Tai smiles as he watches his friends destroy more and more of Apocalymon's second body.

"That's right," Tai told himself. "As long as we have the courage, we have the power!"

A giant crest of courage suddenly materializes in front of Tai. The crest shines a bright orange color and fires a tremendous force of energy. The light hits the body and quickly eats right through it.

The Tamers fall back and watch as the light expands and eats away at the falling body. The force of the attack was strong enough to knock Tai down until a few feet off the ground where he regained control. It wasn't long before the evil digimon's body began to erupt light in all directions, the digimon can still feel the strong energy flowing through the sky. In only a moment, the body is completely shattered, turning into floating bits of data.

"What… was that?" Takato asked while recovering from seeing a powerful attack.

"What are you guys waiting for?" Yamaki yelled at them. "Get the data quickly!"

"Right!"

Gallantmon Crimson Mode, Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon and Justimon all head for the cloud of data in the sky.

"That's a lot of data," Terriermon pointed out. "Can we really load it all?"

"There's only one way to find out," Ryo answered confidently.

The four Tamers begin to absorb the flying data bits all around them.

Tai floats down to the ground slowly, struggling to stand up. He looks at his hands, both of them were releasing steam.

_That was a lot of power Tai…_

"I know," Tai spoke back slowly, nervously. "I could feel all that energy still flowing through me, it was enough to burn me."

_I could feel it too, _Alice spoke calmly. _It was…_ _warm, comforting. But at the same time, it was trying to break free. I had to keep it from coming out all at once._

"Thank you for helping me Alice," Tai retained his composure. "If it wasn't for you, I don't think I could still be talking like this. I'm sorry for causing you trouble."

_No, _Alice sounded relieved. _You don't need to apologize. I should be thanking you for giving me a new purpose to exist. Now I have friends, even if they don't know it._

"Hehehe…" Tai giggled a little. "Yeah, you're right."

"HEY!" a voice called to Tai.

Tai turned to see Kazu and Guardromon coming towards him, "Kazu! What brings you here?"

"What brings me here?" Kazu sounded very excited. "It was that big beam of light I saw! You're the one that used it right?"

"Oh," Tai spoke sheepishly. "You saw that?"

"Are you kidding?" Kazu is still as hyper as ever. "I bet the entire city saw that! That was a new attack right? What do you call it?"

"I haven't made a name for it yet," Tai answered. "That was the first time I ever used it. I'll think up one though."

"Hey," Kazu started to look around. "Where's Takato and the others?"

"Up there!" Guardromon pointed at the four digimon in the sky absorbing the bits of data floating about.

"What are they doing?" Kazu asked the sky.

"They're helping me get home."

* * *

"It's too much!" Guilmon cried out.

"Just hold on boy!" Takato encouraged him. "We can do this!"

"There's just too much data to load, we can't load it all!" Terriermon screamed.

"Then let me help," Beelzemon flew in to join the group.

"Beelzemon!" Gallantmon sounded happy.

"AAHHH!" Beelzemon started to gather the remaining bits of data that remained.

"Ugh!"

"Rika!"  
"I'm at my limit…" Rika weakly told them. Sakuyamon began to fall and split up into Rika and Renamon. They both fell onto a big crest of courage not that far down.

"Are you two okay?" Tai floated up towards them.

"I'm fine, just tired," Rika answered.

Tai brought up the crest higher under the other digimon. Justimon was the next to fall, followed by MegaGargomon. Gallantmon and Beelzemon were still staying strong in taking in all the data. All the others could do was wait. Both of the remaining digimon was able to take all of the remaining data before collapsing themselves.

"Are you guys alright?" Tai asked them as he slowly lowered himself and the Tamers.

"I'm hungry!" Guilmon howled.

"Hehe, Guilmon," Takato and everyone laughed for a bit.

"Well," Ryo broke the laughter as they landed on the ground. "What are we going to do now?"

Tai smiled at all of them, "I'd like to think taking it easy after such a hard battle would be the best course of action but, something's wrong."

"Like what?" Terriermon asked.

"Apocalymon said there were others," Tai started. "And he was also working for NightmareMyotismon. What worries me the most is what happened to the other Digidestined if NightmareMyotismon is still around and Apocalymon is breaking through dimensions. I can only hope that they're all okay."

* * *

Author: Now here's where things got a little tricky for me. It won't be long before they can get Tai home, but what kind of world should it look like?

Here are some ideas I've rejected:

My first idea was to have the Digidestined become enemies, they had given up the fight and joined the darkness. It would take getting beat down by Tai and the Tamers to knock them back to their senses and then all of them will face Myotismon.

My second idea was to have them find a small resistance, led by Matt, against the dark forces. The other digidestined were captured and Tai and the Tamers go and save them all before taking on Myotismon.

My third one involved a large time difference, years having passed in Tai's world compared to his stay of a few weeks. But... that would've been too hard to do. Especially with Kari being possibly older then Tai...


	8. Opening the Door

Author: Okay, this didn't end up quite the way I liked it, it's quite confusing even for me.

* * *

08

**"Opening the Door"**

"Tai," Alice's voice sounded concerned for the boy that is just sitting down on his couch looking at his hands. "It's been a week since the Apocalymon battle. Just calm down."

"I'm trying Alice," Tai impatiently answers. "I'm trying. I've just got too much to think about." Tai stands up and slowly walks towards the window of his room. "I don't know what happened to my world since I was gone, all I know is that Nightmare Myotismon is still there and that something happened to my friends." Tai's head turns down to face his hands. "Also, my power. Apocalymon was just working for Nightmare Myotismon, taking him down took us to our limit. What will it take to defeat Nightmare Myotismon?"

"Everyone," Alice answered and Tai looked back towards her. "The Tamers and your friends. That's how you defeated all your enemies before. I'm certain that your friends are still fighting, no matter what happened in your world. And I know that the power we hold is dangerous, but I also know that we can't give up because of that. We have to keep fighting, get stronger, for everyone you care about. What do you think will happen if everyone sees the Digidestined of Courage quitting?"

Tai stares at her for a short while, thinking about what she just said. He turns to the window and looks at the sky. "You're right, I'm worrying too much. I know my friends better then anyone, they'll never give up the fight even without me. And this power, we won't be strong enough to defeat Nightmare Myotismon on our own. But with everyone…" Tai turns his head back to the blond ghost, smiling. "Thanks again Alice."

Alice just nods and smiles.

At that moment, his digivice started beeping. It was his Digiphone add-on.

"Hello?"

"Tai," the man's voice came through the digivice, sounding pleased. "It's me."

"What is it, Yamaki?"

"I've got some good news for you," the man continued with his happy tone. "The monster makers have been able to close the gate from anyone that might come from your world uninvited. But they have been able to find a way to return you to your world. I've already contacted the Tamers, so get over here."

"Will do," Tai smiled as he disconnected. "Come on Alice!"

* * *

"What took you so long?" Rika sounded annoyed.

"Fangirls," Tai answered with a smile. "It doesn't help that I'm your 'Taichi Yagami' from another world. It's gonna be really chaotic once I bring in the other Digidestined." Tai notices the monster makers, the Tamers, Impmon and Yamaki gathered around a computer monitor. "What's happening?"

"Glad you made it," Yamaki spoke to Tai as he walked over. "Right now we're looking into your world by moving the small rip we opened. We may be able to target a specific landing point this way too."

"You're looking into my world?" Tai asked enthusiastically. "Let me see!"

"Tai," Yamaki slowed his voice down. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm going back to my world and help my friends fight NightmareMyotismon anyway," Tai spoke determinedly.

Yamaki moved out of the way and Tai walked slowly towards the monitor. What he saw shocked him.

His city, his home, covered in darkness. There were very little people to be spotted, but there were many damaged buildings and even some completely destroyed ones. It was like a huge battle had occurred in the city, one the Digidestined lost. Tai asked the monster makers to move the view around to certain spots of the city, all of which where his friends lived. Each place received the most damage, his own apartment building getting the worst of it.

As they were scouring through scouring through the city, Tai notices something showing on a big screen on the side of a building. It looked like MetalEtemon.

"That TV!" Tai pointed to the screen on the screen. "Do you think we can get reception of what its showing?"

"If it's being broadcast by satellite," Janyu started thinking. "Then we may be able to catch the satellite waves through the dimensional rip."  
Yamaki puts a hand on his ear, "Riley!"

"I'm on it sir!" Riley began typing ferociously. "I've got it! I'm sending you the picture!"

On the monitor they were staring at, a new window opened to play the show that was airing. MetalEtemon was holding a microphone and looking straight at the camera.

"Hello everybody and welcome back, uh huh huh!" MetalEtemon was enjoying being the center of attention. "This is the very last episode of 'Digidestined Downfall!' As you can see we're right in front of a building where that last of the digidestined has been spotted."

Tai widened his eyes, "What? The last?"

"But before we finish the show, let's do a little re-cap baby!" MetalEtemon signaled someone off camera. "Hit it!"

The screen went black for a second before a digital world background showed up. Then a mock Nightmare Myotismon appeared, then mock digidestined.

"Now long before this show started Nightmare Myotismon had already killed one of the Digidestined."

The mock Tai moved forward and the mock Myotismon posed to look like he was attacking. The mock Tai was electrocuted and knocked off the stage. The other mock digidestined quickly ran off the stage with the mock Myotismon chasing them.

"The Sovereigns of the digital world all tried to stop Nightmare Myotismon but none of them stood a chance, even all together. The remaining digidestined tried to fight back every now and then, but they lost every single time, uh huh huh."

The background of the 'play' changed to a city, the home of the digidestined.

"After permanently driving out the digidestined from the digital world, Nightmare Myotismon also ripped a gate into the Dark Ocean world, where he freed Daemon and absorbed all of the Dark Ocean's dark powers. Using these powers Nightmare Myotismon re-created us to do battle with the digidestined in their home world, uh huh. That includes Piedmon, Machinedramon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Apocalymon and last but not least, ME! MetalEtemon baby! Uh huh huh!"

The mock digidestined reappeared and huddled together. Mock Dark Masters appeared to confront them.

"It didn't take us long to find the digidestined trying to plan out their attack. We attacked them first, two of them stayed behind to let the others get away."

The mock Sora, Kari, Biyomon and Gatomon stayed while the rest of the mock digidestined left the stage. The mock Dark Masters quickly tied them up and hang them up on a building.

"At this time, the digidestined tried to rescue the both of them, but failed."

The mock digidestined reappeared, except for the mock TK and Patamon. All of them were quickly beaten up by the mock Dark Masters and tied up with Sora and Kari.

"That leads us up to here. Where we found the location of the final digidestined and his downfall will be LIVE! Uh huh huh!"

"Will you just shut up and do your job!" a dark, booming voice echoed.

"Wha- Daemon!" MetalEtemon pointed at the great demon. "What are you doing here? This is MY live broadcast of the end of the resistance!"

"Hmph," The evil digimon didn't sound pleased. "I'm here to make sure you do your job."

"Then just stay here and watch!" MetalEtemon started running towards the building but stopped and motioned for the camera mon to follow. "Come on!"

* * *

"I need to be there!" Tai yelled frantically. "Am I able to use the gate now?"

"We haven't tested it," Janyu told him. "But if our calculations are correct, which they are almost always are, then there will be no problem."

"Okay," Tai calmed down at the news. "Then how do I open the gate?"

Janyu opened his hand, "First we'll need your digivice."

Janyu and the other monster makers got to work, uploading a program onto Tai's digivice. "There are some things you should know about the gate. One, at the moment, until we can stabilize the gate, only you can open the gate Tai."

"I was intending to."

"Two, only Takato, Rika, Henry, Ryo, Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, Cyberdramon and Impmon can travel through the gate with you."

"Wha-" Takato sounded really confused.

"What do you mean by that, dad?" Henry asked his father.

Yamaki stepped forward to answer. "Because of the hastily built gate we created, only those that are from Tai's world can get through the portal."

"I'm still not getting it," Takato scratched his head.

"With the exception of Impmon, all of you absorbed Apocalymon's data while you were biomerged," Yamaki flicked his lighter. "That means each one of you has a bit of Apocalymon's data inside you. And that data is what will let you through the portal until we can stabilize the gate further to allow unrestricted access."

"You mean Apcalymon's inside me?" Takato was frantically touching himself.

"There's no need to worry," Yamaki reassured him. "It will all disappear in time, but while it's still there you'd better put it to good use."

"Will do sir!" Takato saluted Yamaki, who smiled.

Janyu began his explanation again. "And three, as a safety precaution, you can only open the gate in this room."

"So if there's any problems there won't be as much damage?" Tai asked.

"Yes," Yamaki answered.

"Done!" Janyu cried out and handed Tai his digivice. "Here."

"How do I use it?" Tai asked as he looked at the device.

"I don't know," the scientist told him. "Only you can figure it out."

"And how do we get back here?" Tai asked him.

"According to our data," Janyu started thinking. "All you have to do is open the gate again and it'll bring you back here."

"Thanks."

An awkward silence fills the room, Tai stares at this digivice, thinking about what to do with it. At least until a voice from the computer snapped him out of it.

"Run TK!" MagnaAngemon cried out.

"Run all you want baby!" MetalEtemon taunted. "After I'm done with angel boy I'm coming after you! Uh huh huh!"

"TK!" Tai called out. He quickly takes a look at the Tamers in the room, all of them nodded, knowing that they're ready. "Here goes…" Tai slowly raised his digivice up into the air. "Dimensional Gate OPEN!"

Tai's digivice shot out a white beam of light into the air and created a white disc. Tai dropped his hand and Alice took a hold of Tai's digivice, activating his power in preparation for anything. Tai and the Tamers slowly floated upwards for a few seconds, then they were quickly sucked into the white light. When they all vanished the light flashed brightly and disappeared.

* * *

"Run TK!" MagnaAngemon cried out.

"Run all you want baby!" MetalEtemon taunted. "After I'm done with angel boy I'm coming after you! Uh huh huh!" MetalEtemon charged towards the ultimate angel.

TK climbed up the stairwell as fast as he could when he heard a wall get destroyed from below. MangaAngemon was barely holding his own against the metal monkey.

"MangaAngemon!" the boy cried out.

"Just go!" the angel called out as he pushes the metal head away. "I'll hold him off!"

TK clenched his fists and closed his eyes as he continued running. There was nothing he could do now but run. Matt made sure that if they failed to save Kari and Sora, they would still have one more chance to fight back. TK isn't going to let that chance go to waste. As he hears the fighting noises below, he can't help but wonder how all the other digidestined are doing.

* * *

"TK," Mat silently spoke out. All of the digidestined were trapped in a cage somewhere around the city with the Dark Masters guarding them. Machinedramon had a giant TV installed nearby so that they will be able to watch the last of the digidestined fail.

Sora walked over to Matt, "Don't worry Matt. I'm sure TK will be able to get through some how."

"TK won't quit so easily Matt," a little pink bird told him.

"I know," Matt struggled for words. "It's just that, I can't bear just standing here and watching."

"But until we get out of this cage," Gabumon said. "We can't do a thing."

"Believe in him Matt," a soothing voice spoke out from behind.

Matt turned around to see Kari, she was holding her hands together. Sora could see that she was trying her best to keep herself from trembling. Kari had already lost Tai, if she lost TK as well…

"Kari…" Gatomon looks at her with a worried look.

"Argh!" Davis let out a scream.

"Davis," Ken tried to calm down the other boy.

"Come on TK!" he yelled out. "I know you can do this! Don't let that monkey beat you!"

Kari dropped onto her knees as MetalEtemon beat up more on MagnaAngemon. Knocking him upwards, higher and higher, closer and closer to TK. Sora, Mimi and Yolei quickly went over to her to try and comfort her.

Matt clenched his teeth as he turned his attention back at the screen.

* * *

TK opened the door to the rooftop. He quickly ran to the center and tried to look for a way out of his situation. There was no way off the rooftop but the door that lead him here in the first place. Panicked, he tried to return the way he came, only to have the door explode before he was even halfway there.

MetalEtemon stood triumphantly at where the door once was. He was holding a beat up Patamon in one arm.

"Patamon!" the boy cried.

"You want him?" MetelEtemon smiled. "Then catch!"

The monkey through the little digimon high into the air. TK had to run back a little in order to catch him.

"Patamon," TK was worried about his partner's condition.

Patamon weakly opened his eyes, "I'm sorry TK. I did my best."

"I know you did," TK was almost crying. "It'll be okay know."

"That's what you think baby!" MetalEtemon spoke out and TK turned around. "Hey, how do I look?" The metal monkey posed in front of the camera. "This is the last of the digidestined so I want to make sure I look perfect before finishing this, uh huh huh."

"What's taking you so long?!" a dark, booming voice echoed through the area.

MetalEtemon turned around to see Daemon float up to their level. "Daemon! I thought I told you to just sit back and watch."

"I don't sit," Daemon sounded annoyed. "And I don't like to wait." Daemon gathers fire into his arms. "Evil-"

Daemon stopped his attack when a bright white light filled the sky. TK, Daemon, MetalEtemon and the camera mon all looked up at the sky.

"WHOOOAAAA!"

CRASH!

A big pile of digimon and kids fell through and landed a little in front of TK.

"Takato," a red digimon spoke. "Can you please get off of me?"

"I'm sorry boy, but Rika's pinning me down."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Would all of you please get off of ME?" it came a familiar voice from the bottom of the pile, one that TK knew himself.

The mess of people and digimon slowly arranged themselves and the last one to stand gave TK a great shock.

"TAI!?"

Tai turned around to see the younger boy and his expression, Tai put on a smile. "That's right TK, I'm back."

* * *

Author: About darn time too. Now that Tai has returned to his home world and brought the Tamers with him, along with his power, their first task is to deal with MetalEtemon and Daemon. Also, we find out that Myotismon has gained even greater power by absorbing the Dark Ocean world. What's going to happen next?

As a side note, TK is my second favorite character of the first two seasons, Tai being number one, so expect him to get some special treatment too. Just not the same thing that Tai has got, there's only one ghost girl after all.


	9. Fighting Back

Author: Tai has finally returned. In the middle of a world wide broadcast to boot. Talk about Triumphant. But now he has to deal with both Daemon and MetalEtemon. But this time, the Tamers are there to help him out, fight Daemon and MetalEtemon, save TK and free the other digidestined.

* * *

09

**"Fighting Back"**

"I can't believe it," TK slowly walked closer towards Tai. "Is that really you Tai?"

"It's a long story," Tai smiled.

"Care to enlighten us in front of a world wide audience?" MetalEtemon cried out.

Everyone turned to face him, his camera mon and Daemon.

* * *

"It… can't be…" Kari was at a loss for words, as was everyone else.

"Tai?" Agumon asked out loud. "TAI! TAI!"

In an uncontrolled reaction to seeing Tai, Sora put her hand on the hairclip she was wearing, the very same one Tai gave her a few years ago. Matt tried to gauge everyone's reactions, foolishly thinking that they might give a clue on if this really was Tai or not. He notices Sora fooling around with her hairclip.

"_Sora, why are you wearing that? I thought you didn't like hairclips."_

"_It's… very important to me."_

"…"

"_This was a gift I got from Tai a few years ago. It's the only thing I have left of him."  
"… I understand…"_

Matt turned to face the screen and looked at Tai in the face. If this was a fake, then he'll pay for impersonating his best friend. If it was the real one, then he better get through this and save them all.

* * *

"It may be a long story," Tai told him. "But it's one that I will tell only to my friends."

"Suit yourself," Daemon barked into the night. "I'll send you all to the very same place!"

"Not if the Tamers have anything to say about it!" Tai pointed at Daemon. "TAMERS! Focus all your power on Daemon! Whatever you do, don't hold back!"

All of the Tamers and their digimon started running through the rooftop towards Daemon. The evil digimon merely laughed at the sight. But he stopped his laughter when he noticed that ALL of them were glowing. MetalEtemon and the camera mon kept their eyes on the Tamers.

"Impmon digivolved to… Beelzemon!"

"Guilmon Biomerged to… Gallantmon!"

"Terriermon Biomerged to… MegaGargomon!"

"Renamon Biomerged to… Sakuyamon!"

"Cyberdramon Biomerged to… Justimon!"

"WHAT?!" The sight of humans and digimon digivoling together greatly surprised Daemon. He wasn't the only one that was surprised though, the captive Digidestined were having a hard time picking up their jaws.

Justimon jumps into the air ahead of the group. "Justice Kick!" The attack lands right in the middle of Daemon's body.

"Now it's our turn!" Terriermon cried out as he and Henry flew into melee range. "Power Pummel!" MegaGargomon punched Daemon in the face hard enough to knock him back into the building across the street.

"Alright everyone!' Gallantmon called out to all the Tamers. "All together now! Lightning Joust!"

"Justice Kick!"

"Double Impact!"

"Spirit Strike!"

"Gargo Missiles!"

The combined attacks pushed Daemon right through the building and into the one that was behind it.

* * *

"Humans and digimon digivolving together…" Izzy let out slowly. "Where did Tai find these digidestined?"

"May be they're not really humans at all," Tentomon joked.

"Who cares as long as they're kicking butt, right?!" Davis said enthusiastically. "Go get him!"

"That's right!" Veemon joined the cheering. "Go knock Daemon's block off!"

Matt thought about their chances of fighting back. Tai had just found five more digimon that can go up to the Mega level. But it's still taking all five of them to fight Daemon.

"Tai," Sora smiled as she puts one hand on her heart.

"Just like him to come through at the very last second," Matt smiled.

* * *

MetalEtemon stops watching the battle between the Tamers and Daemon. "I gotta admit that they do look very powerful." The metal monkey walked closer towards the two boys. "But I'm the star of this show, uh huh huh. I don't know if your friends can beat Daemon, but I know the fight will last long enough for me to finish the both of you for good!" MetalEtemon continued walking slowly towards them. "Let's make this slow and dramatic. I want to get the best ratings after all."

Tai turned his head a little towards TK, "Stay back TK." Tai began to walk slowly towards the metal head.

"What?" TK screamed out. "Are you crazy Tai? We already lost you once! There's no way you can-" something caught TK's eye that stopped his speech. It was only for a couple seconds but he was sure he saw the crest of courage on Tai's back.

"Well aren't you the brave one?" MetalEtemon taunted. "Are you sure were the bearer of Courage and not Craziness?"

Tai stayed silent as his eyes glowed with anger.

* * *

Kari let out a loud gasp, one that everyone could hear. "No…"

"Kari?" Davis asked. "What's wrong?"

"She doesn't look so good," Veemon observed.

"Tai," she almost lost her breath. "Tai's going to fight MetalEtemon!"

"What?"

"Are you sure?" Gatomon asked.

"Y-yes," Kari answered shakily.  
"Are you sure he's not just stalling for his new friends?" Matt questioned her.

"His eyes," Kari began to explain. "That look in his eyes. I saw them only once before."

"Take it easy Kari," Sora went up to the little girl and placed a hand on her.

"It was a couple years ago," Kari started. "Tai came to pick me up from school when he found me being bullied. When I saw Tai, he had those same eyes as he does now."

"What happened?" Yolei, curious, inched herself closer to the girl.

"Tai was suspended from school for a whole week," Kari nervously continued. "And the bullies had to be hospitalized, all ten of them."

"TEN!?" Davis let out a cry.

"He must've been quite a fighter," Veemon jokily punched the air.

"They were all bigger then you Davis," Kari tried to joke. "But the way he fought them, I'll never forget it. I can't, I was so scared of him then I couldn't talk to him for a month."

"That must've been frightening," Matt commented. "Especially considering how close you two are. But whatever Tai is doing, I'm sure he has something planned."

Sora let out a nervous sigh as she looked back on the screen, Tai and MetalEtemon were getting closer and closer together.

* * *

_Tai! _Alice tried to call out to him from inside. _Tai!_

"_What?"_

_Please calm down!_

"_I came back to save my friends, you know that."_

_Yes, I do. But it doesn't have to be like this! Your power runs on Courage, not Rage._

Tai closed his eyes upon hearing those words. He remembers the last time he did something stupid, SkullGreymon almost wiped out all of the digidestined.

_When the time comes, you will be the one leading everybody against Nightmare Myotismon. You can't let this kind emotion get to you. You're the Digidestined of Courage, everyone looks up to you, you're the one that everyone follows and you're the one that will lead them to victory!_

Tai opened his eyes and let out a smile, _"You're really not helping with all the pressure you're pushing onto me. Heh, but you're right. I can't get caught up in these kinds of thoughts. I have to let everyone know that there is still hope, without losing ourselves to revenge, that we can win this fight."_

* * *

"He's smiling," Matt told everybody. Matt noticed Tai's face changed from an angry look to one that's full of confidence, almost as if he knows he can win. But what does Tai have planned? "I don't believe it."

"In one minute he was real ticked and the next he's smiling?" Davis ponders out loud. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Izzy answered.

"But we're going to find out," Matt told them all. _Go for it Tai._

* * *

MetalEtemon and Tai stopped only half an arms length from each other. MetalEtemon was showing off his gold teeth and his iron muscles. Tai just smiled.

"Well," the metal head started. "Since I know the two of you don't stand a chance against me, why don't I make this a little bit fairer and let you have a free shot?"

"If you say so," Tai reeled his arm back as MetalEtemon flexed. "FIRE!" Tai's fist glowed with red energy.

"What?" the metal monkey was caught by surprise by glow.

"STORM!" Tai's fist landed squarely in the middle of MetalEtemon's chest. The monkey stood his ground but the attack is still unleashing energy. "IGNITION!" An explosion pushed MetalEtemon away and was sent flying back across the roof and bounced a couple of times before stopping on his back.

"Ow," was all that came out of him before he stood up. "Where did you get that power?"

"It's a long story," Tai told him.

Tai ran forward towards his steel enemy. MetalEtemon accepted the challenge and began his own charge. Tai landed his blows first, getting in a one-two combo followed by a small upper jab. The metal head countered with a spin kick to the face that sent Tai wobbling backwards.

"_That hurt."_

_It would've been worse if I hadn't been able to put up a shield at the last second. You may be stronger with your powers but he's still made of metal. So be careful._

"_I will, thanks."_

Tai shot out a short burst of flame from each hand that materializes into swords as he charged towards his opponent. TK could only watch in shock as Tai, a normal human being, is capable of going toe to toe against a Mega level digimon.

Tai jump back and high into the air, his arm as his side as a crest of courage formed. "Fearless Disc!" A swing of the arm and the disc was sent flying towards the metal head. The monkey jumped over the attack, higher in the air then Tai. Tai pointed his arm at the flying monkey. "Brave Force!" several short bursts of energy flew through the air, most of which missed the target. Those that did hit were merely bounced off as the monkey came down, along with his fist. Tai floated back and a shield was created in front of him to absorb most of the impact, but Tai was still knocked back onto the rooftop.

"Is that the best you got?" MetalEtemon taunted as he lands on the other side of the roof.

"Brave Force!" Tai fired off bigger beams of light, one hit the metal monkey's shoulder and almost knocked him off balance. MetalEtemon skillfully dodged the rest of the attacks as he got closer to Tai.

Tai quickly floated off to another corner of the roof as MetalEtemon got too close. The boy clasped both hands together and created a large ball of red energy. "Solar Nova!" The large ball of energy flew across the rooftop, MetalEtemon only smiled and quickly jumped out of the way.

"Brave Force!"

"I can dance all night baby!" the metal monkey taunted. He was ready to dodge the attack only to realize it wasn't aimed at him. Several bits of energy hit the ground all around him, creating a huge smoke cloud that rendered his vision useless. Once the attacks stopped the metal monkey clapped his hands together, creating a shock wave that blew away the smoke.

With his vision clear, he can see two things. One, Tai flying towards him at high speed, and two, a strange red ball of energy just floating in front of him, it was soccer ball sized. Before he could figure it out-

"FIRE!" Tai reeled back his kicking leg. "BOLT!"

Tai kicked the ball at full speed with all his might. MetalEtemon didn't even have time to think as the ball hit his chest. In an instant MetalEtemon was flying in the air, a big hole in his chest that you could see through as Tai's energy soccer ball hits a building and explodes.

"This… can't… be… happening!" Those were MetalEtemon's final words before his body dissolved into data.

Tai landed and watched as the evil data flew into the dark sky. Without anybody noticing, the camera mon sneakily left the rooftop.

'_Fire Bolt'? _Alice chuckled.

"_It was the only name I can come up with in such short time!"_

_Still, we need to work on your naming schemes. _Alice resumes her normal tone. _We better check on your friend and the Tamers._

Tai quickly turned around and flew over to TK. "TK! Are you okay?"

"Wh-wh-what just happened?" TK was struggling for words. He was probably struggling to think too.

"I'll explain later," Tai took out his digivice and looked at it. "Hmm… it's worth a shot. Yamaki, can you hear me?"

"Tai?" Yamaki's voice was surprisingly loud and clear, even though he's a dimension away.

"I'm gonna send TK and Patamon through the gate," Tai started to explain. "Do what you can for TK but I think you should call Kenta and have MarineAngemon heal Patamon."

"Will do," Yamaki confirmed the request.

TK's getting more and more confused. "Tai?"

"I'll talk to you later," the older boy told him. "Right now I'm going to take you somewhere safe while I go and help the Tamers." Tai raises his digivice above him. "Dimensional Gate OPEN!"

TK looks up as Tai's digivice shot a white light that explodes above them. Tai flew out of the way as TK begins to float up into the gate. As Tai was about to leave, he notices the battle on a TV on the side of a building.

The Tamers were able to take their battle surprisingly far away from where they started. But Daemon was a match for all five of them combined. Neither side could gain any ground other then pushing Daemon back slightly.

"Evil Inferno!"

All five digimon barely got out of the way of the massive flame. Gallantmon, MegaGargomon and Beelzemon closed in after the attack.

"Power Pummel!"

"Lightning Joust!"

"Darkness Claw!"

"Sakuyamon!" Justimon cried out.

"Rika…" Ryo spoke alone, softly.

"What is it?" Rika asked him. All she saw was Justimon turning his arm into a blade. "Wait, you want to do 'that' again?"

"We need a strong attack to finally finish him off," Ryo explained. "You remember what it did to the D-Reaper don't you?"

"Yeah but," Rika tried to argue. "It didn't work, remember?"

"That's only because we didn't think it could regenerate itself," Justimon turned to face Daemon, who was struggling with the other three Megas. "He may be a strong opponent, but he's no D-Reaper."

Rika fell silent as she tried to think it over, knowing what he said was right. "Alright Ryo, you better be ready!"

Sakuyamon's armor shattered and turned into whirling bits of data that slowly floated over to Ryo.

"RAAAAAAAAAGH!" Ryo struggled to get the power under control as his sword grew larger.

Daemon hears the cry and turns towards them, "What ever you're planning, you won't succeed! Evil Inferno!"

"Rika!" Renamon warns her partner.

"Get out of here now!" Ryo yells to her, still trying to control the power.

"I can't," Rika replied. "I… gave too much energy."

"ARGH!" Gallantmon stepped in front of them and held his shield firm, blocking the immense flame.

"Gallantmon!" Sakuyamon called to her friend.

"Don't worry," he tries to tell them without the sound of struggling. "I've got it."

"We'll see about that," Daemon taunted. He motioned his hand a little and a bit of the flame twisted off course and headed for the weakened Sakuyamon. "Say goodbye to your friend!"

Sakuyamon tried to shield herself from the incoming fire, but it never came. Looking back up, she could see Tai holding out a crest of courage, blocking the flame.

"You again!" Daemon roared and intensified his attack.

Both Tai and Gallantmon were struggling to keep their ground. They looked each other in the eye and nodded.

("Cue insert song" preferably "Hey Digimon")

"Brave Force!" Tai unleashes a great red energy beam through the fire.

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon's shield fires a powerful white light into the flames.

The combined powers pierce through Daemon's attack and hits the demon square on. The evil digimon screamed in pain.

"Hey fire breath! Up here!"

"WHAT?" Daemon looks up to see Beelzemon above him coming down.

"Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon brought his claws down at Daemon's eyes. The evil digimon screamed even more as he covers his eyes.

"I've got him!" MegaGargomon came up from behind and grabbed his arms. "Hurry Justimon!"

"Do it!" Gallantmon called to Ryo.

Justimon jumps up into the air above Daemon, "VOLTAGE!" the saber cackled with power, "BLAAADE!" Justimon lets out a shattering yell as he cleaves Daemon right down the middle. Daemon screams aloud in pain. Justimon lands on the ground and bounces back, away from the evil digimon and MegaGargomon flies out of the way too.

("Stop insert song")

Tai cracks a smile, "I'm sorry Daemon, but it's time for you to SPLIT!"

_Tai, that… was horrible. _Alice sighed.

"Heheheheheheh…" Daemon, who was somehow still holding himself together, was laughing. "If this is what it took to defeat me, then you have no chance against NightmareMyotismon!"

"What?" Tai did his best to keep his cool.

"Though I won't be around to see it," Daemon taunted. "You are all doomed! HAHAHAHAHA!"

The laughing demon finally began to dissolve into bits of data that scatter into the air. Tai and the Tamers watch as the last of the evil digimon vanish before them. The Tamers degenerate themselves back to humans and rookies and join Tai.

"What was that about?" the young google head asked.

"Daemon is nothing compared to NightmareMyotismon," Tai began. "But for now we better get out of here. Dimensional Gate OPEN!"

* * *

Author: Deamon and MetalEtemon have been defeated and TK has been saved. Now they need a plan to rescue the rest of the digidestined, as well as take out the Dark Masters.


	10. Preparations for War

Author: Tai and the Tamers has just saved TK. Now they need a way to find and rescue the other digidestined against the Dark Masters.

This chapter is from the point of view of Matt, TK and Alice.

* * *

10

**"Preparations for War"**

As soon as the battles were over, I turned to Izzy. He was still trying to pick up his lower teeth. I guess even a super genius like him can't explain what had just happened. Tai, my best friend, was alive. I couldn't believe it at first, I saw Tai get hit by Myotismon's attack and… disappear, I was gonna say explode but I don't want to picture that. All of us were hit hard by the loss, especially Sora and Kari, who knew him best.

Ever since then, I've tried to keep the group together as we battled the resurrected darkness. Davis was always for the straight on approach, but no matter what we did. Myotismon would always beat us.

The closest we ever got was when we managed to push him through MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny. Just as the gate closed, he blasted it open from the other side! This created a tear in the sky that was sucking everything in. As we were getting away from it, Myotismon was somehow able to seal the tear with his power. If he's that powerful, what chance do we have?

We don't know when it happened, but Myotismon tore open a gate to the Dark Ocean world. There he freed Daemon and some how convinced Daemon to work for him. After that, he absorbed all of the Dark Ocean's powers. We tried to attack him then but Daemon stopped us. Without Tai, we didn't have a chance and had to retreat again.

When they pushed us back into the real world, Myotismon covered both worlds with his dark powers. Not only that, he re-created the Dark Masters, Apocalymon and MetalEtemon to hunt us down. We were planning to gather all of the digidestined here while everybody else was evacuating the city. We managed to convince our parents to let us stay and fight.

Just as we were putting getting to put the plan into motion, the Dark Masters attacked. Both Sora and Kari were able to lure them away from the rest of us while we got away, without anybody knowing until its too late. When we did find out, we resolved to rescue them, but I didn't want to risk everything in this rescue attempt. I convinced TK to stay away from this, as a last resort in case anything went wrong, and it did. All of us were overpowered, beaten and captured.

It was a slim chance of TK finding a way to get through, a very slim chance, but if anyone can do it, it's TK. When MetalEtemon found him, he still didn't give up, I couldn't be more proud of him.

That's when Tai appeared, with some new digidestined. Digidestined that can digiolve together with their digimon. And Tai, he has some kind of power now, he was strong enough to defeat MetalEtemon on his own. Just what was that?

"So," Yolei broke the silence. "Any theories Izzy?" She took the words right out of my mouth.

"Uhh…" Izzy was thinking hard, but how can anyone know anything about what just happened? "Well… it's possible that the Tai we saw was just a digimon in disguise, there's no way a normal human can have that kind of power and beat MetalEtemon at the same time."

"But those disc's," I started to tell them. "Those were in the shape of the crest of courage."

"So?" Cody broke into the conversation. "WarGreymon has the crest of courage on his back. Does that make him Tai?"

"But that kick," Sora spoke out. "I'd recognize that kick anywhere, he may have been flying but that was definitely Tai's kick."

"Huh?" Davis sounded confused. "Doesn't everyone kick a ball the same way?"

Kari came forward, "Sora and Tai were playing soccer together for years before Sora started tennis. They would know how each other plays, I was trying to get Tai to teach me a few things too, extra points for gym class."

"And it sounded like Tai to me," a little pink bird hovered behind Sora.

"May be if I got close enough to smell him I could tell you," Gabumon spoke next.

"I do have another theory though," Izzy told everyone. "It's possible that we still have our crests, we just gave their powers. And those powers were what turned into the Digi-eggs."

"If that's the case then how come our crests haven't been restored yet?" I asked Izzy.

"I don't know," he told me.

"You said that Tai ran right into Myotismon's attack to save you and Sora right?" Tentomon asked in Izzy's place.

"Yeah," I turned away. "I really don't want to remember it though."

"Well may be it was his love for Sora that restored his crest's powers," Mimi suddenly blurted out.

We all shot a look at Mimi.

"Did I just say that out loud?" she asked herself.

"Why would Tai love Sora?" Davis, go figure. "Sora's dating Matt."

"Well for one thing," uh oh, Mimi's gonna ramble. "Just because one person is dating someone doesn't mean another person can love them. Two-"

Mimi's rambling went on and on as I took a quick glance at Sora, she was caressing her hairclip again. I can't blame her. I heard from Gabumon about their little cookie episode just before my concert. That idiot, he waited too long. Bearer of Courage my…

My eyes accidentally fell on Kari, who was rubbing her neck for some strange reason. Come to think of it, Sora occasionally rubs her neck too, I don't remember them doing that before. I hope it doesn't mean anything.

"Well," I began. "Whatever the case, they may be coming here to get us next."

"That's exactly what I'll be counting on," a familiar, evil voice spoke out to us from the sides of the room. We all turned to the voice and I see Piedmon walk out of the shadows. "I was hoping to find out more about that digidestined myself by listening in on your conversation, but it seems even you don't know anything about it. So, I brought a gift from NightmareMyotismon."

"What are you planning Piedmon?" I asked angrily, I knew whatever he was up here was not good news for us.

"Like I said kiddies," Piedmon was holding something in his hands, two big bats. "A present from NightmareMyotismon! Now, enjoy the gift!"

The bats fly into the cage and we all did what we could to fend them off, whatever they were doing. One of the bats managed to get to Agumon and bite him, Davis quickly knocked it off but the bat dissolved as soon as he did. The other one bit Gabumon, I kicked as hard as I could into the cage wall. That one also dissolved.

"What did you do to them Piedmon?!" Davis asked angrily, I know how he feels.

"Augh!" Agumon was in pain some how.

"Rhmg!" So was Gabumon.

"Agumon?" Kari quickly moved over to check on Agumon. "Agumon, what's wrong?"

"Gabumon!" I had to help him somehow, but I don't know what Piedmon did to him. I could see a dark aura surrounding him and Agumon.

"Now then," Piedmon, strangely, opened the door. Agumon and Gabumon walked towards him. We tried to stop them but Piedmon threw his swords at us. "Ah ah aah. You're not invited."

We couldn't do anything as Agumon and Gabumon walked out and Piedmon locked us in again.

"Are you ready to play boys?" Piedmon asked the two digimon.

"Agumon dark warp digivolved to… WarGreymon!"

"Gabumon dark warp digivolved to… MetalGarurumon!"

Both of the digimon warped to their Mega forms, covered in a dark aura.

"Aha! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Piedmon laughed.

The only thing we can do is gasp and curse, Piedmon was now controlling WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon and he will use him against TK and the others. The next battle is sure to be big.

* * *

"Ooooh!" I woke up, tired. What had happened to me? I took a quick look around the room. It looked like a hospital room, but it didn't feel like a hospital, just a regular room with me right next to a window that had a view of the city. I saw my digivice on the table near my bed.

"Patamon!" I frantically looked around. Where is he? I felt something on the bed and I turned to see Patamon sleeping on my pillow right next to where my head was. I was relieved to see him… unharmed? There wasn't a scratch on him, I remember him getting beat up from fighting MetalEtemon.

I heard the door open and quickly turned my head towards it.

"Oh, you're finally awake." That voice, that hair, Tai!

"Tai?" I knew he was the only one with the answers and I have so many questions.

"Yeah," Tai had something in his hand, it looked like a couple of DVD cases of something. Full season box sets judging by their size.

Tai came over and placed the box sets on the table right next to the bed and sat on a nearby chair. "You must have a lot of questions, I know I did. But I have questions too. You don't have to talk now, I can wait until you're better."

He's right, my head's so full of questions I feel like it's going to burst if I don't ask them soon. I needed to sort them out, I needed to find the right questions to ask first.

Tai waited for me to finish. First I asked where are we, how we got here, and who those other digidestined are. His answers were that we're in another dimension, another Earth with its own digital world. He knows how to get us between the worlds now but when it first happened, it was a shock for him. All he knows about it is that it had something to do with the Crest of Courage sending him here. The other digidestined called themselves Digimon Tamers, I listened to Tai go on about what he knew of their adventures, especially about them Biomerging with their digimon and their battles with the D-Reaper.

Next I asked about his power and what we're going to do now. His power is another one of those things he doesn't know. He just happened to get it once he came through. I tried to see if I got some myself, but as expected I didn't have any. Tai had all that time to learn how to use and control it during his fight with the D-Reaper as well as Apocalymon and MetalEtemon.

As for what we're going to do, Tai wants to see if some scientists can take a look at my digivice and Patamon. I declined, he understood that I didn't want to give them away until I was better. It won't be long, I just need a good night's rest.

It was Tai's turn to ask questions, he started simple. "What happened?"

I told about all the battles we've had, how close we were to defeating NightmareMyotismon, his absorbing of the Dark Ocean world, Daemon joining his side, recreating the Dark Masters, MetalEtemon and Apocalymon. But most of the questions he asked me were about Kari. I'm as worried about her as he is.

I told him that when the Dark Masters found us in the real world, I saw Kari and Sora going a different direction then the rest of us. I tried to stop them but Kari knocked me out.

"That doesn't sound like Kari at all," Tai interrupted me.

"I know," I had to agree, Kari isn't the type to do that kind of thing. "I didn't even see it coming. Matt was the one who found me after that happened. He was blaming himself for not keeping an eye on them. I almost forgot. I found this in my pocket when I woke up."

I took out a whistle with a string and showed it to him. I could tell he knew what this was.

"Here," I held it out to him.

"No, you keep it." Tai pushed it back towards me. "Kari gave it to you, that whistle is important to her. She wouldn't just give it to anyone."

He pulled his hand and I looked at the whistle, I didn't know what to do with it. Why did Kari give something that's important to her to me?

"_Kari! Sora!" I chased after them._

"_TK…" Kari looked at me with sad eyes._

"_What are you two doing?" I asked in a panicked tone. "The Dark Masters are going to be here soon! The escape route's this way!"_

"_We know TK," Sora walked forward a bit. "That's why… we're going to distract them while you guys get out of here."_

"_What?" I could feel my voice raising even higher. "What are you saying? That's crazy!"_

"_TK," Kari walked right up to me. "I'm… I'm so sorry…"_

_WHAM_

"TK," Tai broke my thoughts. "When we fought Apocalymon, Daemon and MetalEtemon, they seemed stronger then they should've been."

I quickly put the whistle back into my pocket. "It's NightmareMyotismon's power, he remade all of them but Daemon. Daemon was already that strong, but all the other evil digimon were created to be stronger then before."

"I see," Tai seemed to be thinking hard, perhaps about our next battle plan? "Thanks for everything you've told me. You've been a great help TK. But it's getting kind of late, we've been talking for a long time. Is there anything else I should know?"

"Nothing that comes to mind," I told him. "But…"

"What is it?"

"Ever since you've been gone," I really don't know how to say this. "Sora's been wearing a hairpin in her hair, the very same hairpin every single day. I asked Matt about it and-"

"Thanks TK, that's all I needed to know." Tai got up and walked to the door. "Tomorrow I'll show you around the city and have you meet with every one. Good night. " He shut off the lights before closing the door behind him.

That was strange, I wonder why Tai acted like that? I already know the story behind the hairpin. Matt and Kari told me, at least, they told me what they knew.

There was still enough light coming through the window to let me look at the DVD box sets he brought in. 'Digimon Adventure' and 'Digimon Adventure 02'. I took a closer look and found that what Tai said was true, in this universe we're nothing but characters in an anime series. The names are a little strange though. I placed the DVDs back on the table and rested my head right next to Patamon.

* * *

I made sure there was no one in the hall way before speaking. I didn't want him get caught talking to himself.

"Tai, what's wrong?"

Without even turning around he answers, "It's nothing Alice. I'm just thinking about what we're going to do next."

I couldn't tell if he knew what I really meant by my first question, but there had to be so many things going on in Tai head that he can't completely focus on any one of them. Let alone his connection with Sora.

I decided to follow his conversation, "You mean rescuing the other digidestined?"

"Yeah," it sounded like Tai breathed that out. "The Dark Masters are stronger then ever, but we still don't know where the others are being held."

Tai notices a vending machine in the hallway and rushes towards it. I casually take my time getting there as he thinks about what he wants to get.

"Hey, Alice." He calls out to me. "What drink do you want to get?"

"I don't drink," I reminded him. "I don't eat and I don't sleep. I'm dead, remember?"

"I'm sorry," he was playing around with me. I knew it. "It's just that you don't look dead." He picks his drink, takes it from the machine and walks up to me. "You look like any normal human to me." He gave my head a hard knock, I hate it when he does that.

I'd hit him but he already opened his drink.

"Listen, Alice," Tai's voice suddenly turned warm. "Could you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Could you stay here with TK?" I can tell by the looks of his eyes that something is going on in his head. "I need some time alone to think things through. Especially about a battle strategy against the Dark Masters."

"You don't even know where the Dark Masters are," I pointed out. "How can you plan against them without knowing that?"

"They know we'll be coming for the rest of my friends," I can tell he's real confident that he's right. "And they're more powerful then before. I don't want to fight them the same way we did back then. We need to be smart about this, there's an even stronger enemy waiting for us."

"NightmareMyotismon," that's when I figured him out, at least for the moment. He was thinking of how to win this battle so that they can fight the next. "Okay Tai, but just for tonight."

"Thanks," he replied softly. "I'm always saying that to you aren't I?"

"It doesn't bother me," I smiled at him. "It makes me feel… alive."

He gave me a big smile and walked down the hallway. I returned to the room TK was in and went through the wall.

I could see his sleeping face, it was, comforting. I moved over and decided to sit on the chair. It was going to be a boring night, at least I don't have to deal with Tai's snoring. I wonder how Kari can sleep through that. Patamon slept soundly too, even if Patamon was from a different digital world, MarineAngemon was able to heal him with its powers.

I was told that TK was the very first Digidestined to lose his partner in battle. I just reminded myself of Dobermon, except unlike his digimon, Dobermon won't come back.

"Alice…" a low, windy voice reached my ears.

What was that? I'm sure I heard Dobermon calling my name. I must be just imagining things. Dobermon is gone, perhaps thinking about him made me delusional.

I notice TK's digivice on the table. Tai told me the next generation Digidestined had a different kind of digivice from his own. I wanted to take a closer look-

"AAAAHHH-!" a bright light flashed in my eyes just as I touched it.

"Alice…"

That voice again! I turned my head away from the bright light and moved across the room. Opening my eyes I saw some red and blue fragments floating around. Before I could think about why they're here, they were all sucked into TK's digivice. I went over to it slowly and tapped the little machine again. Nothing happened. What was that just now? I suppose I should stay a little longer in case anything else happens.

* * *

Author: TK and Patamon join Tai and the Tamers, but something happened to TK's digivice! Also, Piedmon is now controlling WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, do they have enough power to take on all 6 Mega level digimon? But first, they need to find out where everbody is.


	11. The New Girl

Author: I had quite a bit of difficulty figuring out what to do next after TK's rescue. They needed to locate the other digidestined and take out the Dark Masters at the same time. And with WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon under the influence of darkness, that tips things towards the Dark Masters.

Takato, Rika, Henry, Ryo, Beelzemon and Tai. That means the good guys need one more Mega level to even the score.

Also, with Machinedramon cloaking the location of the other digidestined, I needed to bring in a hacker. Luckily, an idea came to mind called Oracle from a show's episode called "Artifacts". That character also happens to be one of my favorite characters as well, so expect Mary Sue-ish powers in this and perhaps the next chapter too.

This chapter is from Takato's, Yamaki's and TK's POV.

* * *

11

**"The New Girl"**

"Come on boy," I call out to my best friend, Guilmon. "Hurry up!"

"Takato, slow down!" My little red digimon was panting as he tried to keep up.

"I told you not to eat so much before we left," I smiled at him. I slowed my pace so that I can let him catch up.

It's been a month since we rescued TK from Daemon and MetalEtemon, we still haven't found out where the Dark Masters were holding the rest of the digidestined. Henry's father and his friends have already scanned Tai's whole city through that… what was it called again? Dimensional tear? With no luck. Sometimes Tai himself goes in to look with his own eyes, but still they haven't found anything. Tai believes Machinedramon may have cloaked them with his techno-know how.

At least we got to meet with another digidestined, I really can't wait to meet with all of them. TK, it was kinda weird calling him that now, I used to always call him Takeru. Of course I had to get used to saying Tai instead of Taichi. I heard TK was done watching Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02 along with the four movies. I wonder what he thought about when he was watching all their adventures all over again.

Anyway, Tai seemed different since we saved TK. A bit more serious, he must be thinking about how to save his friends. I know how he feels, when Jeri was taken by the D-Reaper, I wanted to save her no matter what. But there must be something more going on. I mean, we did have trouble defeating Daemon and Apocalymon, and both of them were just working for NightmareMyotismon. I'd hate to think about how much stronger NightmareMyotismon is.

One time I offered Tai my own goggles, I thought that it would be a good idea since he's the original leader of the Digidestined. He didn't take it though, he told me to keep it because I had 'potential'. In a few years, he said, I'll understand what it means.

I head a noise nearby and stopped. It sounds like it's getting closer but I still can't make it out. Guilmon managed to catch up to me about this time and sniffed the air.

"Takato, there's a digimon nearby."  
"Really?" I took off my backpack and took out my cards. I had to be ready for whatever was coming. "Okay boy, are you ready?"

"Yep!"

I can hear it around the corner. We moved closer slowly, we didn't want to be taken by surprise here. It's getting closer, closer…

TK burst from the corner, "Takato! Hide me!"

"Huh?"

TK jumped a fence and dived into some bushes with Patamon right behind him.

"Uh oh…" Guilmon also dived into the bushes.

I turned around and saw some squealing girls come around the corner. I did my best to move out of the way.

"Excuse me!" one of them stopped in front of me. "Did you see Takeru come by here?"

"Ta-Takeru?" I did my best to play dumb. "I did see someone that looks like Takeru from the show. He went that way, to the left."

"Oh my god! Thank you so much!" the girl left, along with the rest of the crowd.

I watched as the stampede moved down the road.

"Is it safe?" I heard TK's voice from the bushes.

"Uh… yeah, sure looks that way."

TK, Patamon and Guilmon moved out of the bushes.

"Whew," TK wiped his head. "Thanks for the save, Takato."

"Don't mention it."

"That's probably the biggest crowd I've had to dodge yet. Who knew digimon were so popular here?"

"You should see all the Yamato Ishida fans," I smiled. "They're really gonna swarm over him once he comes over."

"He's already had it bad enough back home," TK smiled back. "If this is just my fans, we better putt Matt in a safe house once we get him here."

I couldn't help but chuckle at that, his brother's already famous in his world for being a digidestined and a rock star, and he's super famous here for being… what was it that Jeri said? A heartthrob?

We quickly got of the area before the crazy girls can come back.

* * *

"Three… Two… One…" I sat at my desk and flicked my lighter as I got a call. I already knew who it was as I answered. "We still have nothing Tai." Same time every other day, he never stops.

"Well, I'm heading over anyway."

He hung up. We've been trying to find the other digidestined for a long time now. Every now and then he would come and fly around his city himself and still nothing would show up. Though, once TK was rescued, we managed to reunite the two of them with their parents and everybody else's parents. I'm sure they needed the support, both of them.

I'm certain that we already scanned the city half a dozen times over and over again. Each time we increase the risk of the tear being found by the Dark Masters. If that Apocalymon can come through, then there's still a chance that other, more powerful digimon can come through as well despite all that we've prepared against it. According to Tai's story, this NightmareMyotismon has a great deal of power, adding TK's story of that digimon absorbing all of the dark powers of an entirely dark world and we may have something that's much more dangerous then the D-Reaper.

The only way we can avoid unnecessary damage to our world, is to take the solution to the problem. Unfortunately, the solution itself is an incomplete problem, the missing pieces are the digidestined.

"Yamaki!" It was Riley, she wouldn't normally sound like that unless it was important. "Sir!"

"What is it Riley?"

"We've got a problem," another problem? "Somebody's hacked into our system!"

"What?" I raised my voice unconsciously. "Find out who!"

"We're on it sir!"

* * *

"Oh great," I quickly pushed all the electronic equipment on my desk to the side and began typing furiously. I just made a small mistake and now they've already found me. I've been careful all this time, I can't afford to get caught now.

* * *

"Sir!" Riley again, this better be good. "I've got it! A residential home not too far from where Takato lives. I've tapped into the computer, got the monitor, webcam and speakers!"

"Put me on!"

"Ack!" a girl that popped up on my screen jumped back. She seemed to be in the late teens, shoulder length red hair that's tied at the back around the ears and spreads out like a small little bush. She was wearing a sky blue T-shirt, with a yellow target in the middle. "Uhh… hi!" she forcibly smiled.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" I wasn't in the mood for games.

"Don't you watch movies?" she seemed to be playing with me. "Government organizations always get hacked by young adults like me!" Stupidly, she seemed proud of herself.

"Sir!" Riley once more. "I've got her profile, I'm sending it to you now."

As soon as she said that, the girl's face appeared on a card, along with her name, age, and occupation.

"Just tell me how you got in our system, Barbara." I intended to intimidate her, but I should have thought it through.

"That was fast," she smiled again. "You just got me on screen and now you've got my personal information?"

"What's your point?"  
"I know about you too, Yamaki."

I flicked my lighter again, I shouldn't have underestimated her.

"Well," her tone was getting lighter. "Since it took you this long to find me I guess it's only fair."

"'This long'?" She had already hacked into our computers before now?

"I've been in your systems since that giant pig attack," she started. She was in our systems for that long? "You know, I'm kinda impressed that you managed to keep all that digimon stuff a secret for long."

"It was in my job description."

"Once I saw the pig attack on TV," here comes her story, it better not be a long one. "I went to the net to try and find out more about it. Long story short, I found you guys. I got into your system and did a little information gathering, carefully of course. Though every now and then I try to help you guys."

"You, help us?" Something's wrong here, she seemed, too good.

"Yeah," she's quite the talker. "I did what I could to weaken your Juggernaut whenever it went haywire. I also helped your Ark make contact with you."

"You did what?" I slammed by hands on my desk. Just who is this girl?

She stayed quiet for me to let it all sink in. I sat back down in my chair and flicked my lighter again.

"If you truly are capable of that," I had an idea. "How did you allow yourself to get caught?"

"I was putting in the finishing touches to my digivice."

"Your… digivice?"

"Yup," she reaches over to her side and grabs something that looks like Tai's digivice. "See? I was able to make this using whatever data I could get my hands on in your computers, from all three of the digivice types that you've got. But the only things it can do is track down the other digivices and tell time. I really can't understand all the other stuff."

"That must be the programming for a digimon's digivolution," I concluded. We too couldn't find out what that strange programming was for, so it had to be for a digimon's digivolution.

"You're kidding right?"

"Do I look like someone who would kid?"

"You've got a point there," she was going to change the subject. "Say, have you found out what the digivices run on? What's their energy source?"

Come to think of it, we never did find out. It's as if the digivices have infinite energy but don't have a power source. "I'm sorry, but even we don't know."

"Oh," she seemed disappointed. "Bummer, I guess this little thing is pretty useless then."

"Not quite," I wasn't going to let this opportunity get away. She just might be the person we need to find the other digidestined. "I'm going to make you and offer you can't refuse."

* * *

"Well, see you later TK!"

"Bye!" I waved as Takato ran off into his home. It's been quite the month since my rescue. I'm still getting used to this world, kinda hard when you've got friends to worry about in your home world though. But Tai's probably been through worse feelings and a lot longer too. At least I have him around to help me cope, but I wish there was a way to find the other digidestined faster.

My digivice started to beep, I've got a call.

"Hello?"

"TK?" that sounded like Yamaki. "Where are you right now?"

"I'm near Takato's house right now, I'm heading back."

"Don't, there's something I need you to do."

"Huh?" something I needed to do? Did he find something?

"There's someone I need you to pick up," he sounded all serious. This has to be something, just one thing.

"Can't you get someone else to do the pick up?"

"She asked for your or Tai specifically," just who did Yamaki want to get? "Tai's in your world right now flying around again. I haven't told him about her yet so you're the only one that can do this."

"Just who am I getting?"

"I'll give you the address, she'll explain the rest. Just be careful with her, she's the daughter of the police commissioner."

He hung up as soon as he gave me the address and I just looked at my digivice. Well, that certainly was odd.

"Did they find anything TK?" my little partner asked, I almost forgot he was on top of me.

"I don't know Patamon, but it's probably worth looking if it's important enough for Yamaki give me a call like that."

I quickly went over to where Yamaki instructed me. There was a girl waiting in front of the place. She quickly spotted me.

"Ah!" she waved excitedly. "Takeru! Over here!"

She rushed over to me. "Hiya!"

"Uh, hi." I didn't know what to make of this. This is the important person Yamaki was telling me about?

"You're pretty tall for someone your age," she started to measure our heights.

"So," well if anything, I better be the one to start. "Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry," she held out her hand. "My name's Barbara, nice to meet you Takeru."

I shook her hand, "Actually, just call me TK. Now, why is it that Yamaki wanted me to get you?"

"He said I could help you guys search for your friends," she said that so… normally. "He had nothing to offer me himself but he gave me a chance."

"A chance?"

"Here," she took out a digivice, one that looks like the older kids have. "I made this myself. I managed to hack into Hypnos and get all the data I needed to create my own digivice. Though there are a couple problems. One, I don't have a digimon partner, and two, I have no idea how this thing is supposed to work."

"You made your own digivice?"

"Duh! What am I holding here?" I think I got on her nerves a little. "Anyway, Yamaki thinks I have a chance of getting my own digimon partner."

"How does that work?" I keep getting more and more questions in my head, this is really starting to mess me up.

"He thinks that the more involved I get with digimon," I better let her tell her whole story. "The better my chances are of getting a partner. I mean, you guys became digidestined because of that battle at Highton View Terrace. Daisuke was held up in the convention center by Myotismon's cronies, Miyako saw the battle on the internet with Diaboromon and Iori was saved by Garudamon after you defeated VenomMyotismon."

"I think I get it now," almost, I still needed more pieces. At least I knew Daisuke was Davis, Miyako was Yolei and Iori was Cody. "If that's the case, why'd you have to call me or Tai?"

"I just wanted to fly," she said smiling. "At least, with one of the original digidestined."

"That's all?" she's joking, right?

"Yup! That's all."

Well, with all the things scrambling in my head I guess all I can do right now is comply.

"Digi Armor Energize!"

"Patamon armor digivolved to, Pegasusmon! Flying hope!"

"Whoa! Cool!" she was in awe, who wouldn't be in her situation.

I climbed up on to Pegasusmon's back and reached out my hand, "Well? Hop on!"

"Oh yes!" she jumped on quickly and we took off. "WHOO HOO!"

* * *

"Tai, can you hear me?"

"Yamaki? Did you find anything?"

"No, but we did find someone that can help. Thanks to the data we gathered from TK's digivice, we can stabilize the portal to let anyone get through."

"Then does that mean TK will bring that person here?"

"That was the plan, just thought I'd let you know."

"Okay, have them call me if they find anything. I'll still be flying around."

_Does that mean we can find the others now Tai?_

"_I don't know, but we'll take every chance we can get."_

Piedmon chuckles as he watches Tai scour the city, "It looks like we'll be having a new playmate. As much as I like to watch him toil in futility, the party is about to begin, hahaha!"

* * *

Author: Now with Barbara on their side, they have a better chance of finding the others. Oh, FYI, it's _The Batman_ version, in case you were wondering.

Now to decide whether or not to give her a digimon partner...


	12. The Lunar Knight

Author: As I had warned in the previous chapter, expect Mary Sue-ish powers from Barbara in this chapter. Also, I have ultimately decided to give her a digimon. Why? I had just finished Digimon Dawn, and I've wanted to put in a digimon from it, another personal fave. (I've really been giving those special treatment haven't I?)

There's no need to worry though, after this chapter she'll be pushed back to a minor role.

* * *

12

**The Lunar Knight**

In the sky of the darkened world, a flying yellow digimon crosses the sky.

"You want to be let down where?" TK turned around to ask Barbara who was riding behind him.

"There," she pointed to a building. "That's where Izzy lives right? He probably has some stuff I can use to help me with the search."

"Okay then," TK gave Pegasusmon a little tap on the head. "Let's go Pegasusmon."

Pegasusmon floated just outside the window to Izzy's room while Barbara and TK went in. Barbara quickly found Izzy's equipment and went to work.

"I can just hook this here…"

TK can only watch as the girl does her job.

"By the way TK," she was still capable of talking while messing around with all that equipment. "How long ago did your digivices stop locating each other?"

"Since after Sora and Kari were taken, why?"

"Did Izzy ever manage to find a way to make it work again?"

"He didn't need to, the Dark Masters made a worldwide broadcast about their victory. Of course, the rescue attempt was a live broadcast too. I guess our loses really did a number on the hopes of the other digidestined."

"Why is that?"

"We were the strongest group in the entire world, if we were beaten then I don't think anyone would have liked their own chances."

"But you never gave up."

"And I never will."

"Okay, time to get to work."

She took out a laptop and attached it to Izzy's computer. She then connected her home made digivice.

"I thought you said that your digivice wouldn't work."

"I just can't get it to turn on, but all the programs I put into it work just fine. I just need this to find out what's blocking the locator functions. Then I can fix our little problem."

* * *

"Machinedramon, Sir!" one of the gear looking digimon called to his master. "Someone is trying to hack into our system!"

Machinedramon moved closer to the screen, "It's about time, show me where!"

A map of the city pops up and a blip appears on where Barbara was accessing the net.

"Have you found something Machinedramon?" Piedmon appears right next to the giant robot.

"They're finally trying to find their friends," Machinedramon hissed. "I can go and crush them myself!"

"Now where's the fun in that? Hmm?" Piedmon smiled. "Let's send some throw aways after them and enjoy the show!"

"TK!" Pegasusmon screamed into the room. "You guys better hurry up, there's some nasty looking digimon headed this way!"

"That was a lot faster then I thought," Barbara hastened her typing. "I still need more time!"

"How much more?"

"Ten, no, eight minutes!"

TK ran to the window to see several Tankmon, Mekanorimon and Vilemon fast approaching the building.

"Okay, we'll try to buy you some time."

TK quickly jumped onto Pegasusmon's back and they both flew off to delay the invasion.

TK took out his digivice, "Tai! We need help over here!"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at Izzy's!"

"Okay, I be there as soon as I-"

TK hears a massive explosion in the distance, and he sees a large cloud of smoke.

"Tai?! Tai!"

"TK! You're on your own for now, I've got… four problems here. If I come now, it'll be trouble. See if you can get Yamaki to get the Tamers."

Tai cut off the conversation.

"Four? It can't be…"

* * *

"Well boys what do we have here?" Piedmon laughs as he and the other three Dark Masters look at the flying boy.

"Let's have some fun!" Puppetmon grabs his cross. "Flying Cross Cutter!" Puppetmon throws his cross at Tai.

"Fearless Disc!" Tai throws his courage disc and the two attacks collide in the air.

MetalSeadramon bursts through the cloud, "River of Power!"

Tai creates a crest in front of him and blocks the attack, however the force of the blast was still strong enough to push him back into a building.

As Tai was climbing out of some rubble in the building, Machindramon fired his Giga Cannons. Tai dived down and avoided the main force of the attack, but the explosion was still enough to send him tumbling down. Tai was just able to recover from the fall before hitting the ground. He barely managed to see Piedmon dash in, Tai raised his swords in time to block.

"I thought this would be more fun!" Piedmon and Tai exchanged sword swings, Tai could barely keep up with the clown digimon. His powers allowed him some increased strength, agility, speed and reflexes but it wasn't enough to compete with a master swordsman. "Clown Trick!" Piedmon fires an energy blast that sends Tai crashing back into the building.

_Tai! Are you alright?_

"_Don't worry about me Alice. We need to keep them away from TK so that we can find out where the others are being kept."_

_But you can't take on all four of them alone._

"_I know, and they know too. Piedmon's no idiot, he's playing with me."_

_What do we do then?_

_"We can't go back yet, or they might go after TK. There's no way they'll tell us where they're keep the others either, not when they have me in this kind of position. We'll just have to hold them off here. I can only hope that TK can find the others fast."_

* * *

Barbara hit the enter key and the program was loading up, almost seven minutes have passed and she needed at least one more to find what she's looking for. Loud noises can be heard outside, TK and Pesgasusmon were fighting off an army of digimon to buy her time. Barbara heard a door break down and Vilemon started to fly into the room. She needed a few more seconds, she grabbed a few books and started throwing them to buy time, even though it was useless. The Vilemon quickly swarmed her and knocked her down.

"Get off of me!" she struggled to get them off. She saw one head for her computer. "Hey! Don't touch that!"

The Vilemon walked closer to the computer, he reached for the Digivice. A blinding flash lit up the room, scaring all of the Vilemon away. Barbara watched as a little white and blue digimon began to form right in front of her.

"No… way…" Barbara's shocked face slowly turned into a happy one as the digimon finished forming.

"Hi!" the little digimon waved to her new partner.

"Yay!" Barbara jumped at her friend. "I finally have my own digimon!"

"You're… choking… me…" the little bunny digimon tried her best to pull of Barbara's arms.

Barbara stretched out her arms and looked squarely at her digimon, "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Lunamon, nice to meet you!" the digimon was just as happy to meet her partner, or to just be out of that death hug.

"Barbara," the girl excitedly introduced herself. "Barbara Gordon. Eeeeee, I can't believe I actually got my own digimon partner! Please pinch me so I know I'm not dreaming."

Lunamon pinched Barbara on the cheek.

"Ow!" Barbara let go of Lunamon and held her cheek.

Lunamon gracefully landed on her feet, "You asked for it."

"I'm not dreaming, YES!" Barbara jumped for joy and almost hit the roof and some of the computer equipment.

A sound of screeching Vilemon quickly filled the room, they were coming again.

Barbara quickly remembered what she same to do, "I almost forgot, I have to find the other digidestined."

"I'll stay here and protect you, you do what you have to do okay?"

"Got it!"

Barbara quickly looked at her computer screen, "So that's how he's doing it." She quickly packed her digivice and laptop. "Lunamon!"

Lunamon hurried back and jumped onto Barbara's shoulder.

"Hang on tight!" Barbara ran what little distance she could and jumped out the window.

"I hope you know what you're doing!" Lunamon braced herself.

Barbara grabbed a light pole and spun around it before letting go to land on the ground. An explosion nearby takes her by surprise, a Tankmon comes around the corner. The red haired girl quickly ran off onto the street and luckily finds a sleek, blue, knocked down motorcycle, with the keys still in it. She starts it up and drives off.

"Where are we going?" Lunamon asked

"To the tower!" Barbara started to explain. "I know how Machinedramon is blocking the signal. He's using a satellite to relay some sort of jamming wave over the whole city. If I can get to the tower, I can send a signal up to the satellite to stop it."

Barbara suddenly stopped the bike, "I can probably use some of these." She quickly ran into an outdoor explorer's shop and grabbed some rope and a grappling hook.

"What for?" Barbara's little partner asked as the girl attached the hook to the rope and wrapped the rope around her arm.

"We'll be going up a tower, I want to be ready in case anything happens." Barbara hands her digivice over to her partner. "Here, hold this for me." She starts up the motorcycle again and drives off again.

"TK, are you there?"

"Barbara? Where are- wait," Barbara can tell TK just figured out something. "You're communicating by digivice?"

"Long story," Barbara got to the point quickly. "I'm heading towards the tower right now. I need to get to it in order to remove Machinedramon's radar jamming. How are you holding up?"

"The digimon are moving towards the tower, we're fighting off as much as we can though."

"And Taichi?"

"I don't know, I think the Dark Masters found him. Can't you see all the lights and explosions?"

At that moment, a big beam of light crossed the sky.

"I see it now," Barbara told him. "I'm going to speed this up, over and out."

Barbara revved the engine and went full blast.

* * *

"That was some elevator ride," Lunamon got up from the corner she was in. Barbara had just messed with the elevator controls and the ride was unusually fast. Lunamon jumped back onto Barbara's shoulder.

They both got out of the elevator at the topmost floor.

"Wow," Barbara leaned over to admire the view. "You can really see the city from up here!"

"Then how would you like to see it from the sky?"

Barbara and Lunamon turned around to find Devimon behind them.

Lunamon jumped in front of Barbara, "Demi Dart!"

The attack had no effect on the evil digimon.

Devimon chuckles, "Death Claw!"

Devimon charges past Lunamon, grabs Barbara and breaks through the glass. He holds Barbara in the air, chuckling evily. Lunamon quickly gets up to see her partner in danger. She jumps at the two of them

"Lunamon digivolved to… Lekismon!"

Lekismon tackles Devimon from behind, forcing him to release Barbara. As the girl falls, the dark digimon focuses his attention on Lekismon.

Barbara swings her rope and hook, catching the tower. She swings herself back onto the metal structure and stands on the nearest metal beam. The redhead looked upwards to see Devimon and Lekismon fighting around the tower. Devimon was using his flying ability to his advantage as Lekismon can only jump.

"I need to get back up there," Barbara held the rope tightly and began to climb the tower.

Devimon saw the girl climb back up. Lekismon followed the evil digimon's glare. Devimon dived for Barbara. Barbara notices the evil digimon and quickly grabs the tower again just as the rope was cut.

The redhead hangs on as Devimon floats behind her, "Okay, this is so not good."

Devimon was kicked in the head by Lekismon. Barbara's partner bounced off the tower, with a strange orb in its hand.

"Moon Night Bomb!" Lekismon throws the ball at Devimon's face.

Devimon began to wobble as Lekismon jumps up to where Barbara is.

"Need a hand?"

"Don't mind if I do."

Lekismon helps the redhead onto her back and begins to jump up the tower.

There was something bugging Barbara, "What did you do to him anyway?"

"My Moon Night Bomb has the ability to put digimon to sleep, as long as they're not that much stronger then me."

Lekismon and Barbara were back inside the tower and began to search for the broadcasting room. Meanwhile, Devimon loses consciousness and falls to the ground.

"Ugh, you men are useless!" a dark, female voice yelled at him.

"Shut up, LadyDevimon!" Devimon picks himself up, but still feeling woozy from Lekismon's attack.

"Now it's my turn!" LadyDevimon jets upwards.

Lekismon breaks down a door and Barbara rushes inside. Several computers litter the room and she connects her laptop with one of the machines.

"Now, let's get rid of that signal."

Barbara quickly began to work on hacking into the computers.

"Little girl," an evil voice filled the area. "Come out and play!"

"Stay here," Lekismon told her. "I'll hold her off."

"Okay," Barbara slapped herself and focused on the task at hand. She can hear the struggle of battle just outside, she did her best not to notice until she was done. Normally this would be all too easy for her, but the pressure of finding the other digidestined and Lekismon fighting to buy her time have taken their toll.

It had taken longer then expected, the noises outside have slowed down. All she could do now was wait for the signal to upload and the other digidestined will be found.

Barbara grabbed her digivice and ran out of the room to see Lekismon severely beaten with LadyDevimon slowly walking towards her beaten opponent.

"Hey!" Barbara cried out. "I'm over here witch!"

"Just wait your turn, I'll kill you in a moment."

"Aw, why so pale?" the redhead taunted. "Your moisturizing cream not working anymore you old hag?"

"Old hag?" that tick LadyDevimon off. "You've just cut to the front of the line!" The evil lady charges the little girl with her spear.

Barbara back flips and avoids being stabbed, "I'm warning you, I'm an Olympic hopeful."

Barbara quickly heads for the destroyed window, she jumps and grabs the top to flip herself over onto the roof just as LadyDevimon flew past.

"Okay, now what? Think Barbara think!"

LadyDevimon flew in to attack again. Barbara skillfully dodges all of the attacks with jumps, flips, rolls and whatever moves she could use.

"I'm getting tired of this, Darkness Wave!"

"I can't-"

Lekismon jumped into the attack.

"Lekismon!" Barbara called out, her digivice started to glow again.

"Lekismon digivolved to… Crescemon !"

The light of digivolution negated the attack and a brand new digimon stood before Barbara. Crescemon charged at LadyDevimon.

"Darkness Spear!" LadyDevimon turned her arm into a spear and flew forward.

"Lunatic Dance!"

The two digimon exchanged blows, thrusts, parries, slashes, with Crescemon having an edge. The night digimon danced around LadyDevimon's wildly flailing spear. At the edge of the roof, a solid kick knocked the evil digimon down.

"Whoo hoo! That's the way to do it!" Barbara cheered as her partner walked back towards her.

"This battle's not over yet!" LadyDevimon rose up again into the sky.

"Taking turns is stupid, why don't we just attack all at once?" Barbara turned to see where the voice was coming from, it was Arukenimon. And right beside her was Mummymon.

"Getting impatient are we?" at another side of the building Devimon rose up. "But our objective is to destroy the digidestined. I guess the thought of toying with them got to us."

Mummymon aimed his gun, "Then let's just finish the job!"

The four evil digimon unleashed their attacks. There were too many to dodge, and too powerful to block. The moon digimon was overwhelmed by all of the attacks. Crescemon flashed, and Lunamon dropped to the ground, all beaten up.

"Darkness Spear!" LadyDevimon flew in to deal the finishing blow.

The spear pierces the metal roof, but Lunamon wasn't there. Barabara had grabbed her partner at the last second with a roll. Now Barbara was slowly walking back, away from the evil digimon, towards the edge of the roof.

"I… I'm sorry," Lunamon weakly apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Barbara calmed her down. "I'll figure something out."

Barbara was now standing at the very edge of the roof, looking down, she didn't want to imagine how big a fall it is. Barbara turned back at the four evil digimon, they were smiling, enjoying this as they slowly came closer.

_At least, _Barbara thought. _I know I did what I came here to do. Taichi and Takeru will soon be able to find the others._

A great beam of light tore through the sky behind her, it ripped through the dark clouds, creating a tear into the starlit space. The moon shines through the sky, casting down its light on Lunamon and Barbara. Both Lunamon and Barbara's digivice begin to glow.

BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"Lunamon Biomerge Digivolved to… Dianamon!"

A great white armored digimon appeared where they once were, wielding a double sided spear-scythe. Barbara opened her eyes, she finds herself inside her partner.  
"So this is Biomerge Digivolution…"

"Are you okay, Barbara?"

"I'm fine, this is no time to be in awe. It's payback time. Let's get digital!"

Dianamon charged forward full speed.

"Darkness Spear!"

"Crescent Harken!"

With one swing, Dianamon broke LadyDevimon's spear and made a clear cut right through the evil digimon. Devimon backed off by flying away, hoping to stay away from the lunar digimon's weapon.

"Full Moon Circle!" Dianamon spun her spear wildly and threw it up at the retreating digimon. The weapon spun around in the air and cuts right through Devimon.

Dianamon turns towards the last two digimon, they were backing away slowly.

"Artemis Arrow!" the white lunar digimon unleashed a barrage of white light beams at her opponents. The beams froze on contact and incased Mummymon and Arukenimon in blocks of ice. Dianamon jumps high into the air, the full moon shining behind her.

"Crescent Kick!" she dived down at the two ice blocks, her foot stretched forward. The ice shatters from the force of the attack, releasing dust and data into the air. Dianamon's spear lands by her side and she picks it up. The moon light shines down on the moon knight.

"TK is never going to believe this," Barbara giggled a bit.

* * *

"Aaaahhh!" Tai flies across the ground, bouncing like a pebble on the concrete road. A parked car stopped him, its windows breaking and the doors bent in from the impact.

_Tai get up!_ Alice cried form within.

Tai struggled to hold himself together as he picked himself off the ground. He stood, just barely, one arm limp from injury, his whole body all beaten up, his clothes torn and cut at various places.

"This is starting to get boring!" Puppetmon cried to the others.

"You're right," Piedmon takes out one of his swords as he slowly walks closer. "What we need is more suspense, more drama! More blood!" Piedmon dives forward, ready to cut up Tai.

"Lightning Joust!"

A pillar of white light flashed between Piedmon and Tai, stopping the clown in his stracks. The light disappeared and a white knight digimon held up a charged shield.

"Shield of the Just!"

There was no range, the attack hit the clown full force head on. He cried out as he was knocked back into the air.

"Corona Destroyer!"

MetalSeadramon was hit by another bright light, his whole body crashed a nearby building that soon went up in smoke.

"Justice Kick!"

Justimon kicked Puppetmon square in the head.

"Gargo Missiles!"

Two giant missile land near Machindramon, the force of their explosions was enough to knock down the metal behemoth.

Sakuyamoon landed near Tai and quickly tended to him, "Are you alright?"

"I will be," Tai kept his breath even. "As soon as we find out where the others are. Any word from TK?"

"None yet but listen," Sakuyamon grabbed a hold of Tai. "You shouldn't be so stubborn."

"Look who's talking."

"Hmph," Piedmon stood annoyed. "We've strayed too far from the script." He tosses giant white sheets into the air. "But rest assured, the show will go on! I'll make this the perfect tragedy! HAHAHA!" The white sheets cover each of the Dark Masters. A strong wind came and blew all the sheets away, the Dark Masters have disappeared.

"They're gone," Henry stated. "What now?"

"You guys go look for TK!" Sakuyamon called out. "I'll take Tai back."

* * *

"Gate of Destiny!"

A gate of judgment opens in the sky and sucks in several digimon.

"Excalibur!" MagnaAngemon's sword lights up and extends as he dives down the road, slashing down anything in his path.

"I don't know how long we can keep this up," TK watches from a nearby rooftop, safe from the enemy digimon. "Hurry up Barbara."

"You called?" a voice behind TK stuns him.

He turns around to find a white armored digimon, "Barbara?"

"Yep!" perky, despite being a digimon. "Let's kick some butt."

Dianamon jumps into the fray and helps MagnaAngemon wipe out more and more of the henchmen digimon.

"TK!" Gallantmon lands on the rooftop as the rest join the fight, more like a slaughter. "What's going on here?"

"I don't know," TK started to answer, trying to make sense of what's happening. "I think our new friend has managed to do what she needed to do."

"You mean Barbara?" Gallantmon asked, TK just looked at him. "Yamaki gave us a quick explanation before we came through. Where is she?"

"Over there," TK pointed to the white armored digimon that's fighting with everybody else.

"That's her?" a shocked Takato asked.

A call came from Ryo, "Hey TK! Who's that digimon?!"

"Ryo!" Gallantmon took the call. "That's Barbara, the girl Yamaki told us about!"

"Wait!" Henry butted in. "Are you telling me she BioMerged?"

"That what it looks like," TK told them. "Anybody know what digimon that is?"

"I certainly don't know it," Terriermon pointed out.

"Sorry Takato," Guilmon apologized to his partner.

"Well," Takato started to take charge. "We'll figure it out later, let's just finish this and get out of here!"

Gallantmon jumped in to join the fray, "Lightning Joust!"

* * *

Author: Well, that's enough spotlight for her. It's time to get going and save the rest of the gang. With 6 Mega levels on each side this will be interesting.


	13. The Plan

Author: Alright, this is a pathetically short chapter. Why? Because it was originally supposed to be part of the next chapter, which is getting pretty long as it is.

Just think of this as **"Operation Rescue"** part 1.

* * *

13

**"The Plan"**

I looked up at the blue sky from the place where I stayed. I was notified the night before that they've managed to get the locators on our digivices working again. But we didn't need those now, the Dark Masters have surrounded the building according to them. They knew this was going to happen. Still, we now have a new friend on our side.

"_Hiya, Taichi!" the red haired girl greeted enthusiastically, with a small white and blue digimon on her shoulder._

"_Hi," I smiled back, trying to hide most of my bandages. "Just call me Tai. You must be Barbara."_

"_That's right! You can just call me Supergirl!"_

"_As if," I sat up from the bed, parts of me still ached though from that fight. "Listen, I need to know something. What are you going to do now?"_

"_What do you think?" she stood strongly, proud._

"_You're right," I rubbed my hair. "That was a stupid question. But are you a Tamer or a Digidestined?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

_I took a deep breath, "From what I heard, you're a human from this world, but you got your digimon in our world. Your digivice looks like mine yet you can BioMerge. On second thought, you made your digivice, it wasn't given to you. You weren't chosen to fight with us, you chose to fight with us."_

"_I've gotta be me, Tai. Nothing more, nothing less."_

"_I guess I already knew how this would turn up from what TK and Yamaki told me. But still, it was nice meeting you." I raised my hand._

"_You have now idea how excited I am to not only meet the real digidestined, but to fight along side them too!" she grabbed my hand with both of hers. "With me on your side, there's nothing we can't handle!"_

The doorbell rings. Alice ghosts her head through the door to find out who it is.

"It's TK, Barbara and the Tamers."

I went over to open the door and let them in. Barbara was holding some big rolled up paper in her hand. I went through the fridge and brought them all a drink, and some food for Guilmon.

"Is that it?" I asked Barbara.

"Yep," she answered smiling. "The map of the building and the surrounding area. Like you asked."

"So how are we going to save them?" Takato asked, straight to the point, focused on the objective yet cares for his friends. He's going to make a great leader someday. He started pointing at four points that were just outside the building. "Piedmon's here, Machinedramon's here, MetalSeadramon's here and Puppetmon's here."

"Not to mention we still don't have any idea where the other digidestined are exactly," Barbara did mention that something was blocking the dimensional tear from getting too close. "They could be anywhere in that building."

"Can't you guys just teleport into the building and take them out?" Terriermon pointed out the easy way. I had considered that, but there was too many things wrong with this scene.

"No," I blatantly answered. "These guys aren't stupid, there has to be a trap in there somewhere. Once we get caught in it, the Dark Masters will come crashing down on us and everybody else from all four directions."

"Not only that," Barbara added. "But the gate won't work around that building. We need to be about half a mile away for the gate to work properly."

"Why is that?" Ryo asked her.

"We think that the Dark Masters might have something to do with it," she answered. "Machinedramon might have found a way to disrupt our dimensional warping. Luckily for us they haven't spread it out all over the city."

"So what do you think we should do?" Henry questioned.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rika took the words right out of my mouth. "We need to lure the Dark Masters away from the building, then we can rescue the digidestined."

"And what's the plan for that?" Barbara butted in.

"We fight them," Ryo, he's got a good sense. "Isn't that right Tai?"

"Yeah, that's right." I moved in to point at where each of the Dark Masters are. "What I want was to have one person fight and lure away the one Dark Master, while a small group goes into the building and find the digidestined."

"Four one on one Mega level battles?" Patamon floated just above the map.

"Sounds like fun," Cyberdramon pouched his hand.

"So," Renamon stepped forward. "Have you already chosen who goes where?"

"Mostly," I raised my head to face the group. "I'll be leading the group myself. TK, since Patamon can't warp digivolve to Mega, I want you two to come with me. Rika, Renamon's stealth will be really helpful in our search around the building. Barbara, at the moment you don't have that much experience."

"Hey!" she cried out, I expected this. "I've had years of training! I'm an Olympic hopeful! And I took out several digimon by myself."

"Several Champions and handful of Ultimates," I corrected her. "You haven't taken on a Mega level yet, and these Mega's are some of the strongest I've seen. That's why I want you to come with us. The rest of you, choose your enemy."

"Hey Henry!" Terriermon went up to his partner's shoulder. "Let's take Puppetmon! We'll be able to stomp him easily."

"I don't know…" Henry was in deep thought.

"Puppetmon's too small a target for someone your size," Ryo stated. "And he'll be hard to hit with your missiles. I'll take him."

"Well fine then," Terriermon didn't sound pleased.

"Well then," Impmon jumped on the table. "I guess I'll just call MetalSeadramon! Since I'm smaller then him I'll be hard to hit!"

"Sorry Terriermon," Henry apologized to his partner. "I guess this means we've got Machinedramon."

"Then that means I've got Piedmon," Takato mumbled out loud.

"Don't worry Takato," Guilmon went over to his partner. "I know we can do it."

"Yeah, we can do it boy!"

I actually kind of hoped that he would be the one to fight Piedmon. Piedmon's the strongest of the four and Takato's the only one other then Impmon that can mode change into something stronger. I just know he'll be able to do it.

"Just remember," I cautioned them. "If things get too rough, get out of there and return to this world. But be careful not to send the Dark Masters though as well. We start this rescue tomorrow, rest up, we need to be at our very best for this to go smoothly. We can't afford any mistakes. 3!" I stretched my hand above the table.

"2!" Takato, TK, Henry, Rika, Ryo and Barbara (and finally Alice but no one can see her) placed their hands on top of my own.

"1!" Patamon, Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon, Cyberdramon, Impmon and Lunamon put their hands on top of ours.

"DIGIMON!"

* * *

Author: Apologies if that last little bit sounded, strange or corny. Anyway, next chapter begins the operation. Terriermon and Henry vs Machinedramon, Cyberdramon and Ryo vs Puppetmon, Impmon vs MetalSeadramon and Takato and Guilmon vs Piedmon.

However, is that really all? Do the Dark Masters have another trick up their sleeve or will this rescue go just as planned? The next chapter reveals all!

BTW, if you remember from a couple chapters back, something happened to TK's digivice. Keep this in mind for either the next or the chapter after.


	14. All or Nothing

Author: **Operation Rescue **Part 2: Operation Start!

Once again, I had to split up a much bigger chapter into what I have here, luckily though there's the perfect cut-off point. Anyway, major action going on in this and the next chapter. The Dark Masters vs the Tamers, while Tai leads a small group to free the digidestined.

What will the digidestined say to Tai? What will he say to them? What's going on within Sora?

* * *

14

**"All or Nothing"**

"Hmm…?" Piedmon watches in the distance as Takato and Guilmon walk down the battered road. All around this building was the site of the digidestined's failed rescue attempt. "Well, well, well. What have we here? A lone wolf, come to challenge me? Oooh I'm shaking. Let's see what you've got!" Piedmon takes out two of his swords and charges right at them.

Takato looks at his partner, "You ready Guilmon?"

"Mm Hm!"

Takato and Guilmon begin to run towards the clown, to meet him head on.

"Guilmon BioMerged to… Gallantmon!"

*CLASH*

Gallantmon's spear and Piedmon's swords light up the air with sparks from their furious swings.

"Trump Sword!" Piedmon jumps back and throws his swords.

Gallantmon raises his shield and blocks the blades. The shield glows, "Shield of the Just!"

Piedmon gracefully dodged the great white blast and came to Gallantmon from the air.

"HAHA!"

The knight dodged forward, escaping the blades.

"Lightning Joust!" the knight's white light pushes Piedmon back down the street, away from the building he was guarding.

"So far so good," Takato spoke to his friend from inside. "We just need to keep him away from the rescue team."

"Keep him away?" Guilmon sounded eager. "I know we can take him out Takato!"

"Since you put it that way boy," Takato agreed, their thoughts were in sync. "Let's do it!"

Gallantmon furiously charged towards the clown.

* * *

A couple of bullets bounce off of MetalSeadramon's tough steel skin.

"Okay, who did that?" he turns to see a digimon on a motorcycle racing down the road, both hands holding guns and firing them. "Do you really think those lousy bullets are going to do anything to me? River of Power!"

Beelzemon leaned over to one side and narrowly dodged the blast as it tore up the road. He continued to fire his guns at the giant metal snake.

"River of Power!"

Beelzemon grabbed his bike's handles and sharply turned a corner, using a building as cover from the blast. MetalSeadramon follows the bike down the street.

"Now where did you go?" the giant steel snake looks down the road.

*CRASH*

Beelzemon broke through a window above the snake, still riding his bike. "You ain't seen nothing yet! Double Impact!"

The bullets almost hit MetalSedramon's eye, bouncing off the steel around it. Beelzemon lands on MetalSeadramon's back and drives on it like a winding highway, taking shots whenever he can.

"This… is gonna be harder then I thought," the wild demon notices a bright light at the corner of his eye. He turns sharply away and avoids the great white blast.

* * *

"Hey!" Terriermon's voice rang bounced around the buildings.

Machinedramon quickly scans the area, searching for the source.

"Two ton trash can! Up here!"

Machinedramon looked up at a building right next to him. Right at the rooftop's edge was Henry with Terriermon on his shoulder. Henry jumps off the building, aiming for the big metal dragon.

"Let's go Terriermon!"

"It's time to give him a whuppin'! Terriermon BioMerged to… MegaGargomon!"

"Power Pummel!"

The green giant's fist came crashing down on the metal dragon's head.

"How do you like that?" MegaGargomon brought up a knee to Machinedramon's chin. "Do you want some more?" They landed another punch to Machinedramon's face, causing the dragon to stumble backwards.

"I'm just getting started," Machinedramon bends down a little, his cannons begin to glow. "Giga Cannon!"

"Uh oh."

Two great blasts hit MegaGargomon square on, sending him flying back.

"Ouch," Terriermon complained. "That hurt more then I thought."

The green giant flies up and opens up all of his hatches, "Mega Barrage!"

* * *

"This is boring," Puppetmon sighed as he sat on a wrecked car looking down the road. "When are we going to have fun?"

"You want fun?"

"Huh?" Puppetmon looked around to find out where that voice was coming from.

"Justice Kick!" Justimon comes from nowhere and kicks Puppetmon in the back.

The puppet bounces down the street. He skids on the concrete before slowing down to a full stop. Puppetmon picks himself up from the ground and turns around.

"That was NOT fun!" he angrily walks towards the hero digimon.

"It was for me," Justimon turns his arm into a blade and jumps towards the puppet. "Voltage Blade!"

"Puppet Pummel!"

Justimon and Puppetmon duel on the street. Trading swings and blows back and forth.

"Puppet Pulverizer!" Puppetmon slams his hammer on the ground, creating a small shockwave.

"Thunder Clap!" Justimon slams his hand on the ground, sending another shockwave through the road.

The waves collide, the ground explodes, sending concrete flying in all directions and knocking back both fighters.

"And you thought this would be a boring fight," Ryo talked to Cyberdramon.

"Let's start the real battle!" Cyberdramon cried happily.

Justimon jumps high into the air, Puppetmon jumps after him. They clash in the sky.

* * *

"So far, so good," Tai took a quick glance around the street. The Dark Masters are gone, the Tamers did a good in luring them away. "Come on, the coast is clear."

TK, Patamon, Rika, Renamon, Barbara and Lunamon follow Tai into the building. Renamon rushes ahead and takes out small several guards herself. Rika scans a couple cards and has Renamon climb up a couple floors to clear the way. The rest stop and gather around.

"So where are they exactly?" Tai asks Barbara.

The redhead takes out her digivice and a 3D map of the building is projected in front of them. A single blinking light catches everyone's eyes on one of the top floors.

"There," Barbara pointed at the dot. "That's where everyone is being held."

"Wow," TK admired the projection. "Our digivices can't do that."

"Neither can ours," Rika added.

"Just a little something I added on my own," Barbara bragged. "But ever since I got Lunamon I can't get my digivice open again for some reason. So I can't add anymore special features to it."

"Enough talking," Tai cut in. "We need to hurry. Let's get to the elevator."

Rika calls for Renamon and the group hops into an elevator. Barbara starts hacking into it to gain some speed. The sudden jolt upwards catches everyone off balance and they all tumble into a heap.

"Whoops," Barbara giggles nervously. "Wrong button."

The elevator suddenly stops and everyone gets tossed around again. Rika looks at the floor number.

"This isn't the floor we're supposed to be on…"

A ding is heard, the elevator door opens slowly as everyone looks in that direction.

Diaboromon was waiting for them, his chest charged with power. "Web Wrecker!"

* * *

An loud explosion catches Gallantmon's ear.

"What was that?" he turns around to see smoke coming out of the building they were taking Piedmon away from.

"HAHA!" Piedmon laughs. "Did you really think you can out smart me?"

"Why you!" Gallantmon charges the clown once again.

"Oh dear, temper, temper!" the clown taunted the knight. "Trump Sword!"

The two battlers clashed again, exchanging furious sword swings. Sparks flew around as the fighters continued to trade blow for blow.

"Is that really the best you've got? Clown Trick!"

A giant ball erupts from the ground right under Gallantmon. He loses his balance quickly and falls. Piedmon jumps on top of the knight and thrusts his sword down towards his head. Gallantmon tilted his head and the sword pierces the ground right next to it. The knight kicks the clown off of him. He gets up and quickly notices a ring of fire around him. It quickly shrinks, binding him as the clown rushes in for a fatal blow.

"HAHA!" the swords came down hard, cutting into the armor and breaking the ring.

Gallantmon stumbles backwards, a big X on his chest.

"Takato!" Guilmon cries for his partner.

"I'm okay Guilmon!" he calmly tells him. "What about you?"

"I have a big X on my chest."

"This guy is a lot tougher then I thought."

"My, my," Piedmon taunted. "Giving up already? It's not as exciting to kill the hero if you don't even try. Perhaps I'll go help the other Dark Masters first, then come back for you once we're finished with the rest of you."

"NO!"

Gallantmon begins to shine brightly.

"You stay away from our friends!" Takato angrily yelled from within.

"We won't let you win!"

Gallantmon's white armor shattered. A new, red and gold armor formed. Several glowing wings emerged from his back, a shining sword forms on one hand, and a spear of light appears in the other.

"WHAT?" Piedmon steps back in shock and fear. "This wasn't in the script!"

The light stops glowing, and Gallantmon Crimson Mode slowly turns his head towards the clown. Piedmon's face opened up with wider fear. Without saying a word, Gallantmon jets to the clown, Piedmon draws his swords.

A single swing. With a single swing of his sword, the red knight breaks through Piedmon's swords and sends the clown flying into a skyscraper. Gallantmon quickly flies in pursuit.

* * *

TK coughs as the smoke clears out, "Is everyone okay?"

"I'm okay," He heard Rika next to him.  
"Yeah, same here." Barbara's voice, not too far away.

The smoke clears some more and TK sees Tai floating in front of them, holding a courage disc in front of him.

"Tai?"

"TK," Tai sounded all serious, he didn't even turn around. "You and the others go on ahead, I'll deal with this."

Tai flies forward, towards the creature, his fist on fire.

"FIRE!" the hand reels back. "STORM!" Tai's hand exploded on Diaboromon's chest. It's still erupting flames as Tai forces more power through it. "IGNITION!"

His fist blasted Diaboromon out the building, the creature flew through several more buildings as Tai ignites himself and flies after him.

"Come on!" TK urged the other two with him. "We gotta hurry."

They climbed out of the elevator and ran up the stairs. The next floor was empty, except for a cage in the center and a giant TV nearby.

"MATT!" TK cheerfully called out his brother's name.

"TK!" almost everyone in the cage took turns calling his name.

"Renamon!" Rika looked to her partner as the group runs closer to the captured.

"On it," Renamon dashes forward towards the cage. "Diamond Storm!"

Renamon's attack breaks the cage door, all the digidestined and their digimon rush out the door to TK.

Kari ran ahead of the group, tears in her eyes, "TK! TK!" she jumps onto his shoulders and starts to really cry. "I… I'm so glad…"

"I know," TK embraced her. "I am too…"

The rest of the digidestined and their partners gather around the two. Ken and Yolei had to hold and muffle Davis.

"I hate to ruin your moment," Rika butted in. "But we need to get out of here."

"Hey," Barbara notices something terribly wrong. "Where's Agumon and Gabumon?"

An explosion tears through a wall nearby. Through it, everyone can see WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon covered in a dark aura. Everyone takes a step back away from them.

"Anyone willing to fill us in here?" Barbara broke their silence as Lunamon jumped in front of her.

"Piedmon injected them with dark powers from NightmareMyotismon," Matt answered her. "Now they're being controlled by the darkness."

"You're joking, right?" Barbara looked at him in the eye.  
"It gets worse," Matt started. "Our digimon are too weak to fight. I don't want to risk anything here. Can you take us out of here right now?"

"And risk bringing them into our world?" Rika asked rhetorically. "Not a chance. Besides, something is messing with our gate. We can't just warp out of here even if we wanted to." She looked at TK. "TK, get everyone to somewhere safe. We'll buy you time."

"Be sure to take the stairs!" Barbara added.

"Just don't hurt them too bad," Matt cautioned.

"Try telling them that," Rika yelled back.

TK motioned for everyone to go down the stairs first. He looks at the two girls, their digimon and the darkness controlled enemies.

"Patamon!" he called to his friend. TK reached out and grabbed Patamon gently, "You better stay here. They're going to need all the help they can get."

"Sure thing!" Patamon flew towards where their friends are about to face off. "Patamon digivolved to… Angemon! Angemon digivolved to… MagnaAngemon!"

"Renamon!" Rika called to her partner. "Let's do this."

"Lunamon?" Barbara smiles. "Shall we?"

"Renamon BioMerged to… Sakuyamon!"

"Lunamon BioMerged to… Dianamon!"

"Dibs on WarGreymon!" Dianamon calls to Sakuyamon.

"Whatever!"

"What do you want me to do?" MagnaAngemon asks the two.

"Don't get in our way," Sakuyamon spins her staff into a battle ready position. "Spirit Strike!"

"Artemis Arrow!"

The building exploded with power. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were sent into the air by the blast. Dianamon, Sakuyamon and MagnaAngemon all gave pursuit. WarGreymon and Dianamon exchanged blows, his claws against her lance. MetalGarurumon keeps his distance from Sakuyamon and MagnaAngemon.

"Ice Wolf Bite!" the steel dog unleashes a barrage of ice missiles.

"Amethyst Wind!" Sakuyamon summons a wind that blows against the projectiles. The missiles explodes into ice flowers and drop from the sky.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" the ice wolf breathes out a massive stream of ice at his two enemies.

"Gate of Destiny!" MagnaAngemon's gate sucks in all of the icy cold breath.

"Amethyst Mandala!" Sakuyamon creates a ring of energy around MetalGarurumon that rapidly shrinks. The ice wolf is trapped as the angel closes in.

"Excalibur!" the holy sword glows with power as the angel raises above his head. MagnaAngemon strikes MetalGarurumon, sending him to the ground.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon sends a giant ball of energy at Dianamon.

"Artemis Arrow!" Dianamon's flurry of arrows freezes the energy ball, but it doesn't stop. "Crescent Kick!" Dianamon kicks the ball right back to the dragon warrior.

"Mega Claw!" the dragon warrior breaks through the ice ball and dives towards the white armored digimon.

"Full Moon Circle!" Dianamon spins and throws her weapon at WarGerymon.

The spear breaks off one of the dragon digimon's claws. Instead he clenches his fist and punches the white digimon in the face. Dianamon bounces back and hits a wall.

"Ouch," Barbara feels her chin.

"Barbara!" Lunamon cries to her partner. "Incoming!"

"Crescent Kick!"

WarGreymon raises his remaining armor claw to block it. The kick breaks off the armor, but the dragon warrior just clenched his hand and punched in Dianamon's face again. The white armor digimon grabbed and pushed away the fist from her face.

"Stopping hitting the face!" Dianamon kicks WarGreymon off of her.

"Terra Force!"

Dianamon hurriedly jumps high and narrowly avoids the blast.

WarGreymon gives chase. He grabs her leg and pulls her to his level, ready to deliver another punch.

*SLASH!*

Dianamon's spear attacked WarGreymon from behind, and she caught her weapon again.

"Crescent Harken!" Dianamon slashed the dragon warrior hard.

WarGreymon fell to the ground, landed in the same place, at the same time as MetalGarurumon.

The three victorious digimon circle the two fallen dark ones.

"What do we do now?" Barbara asks her two partners.

"We need to drive out the darkness inside them," Sakuyamon answers.

"Leave that to me," MagnaAngemon floats towards the two defeated Megas.

"RAH!" WarGreymon suddenly jumps up and uppercuts the angel.

"MagnaAngemon!" Sakuyamon catches the angel digimon.

WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon both radiate dark energy around themselves. Then the two of them were covered in pitch black power.

"TERROR DIGIVOLUTION!"

The dark energy exploded in all directions. What emerged, was a dark aura covered Omnimon.

"Aww… nuts."

* * *

Author: Now Diaboromon and a darkness controlled Omnimon are in the mix. 6 battles happening all at once all over the city!

Can the Tamers handle the Dark Masters on their own? Is Tai capable of defeating Diaboromon? Are Dianamon and Sakuyamon strong enough to fight against Omnimon? WHERE THE HELL'S MY COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKE?

*ahem* This next chapter is going to be big. REALLY BIG.


	15. Shining Hope, Burning Courage

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or The Batman.

Author: Whoowee, this one was a doozy! "**Operation Rescue**: Final Phase" Longest chapter I've ever written. I swear this should've been the final battle right here, there's almost no way I can top all this action later on, that doesn't mean I won't try though. Also, another favorite character gets an upgrade in power.

Anyway, before you start reading this chapter there's something I have to tell you about it. I put in 5 musical cues, so you can put on some music (preferably battle type music, or insert songs, as they'll play when things get intense in each battle) while you read the chapter. They'll be labeled ("Cue Insert Music X") and ("Stop Insert Music X") with X being the number. Unfortunately, while re-reading the chapter myself, they seem kind of short. Meh, that's always how it goes isn't it? Perhaps just one long battle theme will do in place of five different ones.

It's just an experiment I wish to try out, nothing special, you don't have to do it you don't want to. There's going to be music for, in this order:  
1. The Omnimon fight  
2. Beelzemon vs MetalSeadramon  
3. MegaGargomon vs Machinedramon  
4. Justimon vs Puppetmon  
5. Gallantmon Crimson Mode vs Piedmon

There's none for the Tai battle, that's optional, he's got a bigger battle ahead for him, you did know that right?

Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

15

**"Shining Hope, Burning Courage"**

"Transcendent Sword!" the dark Omnimon swings his powerful sword in the air. Unleashing an enormous blast all around him. Blowing away the three digimon around him.

Dianamon recovered quickly, but Omnimon was faster.

"Supreme Cannon!"

Dianamon blasts through the stairway wall. The digidestined stop their run as the white digimon tries to peel herself from the wall.

Barbara notices the digidestined looking at her, "HURRY! Run!"

Dianamon shifted to the side as Omnimon's sword pierces the wall.

"Is that-?" Matt quickly assessed the situation. "EVERYONE MOVE!"

The digidestined hastened their speed. Omnimon pulls out his sword and flies back. Dianamon sees a large glow on his MetalGarurumon arm…

"Supreme Cannon!"

The building rocks from the powerful blast. Dianamon flies out from the other end as Omnimon goes around in pursuit. The digidestined struggle to see as the smoke filled stairwell begins to clear.

Davis was the first to notice something wrong, "Kari!"

TK was holding on to Kari, who had fallen over to the outside of the building. TK and Kari were somehow blown upwards while the rest of the digidestined were sent down half a dozen floors. All the stairs in between them were destroyed.

"Don't worry Kari," TK tightens his grip. "I've got you."

Kari can't help but be worried. Loud cracks nearby worsened her fear, the wall was coming loose.

"TK! The wall!"

"I'm not letting you go," TK spoke those words without hesitation, it was all from his heart.

Gatomon tried to get up by bouncing off the walls, however the walls broke apart, taking Gatomon with them. Sora catches the falling cat.

"I can't get up there."

"You won't have to!" Biyomon flew up and grabbed Kari's other arm.

Tentomon and Hawkmon also took hold of Kari and helped her up and onto the stiars.

"TK! KARI!" Matt called from below. "Are you okay?"

"We're fine!" TK responded. "But we can't get down from here!"

"We'll keep going," Matt told them. "You two better find another way out."

"How?"

"Try getting to the roof!"  
"Okay!" TK looks at Kari. "Let's go Kari."

"Right!"

TK and Kari ran up the stairs as the other digidestined and their digimon went down, Ken and Yolei had to drag Davis with them though.

* * *

"Full Moon Circle!" Dianamon throws her weapon towards the great knight. She lands on a nearby roof and watches her spear fly.

Omnimon merely smacks the weapon away as he steps onto the same roof.

"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon sends out four fox spirits that binds each of Omnimon's limbs. Sakuyamon appears between the great knight and the white knight. "Amethyst Wind!" The mystic wind blows hard on the dark powered warrior.

Omnimon pushes against the wind and struggles against the spiritual shackles.

"He's too strong Rika!"

"Artemis Arrow!" Dianamon unleashes a barrages of light the traps Omnimon in a block of ice.

"That's not going to hold him," Rika stated the obvious. "But how can we fight that thing?"

"Have Takato and the others finished with the Dark Masters yet?" Barbara asked.

Five loud explosions all around the city confirmed the answer. The two looked around to see several buildings collapse all around the city.

"I'm glad I don't live here," Rika pointed out.

"Hope they're insured against digimon attacks," Barbara joked.

A loud cracking noise causes them to turn around. Omnimon breaks free from the ice. Sakuyamon and Dianamon step back slowly as he advances, taking out his Garuru Cannon.

"Supreme Canno-ARGH!" Omnimon's shot flew in a random direction, blowing up the unlucky building.

MagnaAngemon slashed the knight's back again. This time it didn't have as much effect. Omnimon quickly turned around and raised his sword into the air. Dianamon's weapon comes flying back, it knocks Omnimon in the head. The great knight topples backwards as Dianamon catches her weapon. Both the female digimon jump out of the way as Omnimon falls down, all the way down to the street below.

The trio watch as the smoke spreads out across the air, they know it's not over yet. Omnimon jumps up quickly and slams his sword onto Dianamon.

"Dianamon!"

"Rika!"

"Supreme Cannon!"

MagnaAngemon tackles Sakuyamon out of the way, taking the full blast himself.

"AHHHH!"

* * *

TK and Kari make it to the roof, just in time to see an angel get hit by a powerful blast.

"MagnaAngemon!" TK cries out.

The blast sends the angel flying back. MagnaAngemon glowed brightly, then flashed into Patamon. TK manages to catch his weakened partner with Kari right behind him.

"TK…" Patamon weakly tried to talk.  
"I'm here Patamon, I'm here."

TK and Kari watch as Sakuyamon and Dianamon try to battle Omnimon. The great knight was merely knocking away the two smaller combatants, who just keep coming back regardless of how much damage they've been taking.

"Transcendent Sword!" Omnimon knocks away the two smaller digimon once more. The two of them crash through two different buildings. The great knight catches something on the corner of his eye, TK and Kari.

He takes out his cannon and aims at them, charging its energy.

"Come on Kari we gotta leave!" TK grabs Kari's hand and drags her away.

* * *

The other digidestined make it out of the building.

"I can't… run… anymore…" Yolei panted hard.

"We have to keep going guys!" Sora told them all.

"What about Kari?" Davis asked her.

"And TK?" Cody added.

"Matt told them to get to the roof," Izzy started. "His friends should be able to find them easily."

"But they're dealing with the Dark Masters and Omnimon all at once," Ken pointed out. "When we saw them save TK, other then that one girl from before, there four others."

"Right," Izzy complimented. "That means they're taking on the Dark Masters one by one. If we include the other two that's fighting Omnimon, that should be all the ones we know of. Knowing Tai, he would've brought everything he could to save us. Now, the question is…"

"Where's Tai?" Sora asked softly.

"Supreme Cannon!" they all heard Omnimon call out his attack.

All the digidestined turn to see a great beam of light explode on the building they just escaped from.

"TK!" Matt yelled out into the skies. The top of the building begins to tip over, the weakened walls from the earlier attack gave way.

"TK!" Kari's voice echoed through the emptiness.

TK groaned as he opened his eyes slowly. He saw a worried Kari holding onto Patamon with both arms. "Kari?"

"Come on TK, we need to hurry!"

The entire roof began to tilt even more underneath them. TK tried to catch his footing, but something else caught his attention. A glow from Omnimon's cannon.

"Supreme Cannon!"

The building is hit once more with the massive blast. This time it was enough to slide the entire top portion to one side. TK quickly grabs Kari's hand and pulls her to the end that's rising upwards. The platform slides further and collides with a neighboring building. But gravity began to work and it began to tilt sharply. TK strained to hold on.

Omnimon aimed once more, charging his weapon. Dianamon kicks his aim off, and the blast hits a faraway structure.

"Atremis Arrow!" Dianamon freezes the cannon arm.

"Amethyst Mandala!" Sakuyamon immobilizes Omnimon's sword arm in a ring of energy.

Dianamon and Sakuyamon nodded to each other.

"Crescent Kick!"

"Spirit Kick!"

A double kick to the chin. Omnimon topples backwards. The two smaller fighters bounced of off the great knight's chest, high into the air.

"Double…"

"Celestial…"

"KIIIIIICK!"

A full power attack, with double the digimon doubling the power. They hit the great knight's chest square on. Their combined power erupts into the sky as all three of them dive to the ground. They all hit the ground, the shockwave spreads in all directions, breaking windows of nearby structures.

Dianamon and Sakuyamon jump out onto a tall building, panting hard.

"Do… you think…" Dianamon turned to Sakuyamon. "That did it?"

"No…" Sakuyamon looks at her partner. "He's a lot… stronger then that."

"Transcendent Sword!"

A great slash wave cuts through the building they're on. Both of them jump away as their opponent returns for another round.

* * *

The platform tilted again, TK held his grip, what was left of it.

"TK!" Kari cried.

The rooftop fell completely, both digidestined began to plummet. TK, Kari and Patamon were separated by to the shock of the fall. TK grabs Patamon and reaches for Kari. The other digidestined can only watch in horror as all three of them rapidly descend to the earth.

_I've got to… _TK desperately tries to reach for Kari. _Save her!_

TK manages to grab hold of Kari, but he could see the ground come up fast, and hear the roof behind him.

_There's a way… There's got to be a way! No matter what, I'm not going to let anything happen to Kari!_

TK can't see it, but Kari can. A glow on his heart shines, his digivice also started to shine brightly.

"TK?"

TK looked into Kari's eyes, "It's going to be fine Kari, I promise." He snuggled her closer to him. "I'll protect you." _NO MATTER WHAT!_

BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION

* * *

"Fearless Discs!" Tai unleashes a flurry of crests towards Diaboromon. The demon jumps around wildly, dodging all the discs as they cut apart the surrounding environment. Tai unconsciously creates a larger crest behind him. Flames erupted from every point of the crest as Tai tosses the disc. It looked like a giant flaming wheel, even Diaboromon was stunned enough to get hit by it.

"_What in the world was that?"_

_You didn't feel it Tai?_

"_Feel what?"_

_Someone's courage… is burning through. Your power is getting stronger._

"_Then let's not let their courage go to waste."_

Tai creates twin swords and dives for the demon digimon.

"Crimson Cross!" Tai slashed Diaboromon in an X pattern.

The yellow X on Diaboromon's body glowed brightly. The demon growled loudly, the slash marks ignited and his body burned in fire. Diaboromon dissolved into little bits of data. Tai didn't even turn around as he stood up straight, the wind from the flames causing his hair to dance. Both fire and darkness disappeared completely.

"_Now, we have to get back to-"_

_Look out!_

Alice created a courage disc to the side. It blocked an energy blast headed for them.

"_What was that?"_

_I don't know._

Tai tried to look through the smoke. He saw a Diaboromon clinging onto a building wall stare back at him.

_Diaboromon? But didn't we just-?_

"_Yeah…" _Tai quickly figured out what was happening and hardened himself._ "We did."_

_What's going on?_

"_He multiplied."_

Just as he thought those words, several more Diaboromon crawled out of their hiding places. Tai ignites his swords and flies towards the nearest demon.

* * *

The digidestined shield their eyes from the gust of wind. The roof just collapsed on the road, TK and Kari with it. The wind dies and Matt hurriedly rushed to the debris.

"TK! TK!" Matt cries out to the broken pieces of roof. "Answer me TK!"

"Kari!" Davis was right behind him, calling for Kari.

All the other digidestined quickly followed, frantically searching for their friends. A large pile of steel shifted. Matt, Davis and the others gathered around it and a large armored angel digimon emerged.

It had eight golden wings and shining blue and silver armor. In one of his arms was Kari.

"TK?" Kari looked at her knight in shining armor.

"Matt, Davis," the knight looks at the rest of the digidestined. "Take Kari and get somewhere safe." He gently lets Kari down and flies off to face off against Omnimon.

"Kari!" Davis quickly ran to her side, followed by the rest of the digidestined.

"Kari, are you okay?" Yolei asked the shocked girl. "Who was that?"

"That," Tentomon butted in. "Was Seraphimon. A Celestial Angel digimon that controls a great deal of holy power. It is said that this digimon can call forth the powers of heaven itself. His attacks include his Shining Excalibur sword of light and the great Seven Heavens."

"Seraphimon?" Cody asked. "That means Patamon warp digivolved all the way to Mega!"

"But where's TK?" Matt looked around as he spoke those words.

"That was TK," Kari told them.

"WHAT?"

"Are you kidding me?" Davis cried.

"No," Kari shook her head. "I could feel it. He's in there, I know it."

* * *

"Shining Excalibur!" Seraphimon slashes Omnimon's back, creating a huge cut in the great knight's cape and a great slash on the back.

Omnimon swings around with his sword around, the angel flies back to avoid it. Seven globes of rainbow energy surround the angel.

"Seven Heavens!" Seraphimon's orbs turn into beams of rainbow light.

Omnimon flies out of the way, but the light bends easily and chases after the great knight. Omnimon flies off at full speed, the angel's attack follows him everywhere he goes. The great knight turns around and aims his cannon.

"Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon's cannon blast took out half of the beams, however the other half accelerated and impacted on Omnimon with such force that the mighty warrior lost control of his flight and toppled on the ground.

Sakuyamon and Dianamon just looked at their new ally.

"Do you know who this guy belongs to Rika?" Barbara asks her.

"No idea," Rika told her. "But it looks like he's an ally."

"That's kind of rude Rika," the angel turned towards them. "Then again, it is hard to recognize me in here."

"Is that you TK?" Sakuyamon moved in for a closer look. "How?"

"I don't know-" TK heard a loud rumbling noise a little distance away. Omnimon was getting back up. "We better take care of this first."

"On it!" Dianamon jumped closer to the great knight. "Artemis Arrow!" the lunar knight's attacks freeze the weakened Omnimon.

Omnimon was still strong enough to break free of the ice prison. He quickly aimed his cannon at the angel.

"Supreme Cannon!"

"Seven Heavens!"

Their attacks collided, and the explosion rocked the sky.

"You guys better stay back," TK told the two girls.

"Why would we want to do that?" Rika sounded a little annoyed.

"You've taken quite a beating," the boy answered. "It took everything you've got just to last this long. He's already weakened enough, just leave him to me."

"Fine," Rika reluctantly replied. "But don't come crying to us when you need help."

Seraphimon extends his sword and flies towards Omnimon.

"You ready Patamon?"

"You bet!"

"Let's GO!"

"Transcendent Sword!"

"Shining Excalibur!"

("Cue Insert Music 1")

The two blades spark the air. Omnimon and Seraphimon fly around, the sparks of their swords flashing like lightning.

"Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon unleashes a barrage of energy shots, one after another.

Seraphimon avoids the great knight's blasts, as several building in the area are destroyed.

"Seven Sevens!" The angel fires off his rainbow lights.

Omnimon skillfully flies around the city, he impales a nearby car and tosses it into the attack. Five of the lights explode on impact, two beams remain. Omnimon fires his supreme cannon on the ground just ahead of him. The blast was enough to take out the remaining lights.

The great knight looks up to see the angel come after him.

"Transcendent Sword!" Omnimon's sword cuts right through a nearby building.

"What?" Seraphimon stops to see the building fall before him.

Then a large slash splits it into two. Omnimon comes rushing through the cut. Seraphimon prepares for impact, only to be Supreme Cannon'd to the face and into a building.

Seraphimon collects himself in time to see Omnimon dash right in for a finishing strike.

"Shining Excalibur!" the angel just barely stops the sword right in front of his face. "Archangel's Song!" Seraphimon's wings glowed brightly, shining like a bright white sun.

Omnimon was forced to back away, shielding his eyes from the intense light.

"Seven Heavens!"

The bright light faded, Omnimon opens his eyes to find seven rainbow beams circling him, trapping him.

"Now," TK spoke from the inside of his digimon. "To drive out the darkness…"

"HOLY PURIFICATION!" Seraphimon raises his sword in the air. It glows a golden yellow light. "RAAAH!" The angel dives towards Omnimon. His Seven Heavens scatter to the winds, the sword pierces through Omnimon's chest.

Light erupted from the impalement, it begins to swallow both Omnimon and Seraphimon.

"Agumon! Gabumon!" TK desperately calls to his digimon friends. "Come back to us! Return to the light!"

A giant flash of light engulfs the two of them, Omnimon's darkness shatters in all directions. The great knight himself turned white and split into Agumon and Gabumon.

Sakuyamon and Dianamon, who followed the fight but stayed back, catches the two tired rookies.

("Stop Insert Music 1")

"They're okay," Sakuyamon told Seraphimon. "They're just drained of energy."

"That's a relief," TK left out a small breath. " We better get them back to-"

An orange flash catches his eye. In the far distance, a towering inferno burns.

* * *

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon drives by once more, shooting off his bullets to Metal Seadramon's face.

"When are you going to realize that your attacks are useless against me?" the giant steel snake flew above the ground, chasing the biker.

"You can't even hit me!" Beelzemon taunted. "You're attacks are even more useless if you can't hit anything!"

"Why you!" MetalSeadramon stops and charges his nose. "River of Power!"

Beelzemon maximizes his speed as the powerful beam tears through the road. "Come on Behemoth, show me what you can do!"

Beelzemon's bike speeds up even more as the River of Power chases them. Beelzemon drives into a very tall skyscraper, the snake's attack explodes on contact with the structure as Beelzemon speeds up an escalator and breaks a window through to the other side. The demon biker skids his bike to a full stop and watches as the building he just came out of begin to collapse. Beelzemon turns his bike around back to wards the falling skyscraper. He revs up fast and hard, he launches himself forward at full speed.

"I am so going to love this!" Beelzemon had a giant smile on his face.

("Cue Insert Music 2")

"HAAA!" Beelzemon pulls his bike up into the air and onto the falling building's wall. He races up the building as it continues to fall. The building cracks up all over, the demon biker tries his best to stay on the wall. Beelzemon can see the top now, he smiles big as the building begins to break apart.

"HAAA… YAAA!" Beelzemon jumps off the last part of the falling debris.

MetalSeadramon sees a shadow pass his eye. He look up to find a motorbike flying to his face. Beelzemon jumps off.

"Double Impact!" the demon shoots his bike several time. The final time hitting the gas tank. The vehicle explodes on the metal snake's face.

"AAAARGH!" MetalSeadramon screamed in agony as his eyes burned. His body flails wildly, his tail whacks Beezlemon away.

MetalSeadramon recovers his eye sight quickly. "Alright where are you, you son of a-" The metal snake sees a tall building with one of its windows broken in. "There you are, you won't escape this time! River of Power!"

MetalSeadramon turns his head as his giant laser blasts through the building. The top part slides of and explodes into a cloud of black smoke.

"Hey!" as the smoke begins to clear, Beelzemon Blast Mode becomes visible. A glowing pentagram shines before him, his cannon arm is aiming right through the center. "Did you miss me?"

"RIVER OF POWER!"

"CORONA DESTROYER!"

The two great energies collide in the sky. They were in a deadlock, neither of their attacks can overpower the other.

"I can do this all day," MetalSeadramon taunted.

"Sorry," Beelzemon smiled. "I'm in a rush!" With his free arm, he takes out one of his guns and aims for the metal snakes head. "Hasta la vista, baby." He fires a single shot.

MetalSeadramon can see the bullet fly, it flies across the distance between them, right next to their giant beams. The bullet hits the snake in the eye, he rears back, screaming in pain. Beelzemon's attack quickly connected with the snake's head. MetalSeadramon resisted the power as much as he could, but it was too much. The blast pierces through and the metal snake screams once more before turning into digital data.

("Stop Insert Music 2")

Beelzemon drops his arm and cracks his neck, "That was a little harder then I thought."

A bright orange flash in the distance surprises him. In that direction, a volcano of fire roars.

* * *

"Power Pummel!" MegaGargomon punches Machinedramon in the head once again.

"If we can keep him at close range," Henry grunts. "He won't be able to use his Giga Cannon attack."

"That's what you think!" Machinedramon's cannon begin to glow brightly. "Giga Cannon!"

"Wha-"

The explosion knocks back both giant digimon. Machindramon recovers faster and tackles MegaGargomon into a wall.

"Giga Cannon!" Machinedramon's attack sends MegaGargomon through several structures and streets.

"Ow!" Terriermon complained. "What the heck just happened?"

"We're getting beaten," Henry stated. "That's what happened."  
"I knew we should've taken on MetalSeadramon!"

"Stop complaining!" Henry yelled at his partner. "Just focus on beating him!"

"How? With the way we've been fighting, we'll be overpowered in no time!"

"If we can't overpower him, we'll just have to outsmart him."

("Cue Insert Music 3")

Machinedramon begins charging through the holes in the buildings, his claws shined. The green giant round house kicks a wall off. MegaGargomon blocks the claws with is arm and uppercuts the steel dragon in the chin. The green giant turns around, punches another wall and flies off. Machinedramon watches the building come down on top of him.

From the sky, MegaGargomon can hear Machinedramon blasting floor after floor after floor. Until the finally the roof comes down.

"Right about…" Henry was waiting for something.

A large flash of light erupted from the debris, Machinedramon came out looking for his opponent.

"Mega Barrage!" the green giant unloads all of his missiles. They all rain down around the steel dragon.

Machinedramon tries to shield himself. A large dark cloud builds up all around the dragon. The barrage stops and the dragon can't see anything through the cloud.

"What?"

"Power Pummel!" MegaGargomon emerges from the cloud and socks Machinedramon in the head. Henry unleashes a full martial arts combo on the dragon, ending in a spin kick that knocks it down.

"Hey!" Terriermon yelled. "We're not done yet!"

MegaGargomon grabs Machinedramon's tail and begins to spin around, faster, faster, faster. The green giant releases the dragon into the air.

"GARGO MISSILES!"

MegaGargomon fires off his shoulder missiles. They connect with their target, a massive explosion in the sky seems like a giant firework.

("Stop Insert Music 3")

MegaGargomon watches as Machinedramon's data flies off towards the skies.

"That was easy." Terriermon jokes.

"Yeah right," Henry chuckles.

They feel a sudden heat wave, it gets stronger with each passing second. MegaGargomon flies above the buildings to see a tower of flame some distance away.

* * *

("Cue Insert Music 4")

"Justice Kick!"

"Puppet Pummel!"

The attacks connect at the same time, knocking back both fighters.

"Puppet Pulverizer!" Puppetmon slams his hammer on the road. A giant shockwave sends concrete and cars to the air after Justimon.

Justimon back flips away, but the wave is catching up fast. He sees a car in midair and jumps after it.

"Justice Kick!" he kicks the car down to the puppet.

"Puppet Hammer!" Puppetmon just smacks it away with his hammer, Justimon's foot connected with his face. The puppet bounced back a few times before recovering. "Flying Cross Cutter!"

Justimon cuts a nearby lamppost and tosses it towards the flying marionette cross. The two collide and bounced of each other, they flew in random directions. Justimon stomped the ground, a manhole cover flies in front of him, he catches it and throws it at the puppet. Puppetmon whacked it back at him. Justimon tilted his head as the circle flew by. Ryo looks at the open sewer underneath him.

"Hey Cyberdramon, I've got an idea."

Puppetmon walks closer, "You know what? I'm bored now. Let's finish this!"

"I agree! Thunderclap!" Justimon sends a large shockwave through the road.

Puppetmon loses his balance, the cracked road breaks underneath him. The puppet falls through and into the sewers.

"Eww," Puppetmon raises his hand from the dirty water. A car lands on top of him. The car explodes and Puppetmon jumps out of the sewers. "Okay! Show yourself! Hide and seek is over!"

"Who's hiding?"

Puppetmon turns around and sees Justimon above him, his arm turned into a blade.

"Voltage Blade!" Justimon cuts Puppetmon right down the middle.

"H-h-how?"

"I jumped into the sewers after I threw the car, it was easy to sneak up behind you. It's called strategy, you should try it sometime."

Puppetmon dissolved into millions of bits of dark data.

("Stop Insert Music 4")

"Phew, now what?" Ryo asks his partner.

A sudden heat wave engulfs the area. Justimon jumps up onto a tall building to see what was going on. In the distance was a giant inferno.

* * *

Gallantmon Crimson Mode flies through the hole he just sent Piedmon's body through. The place was pitch black, he couldn't see a thing.

"ARGH!" Gallantmon feels a sharp sting on his back.

"What's the matter? Can't see in the dark?" Piedmon taunts from the darkness, a menacing laugh echoes through the room. "Here, let me light up the room!"

A circle of fire ignites at the knight's feet. The knight topples back to get out of hit, but he's slashed again. Piedmon's laugh echoes.

"Takato," Guilmon whispered to his tamer.

"Don't worry boy," Takato reassured him. "We can do this."

"Crimson Light!" Gallantmon's weapon glowed in a bright flash.

("Cue Insert Music 5")

Piedmon covers his eyes from the light. Gallantmon find his opponent and flies into him, taking him through the wall and into midair. Piedmon stabs Gallantmon's shoulder and jumps back. The knight recovers his flight, Piedmon dives at him, landing a slash right on his chest. Just as Gallantmon turns around, another slash through his arm.

"Trump Sword!" Several swords fly through the air.

Gallantmon dodges and deflects several of them, but they keep multiplying around him as Piedmon bounces from building to building.

"What's the matter? Can't keep up? Try this, Clown Trick!" Piedmon creates multiple ghosts of himself, they all bounce around Gallantmon as the swords fly around.

A couple ghosts fly in and slash Gallantmon. The knight tries to slash one of them, but it disappeared and a sword flies through, grazing the knight.

"We can't fight them like this," Takato mentioned to Guilmon as Gallantmon deflects more swords and cuts through more ghosts.

"Leave it to me Takato!"

Gallantmon floats still, the swords and ghosts flying around him. Takato can feel what Guilmon is doing, he's feeling for the real Piedmon. A quick sniff of the air was all he needed.

"There!"

Gallantmon charges through the flying swords, deflecting them away as he chases the real clown. Several of the ghosts try to confuse the knight, but the scent can't be fooled.

"Final Justice!" Gallantmon tosses his spear of light right through the clown. "Invincible Sword!" The knight finishes off the clown with a powerful cut. "Your show just got canceled."

Piedmon dissolves into millions of bits of data.

("Stop Insert Music 5")

"Man, are you okay boy?" Takato asked from inside Gallantmon.

"I'm fine Takato," Guilmon happily replied. "That was a lot harder then I thought."

"It was," Takato giggled. "Be we got through it, together."

"Yeah."

A bright flash of orange light catches their attention. A towering flame burns in the distance.

* * *

"Fearless Discs!" Tai throws several courage crests, cutting up many Diaboromons.

"Brave Force!" the boy unleashes a barrage of energy at his numerous foes.

Tai tosses a ball of energy in front of him, "Fire Bolt!" he kicks it with such a force that the ground it flew over gave way.

_There's too many of them!_

"_Don't give up yet, Alice."_

"Solar Nova!" the boy throws a large energy ball at the Diaboromon army, many of them were wiped out by the blast.

_He's already defeated hundreds of Diaboromon but he's still not losing any energy. He's getting stronger instead. All the courage from everyone else, their fighting with everything they have against the Dark Masters, that power is flowing towards him, strengthening him._

_Soon, all this power will…_

A powerful aura ignites around Tai. He can feel all the power rushing through his body, several areas have already begun to smoke.

_Tai! You have to release all this power quickly before it becomes too much!_

"_I know."_

Tai turns towards the Diaboromon army, raising one hand in front of him, the crest of courage glowing on the back of his hand. "Come and get it! This hand of mine is burning with power! This force, our combined courage, is more then enough to defeat the likes of you!" Tai's hand glows brightly, the symbol of courage burns itself on the back of the hand. "BLAZING FURY!" Tai punches down sending a small fireball downwards, a giant crest of courage appears on the ground below. It stretches out, longer, bigger. All the Diaboromon charge Tai in hopes of stopping what ever he is doing.

"INFEEERNOOOO!"

A gigantic flame erupts from the crest on the ground. It engulfs everything that was above it, all the demon digimon included. Tai himself is covered in flame, but is unaffected because this was his own fire.

_It's so… warm… _Alice commented. _It feels... so good._

"_That's because this isn't just our power, it's everyone else's."_

The great fire continues to burn, all the Diaboromon dissolve into the flames. Tai just floats, feeling not just his own power, but the power that was given to him from all his friends. As soon as the last Diaboromon has dissolved, the flames fade to the sky.

"The night is darkest just before the dawn," Tai speaks to himself. "But the dawn will come. I'll make sure of that."

* * *

Author: The digidestined have been saved! It won't be long now before they combine their might against Nightmare Myotismon. Expect a few short chapters after this, I need to take a breather and think about how I'm going to continue this story from here.

Also, I don't know if you've noticed but, outside of battle, I'm having a difficult time giving the digimon lines. I tend to focus more on the human characters when there's no fighting going on. Even then I still have problems giving some of the human characters lines, such as Joe, Cody, Yolei, etc... but then again I'm trying to focus on the drama between Tai, Alice, Sora and Matt, with a little TK and Kari of course, dunno if I can do anymore for the Tamers now that the digidestined are freed. GAH! There's too many characters to handle now! Guess there's no choice but to deal with it. I'll try to do better in the future.

Anyway, how was the musical experiment, if you've tried it. Should I do it again or not?  
For now though, I'm not planning on doing it again.  
If you did or didn't like it, you better review so that I know if you want me to do it again (or not).


	16. Reunion Lost, Rebirth of Death

EMO TAI ALERT EMO TAI ALERT!

Author: I'm not too proud of this chapter myself.

* * *

16

**"Reunion Lost, Rebirth of Death"**

TK returns to the digidestend with Sakuyamon and Dianamon holding Agumon and Gabumon.

"Gabumon!" Matt rushed to his weakened partner.

All three degenerated back to their human and rookie level forms. Barbara handed over Gabumon to Matt and Rika gave Agumon to Sora.

Sora was clearly worried, "Are they…?"

"They'll be fine," Rika assured them. "They just need some rest."

"Thank goodness…"

"Now that the Dark Masters are history," TK began. "Let's do introductions."

TK moves over to Rika and Renamon, "This is Rika and her partner Renamon. Their Mega form is called Sakuyamon."

"And I'm Barbara," the redhead took the initiative. "This is my partner, Lunamon. Our Mega form is called Dianamon."

"HEY!" Beelzemon called out from the sky, he lands right in front of them.

"Whoa, cool!" Davis smiled.

"Name's Beelzemon, nice to meet you."

"Don't forget us!" a green giant falls towards the group. It splits up into Henry and Terriermon and lands on their feet.

"I'm Henry, nice to finally meet you."

"And I'm Terriermon! You'll never find a more cuter digimon then me!"

Veemon steps forward, "You wanna bet?"

Justimon land in the middle of the group, "Hiya."

"Stop trying to look cool Ryo," Rika sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Davis cried. "He is cool!"

"You're my kind of guy," Justimon told him before splitting up.

"I'm Ryo, and this is my partner Cyberdramon. Together we become Justimon!"

"Yeah!" Davis yelled.

"Sheesh Davis," Yolei spoke. "Can you keep your stupidity down a bit?"

"Seriously," Cody agreed.

"Hey!"

Mimi catches something headed their way, "What's that?"

"That," TK started. "Is Gallantmon, the fusion of Takato and Guilmon."

Gallantmon joins the party and splits up into two. "Hello everybody!"

"Oh wow," Mimi adored. "He's got goggles on his head."

"Does that make you the leader of these digidestined?" Izzy asked.

"Takato?" Henry laughed. "Our leader?"

"Normally," Rika started. "He can't lead anyone out of a paper bag."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Takato fought back.

Rika smiles, "But when it comes down to it, he's the one that always pulls us through."

"He is?" Terriermon acted surprised.

"Just ask Jeri," Rika replied.

"Hey," Ryo snuck up closer to Rika. "You're not getting soft on us are you Rika?"

"In your dreams."

The group laughs together. The Tamers have completed their mission, the digidestined has been saved. Now is the time to plan a counter attack against NightmareMyotismon.

Sora looks around, but she doesn't find what she's been looking for.

Matt walks up to her, "Is something wrong?"

"Where's Tai?"

TK overhears them, "That reminds me." The entire gang turns over to him and listens. "After we defeated Omnimon, we saw this tremendous fire not too far from here."

Takato jumps in, "Hey I saw that too. Just I defeated Piedmon."

Henry spoke out, "Same here, after we finished off Machinedramon."

Ryo joins, "After Puppetmon fell, we ended up seeing it too."

Beelzemon adds, "When I was done frying eels, I saw it too."

"So that's the heat wave we felt," Izzy had his hand on his chin. "So Tai's power is fire based is it?"

"More importantly," Matt interrupted. "Where and how did he get that power?"

"Even he doesn't know," TK explained. "He just says he got it as soon as he was transported to their world."

"Is that how you got your digivolving power too?" Tentomon asked curiously.

"I don't know," he answers honestly. "I didn't even know I could do that until it happened."

"I'm telling you it's looooove," Mimi joked.

TK and Kari blushed a bright red. Ken, Yolei, Cody and their digimon had to hold and gag Davis from doing or saying anything. TK and Kari just quickly peeked at each other before shyly turning away.

"Ahem," Joe interrupted. "I'd like to chat too but there are other things we need to be concerned about."

"I agree," Matt told them. "We need to talk to Tai first."

Barbara takes out her digivice, "Tai? Come in Tai."

"Barbara?" Tai's voice came in.

"Where are you?"

"Resting, I'm beat."

Matt gave Gabumon to TK and moved over to Barbara and took out his hand, asking for her digivice. Barbara nods and gave it to him.

"Tai… It's me."

* * *

"Matt?" Tai put his digivice closer to his face.

"Yeah," Matt confirmed. "Listen Tai, we've got a lot to talk about."

"I've already spoken with TK, I'm up to speed. I'm sure that he and the Tamers can fill you in themselves."

"I'm well aware of that."

"Tai…" Tai hears Sora's voice in the background. Alice feels his heart skip.

"Listen," Matt started. "Agumon and Gabumon are seriously injured and-"

"Are they alright?"

"They're fine, just resting."

"Then take them to the Tamer's world, there's a digimon there that can heal them up in no time."

"Oh yeah," Tai hears Takato. "I completely forgot about Kenta and MarineAngemon."

"Tamers, take everyone back to your world. I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Tai-!" Matt sounded irritated.

"I need to make sure I got all of them. I was fighting Diaboromon here and he did his multiplication tactic. I'm hoping that if there are any of them left, they don't find me first."

Silence from the other side.

_Do you really think he bought it?_

"_Not likely. Matt isn't stupid, but he knows that Diaboromon shouldn't be underestimated. I just hope I'm wrong myself."_

_TK said he's been leading the digidestined since your disappearance._

"_He's a lot more careful then I am. I tend prefer rushing in to take out the bad guys as fast as we can. Matt doesn't like the chances of anyone getting hurt, we're kinda like opposites. Which is why we can work together so well."_

_But right now you're using that to your advantage._

"_I just… don't want to see them right now."_

_Everyone? Or just Sora?_

Tai fell silent at that. Alice knew him well. Considering that they've been together all this time, and the fact that she has to fuse with him in order to unleash his power, he shouldn't be surprised. Even he did try his best to hide his feeling about Sora from her, he couldn't hide from them himself.

"Alright Tai," Matt sounded displeased. "You win, this time. We'll see you later then."

"Later."

The radio fell silent and Tai just sat back and sighed. That was a close call, but still, Alice can see right through him.

_Why?_

"…"

_I don't know if we can work together like this Tai. Please, tell me what going on._

"… _Alright, I'll tell you."_ Tai stood up and looked around the scorched earth, he flew in one direction. It took a while but he finally found a bench he can sit down on.

He and Alice separated so that Alice can sit right next to him, she wanted to see his face as he talked, believing that she'll get a better understanding like this instead of merely feeling his tangled emotions from within.

"You were with me when we watched the entire Digimon Adventure series," Tai started.

"How can I forget?" the ghost smiled. "You were all over the place while we watched. From laughing to spitting out your drink to screaming your lungs out. It looked like you were having a blast."

"Heh," Tai smiled. "Guess I was, watching our memories. Though, there was some that I would like to forget."

"Like what?"

"During that Christmas," Tai lifted his head, their eyes met. "That day when I finally pulled myself together to go and ask her to come with me."

Alice stood in silence. She knew what he was talking about,

"_Wow," Sora exclaimed, nervously holding a present in her hands. "This is so exciting, people are already lining up for Matt's concert!"_

"_Don't worry Sora," Biyomon reassured her. "We'll be sure to get good seats, especially once to give him these homemade cookies."_

"_I hope…"_

"_Sora," Tai and Agumon walk in. "Wait up!"_

"_Oh Tai," Sora shyly tries to hide her embarrassment and the present._

"_Something smells good!" Agumon cries._

_Gabumon opens the door, "Matt's busy getting ready, but I'll take those to him. Mmm…"_

"_I bet you will!" Biyomon yells at the dog. "No way! You'll eat the whole thing yourself!"_

"_Why I resent that! I'm on a diet!"_

"_So umm…, Sora…?" Tai nervously begins. "Are you going to the concert with anybody? I mean, not that it matters to me, just wondering."_

"_No," Sora quickly answers. "I want to be available in case Matt is free afterwards."_

"_Oh…" Tai sounds disappointed. "I see… Matt, huh?"_

"_Uh…" Sora couldn't think of anything to say._

_Tai walks closer to her and places a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay…"_

"_You're not mad at me Tai?"_

"_No, o-of course not." Tai pushes Sora towards the door. "Now get in there and say 'Hi!' to Matt for me."_

"_Thanks Tai."_

_Agumon raises his claws into the air, "The least you could do is leave us the cookies!"_

_Sora giggles, "Tell you what, I'll make some special ones for you." She turns around and walks through the door._

"_I'll be waiting, thanks."_

"I never did get those cookies," Tai complained.

"Why? Did she forget?"

"No, Agumon ate them all."

Alice could've sworn she heard a little 'heh' after he said that.

"I should've taken that as a sign," Tai looks up into the black sky. "I was never meant to be with Sora."

"What's wrong with you!?" Alice angrily exclaims. "Don't you remember that you were the one that saved her from Datamon?"

"I was just fooling myself," Tai closes his eyes. "All I really wanted to do was to find my own courage then."

"DON'T LIE!" Alice slapped him. "You don't really believe that do you? What were you crying for when Sora was kidnapped? Those tears you shed were for her! You even called out her name! Don't you know? It was because of Sora that you gained your courage!"

Tai faced his partner again, "I've… lost those feelings on that day…"

"No you haven't!" Alice stands up and angrily looks at Tai. "You haven't lost hem at all! You've just hidden them, pushed them aside, hiding them from yourself! You can still regain them! You can still-"

"What's the point!?" Tai stands up and looks at the ghost. "Didn't you see the epilogue? Sora and Matt, they-" Tai's voice dropped drastically. "You saw the resemblance they had with their children. Matt's daughter looks like Sora while Sora's son looks like Matt. There's no mistaking it."

"How can you say that?"

"The entire anime series follows our adventures exactly, word for word. There's no reason to believe it couldn't be wrong."

"But it is."

"How?"

"I'm here," Alice puts her hand on her heart. "You're here, talking to me. Did any of this happen in the anime?"

"…"

"Don't you see?" Alice moved closer to him. "You can still change things, the future isn't set in stone."

"It never is…" Tai looks up to the sky once more. "I guess I've just forgotten. Or I'm just afraid…"

"I don't like this side of you Tai," Alice walked even closer to him. "You hold the crest of courage. Since our time together I got to know you, inside and out. Your power runs on courage, that's your strength. I've always seen you looking to the future without looking back, pushing through whatever comes your way."

"Heh," Tai smiles. "Except for crazy fan girls, they're a lot more dangerous then some of the digimon I've faced. I'd rather fight the Dark Masters again instead of trying to run through a crowd of crazed fan girls."

Alice giggled, "There we go. That's the Tai I know and-" Alice caught herself before she finishes.

Tai looks at her curiously, "Were you going to add some thing to that?"

"No," Alice blushed. "I just got carried away, that's all."

"Now who's all scared?" Tai giggles and puts his hand on her head and messes up her hair.

"Hey, quit it!" Alice takes Tai's hand off of her and holds it. "You knew?"

"Yeah," Tai answered softly. "Just as you can feel my emotions, I can feel yours."

Alice blushed even more, "This is embarrassing."

Tai smiles, "Wow, this is a side of you I've never seen before."

They couldn't find the words to continue their conversation, a long silence hung over them. Alice's face was flushed red while Tai just smiles.

The ghost girl suddenly reaches for him. Startled, Tai steps back as Alice grabs his digivice.

Tai feels an explosion behind him. He turns around and looks through a courage crest to find a Diaboromon looking straight at him.

"_You know you could've warned me."_

_There wasn't any time._

Tai places his hand behind him and creates a giant crest, "You picked the worst time to attack us." The crest begins to spin and fire ignites all around it. "Fearless Disc!" The disc flies, Diaboromon tries to jump out of the way but is hit by an orange beam of energy. The courage disc cuts right through it and the demon dissolves into data.

"_That better be the last of them."_

Tai and Alice look at the floating data. The data flies to a point in the sky, where something awaits.

_What is that?_

"_It can't be…"_

Diaboromon's data floats towards the giant object in the sky. The data fuses with the object, and it lowers itself below the clouds. A gigantic digi-egg. The egg hatches and a great spider like creature falls from it towards the ground.

"Armageddemon"

* * *

Author: Juuust when you think it's over BOOM another enemy appears.


	17. Short Rest

Author: Eeep, another pathetically short chapter.

* * *

17

**Short Rest**

"Alright Tai," Matt spoke to the digivice. "You win, this time. We'll see you later then."

"Later," Tai's voice come through the digivice, then no sound can be heard form the other side.

Matt tosses the digivice back to Barbara, "Well, let's go!"

"Are you sure?" Sora asks nervously.

"We need to get Agumon and Gabumon out of here right away," Matt started. "Our own digimon are weakened and we can barely stand ourselves. Tai made the right call."

"If you say so…" Sora quietly breathed out.

"Hold on to your hats everybody!" TK yelled at them. "Dimensional Gate OPEN!"

"WHOOOAAA! OOF!"

The digidestined and Tamers land in a big heap in front of the monster makers and Yamaki.

"Boy did I ever miss that," Yolei spoke out sarcastically.

"Will everyone please get off of me?" Davis screamed from the bottom of the pile.

The digidestined and Tamers slowly arrange themselves off the pile. When they were done, Yamaki walks over to them.

"Glad you could make it digidestined."

"Hey," Davis whispers to Ryo. "Who's the man in black?"

"We can do introductions later," TK quickly interrupted. "Yamaki, can you get Kenta and MarineAngemon here ASAP? We have a couple of injured digimon here."

"I'll get right on it, you just get everyone to the infirmary and debrief them."

"Will do," TK signaled to everybody. "Let's go everyone."

"Wait," Yamaki stops him. "Where's Tai?"

"He's staying behind," Matt answers. "He wants to make sure he took out all of his opponents."

Yamaki flicked his lighter, "Alright then." He walks over to the monster makers and was talking to someone through a radio.

TK and the Tamers lead the group into a room to lay Agumon and Gabumon down.

"Alright," Matt took over the group and looked at TK and his friends. "TK, tell us everything you know."

* * *

"That's it," TK finished. "That's all we know."

"Told ya so," Mimi taunted. "It was the power of his-"

"Courage," Izzy broke in. "That's what his power runs on."

"Does that mean we can get the powers of our own crests back?" Joe asks.

"It's a possibility," Izzy muttered.

"But the way Tai got his powers back," Cody started. "Was a little extreme. He almost died."

"He thought he was going to die," Matt started. "His power only activated only just before he did. He was willing to die to protect us."

"The ultimate courage," Ken muttered out loud.

"Big deal!" Veemon yelled. "I'm sure Davis can do that too, right Davis?!"

"Yeah!" Davis showed off. "Just give me a crest and I can do it!"

"It doesn't work like that Davis," Yolei knocked him down. "Tai just ran into the attack without knowing about his power. It wasn't about him attaining his power, it was about making sure that Matt and Sora survive."

"Let's all spell it out shall we?" Mimi jumped in. "L-O-V-"

"Takato!" Yamaki's voice came through Takato's digivice. "Can you hear me?!"

"What is it Yamaki?"

"Something's happening to the gate! Get over here quickly!"

Takato rushes out, followed by TK, the other Tamers and the Digidestined.

"Hold on!" Matt's words stop everybody. "Gatomon, you and all our digimon stay here. You're all too weak right now you're barely standing. Besides, we need someone to look after Agumon and Gabumon."

"Alright," Gatmon turns to the other digidestined's digimon. "You heard him."

"Right, let's hurry!" Matt urged everyone.

The group quickly makes their way back to where Yamaki is.

"What's happening?" Takato ran over to the computer screen.

The monster makers and Yamaki were staring into a static riddled image.

"The gate started to flux, we can't get it to stabilize."

"Do you know why this is happening?" Barbara asks.

"No," Yamaki turns to the group. "I need one of you to try and contact Tai, your digivices have a stronger connection with each other then our own radios."

Takato quickly takes out his digivice, "Tai! Tai! Can you hear us?"

"-akato! Yama-! –ig troub-! Get ove- -re quick-!" Tai's voice can barely be heard through all the static.

"We can barely hear you! What's going on!"

"Arma- -mon! Did you- -that? Arm- -on!"

"Tai! You're breaking up!"

"It's the gate," Yamaki concluded. We can't even get radio waves through it while it's unstable."

"He said there's trouble!" TK blurted out. "Sounds like there's a digimon involved. We have to help him!"

"Yeah we have to hurry!" Takato agreed.

"Out of the question!" Yamaki yelled at them. "The gate is far too unstable to send anyone through the dimensions."

"As much as I hate to admit it," Barbara muttered. "He's right. If we go through the gate now, we might end up in space or the center of the earth!"

"Isn't there something you can do?" Matt asks.

"We're already doing everything we can," Yamaki answers.

"Can yo- -ar me? It- -gedde-! Armageddemon! - - - " The radio suddenly became quiet. They were getting no more from Tai now.

The greatest silence came from the digidestined and Tamers. They all heard Tai's final word, they knew what that meant.

Armageddomon, one of the most powerful digimon they've ever faced. It was capable of taking down Omnimon and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode without a sweat.

"He's fighting alone now…" Matt whispered softly.

Sora places her hands at her heart.

"Tai…"

* * *

Author: Tai is on his own against Armaggedemon, is he strong enough to take on this gigantic monstrosity alone?

I originally intended this to be longer, with TK and the Tamers explaining everything to Matt and the other digidestined. But that proved difficult, so they did off screen.


	18. Fate of the Sunrise

18

**"Fate of the Sunrise"**

Armageddomon roared out loudly. A great wind flies out from it in all directions, Tai had to brace himself to prevent being knocked back.

"This isn't good," Tai mutters to himself.

The monster turns towards the hero, "Destiny Destroyer!"

"Fearless Disc!" Tai creates a barrier in front of him. The giant energy collides with the shield and a massive explosion blows Tai into the sky.

_Tai!_

Tai quickly stops himself to flying out of control and looks at the evil digimon, who just stares back at him._  
"I'm fine." _Tai tells her. _"He's a lot more powerful then I thought. I'll need the others to help me take him down."_

"Takato! Yamaki! We've got big trouble! Get over here quick!"

"-can bare- -ear you!" Takato's voice struggled over the static. "Wha- -ing on?"

"Armageddemon! Did you get that? Armageddemon!"

"Destiny Destroyer!"

Tai swiftly flies out of the energy's way. The demon fires off more gigantic energy blasts which Tai flies around.

"Brave Force!" Tai fires several small energy pellets around the giant monster, creating a big smoke cloud. Tai raises his hands into the air. "Solar Nova!" Tai throws a large energy ball towards the smoke.

A large explosion on impact, Tai waits until he can see the results.

"Full Scale Attack!" the demon unleashes a grand missile barrage.

"Brave Force!" Tai fires off several energy blasts to intercept the attack.

_Fearless Discs!_ Alice creates crests of courage and shoots them towards the missiles.

The projectiles explode on contact, filling the sky with explosions and smoke.

"Can you hear me?" Tai tries again. "It's Armageddemon! Armageddemon!"

Tai listens for a response, there was nothing. Not even loud static, just silence.

"Something must be happening to the gate."

_Could it be Armageddemon?_

"_Could be, it's not like we can just run away from it either. If we did, who knows what kind of damage that thing could do to our world." _

_That means we've got no choice but to stop it here and now._

"_Heh, we'll be on our own."_

_But, as long as we're together…_ Alice smiles

"_We can do anything!"_ Tai smirks.

_Let's do it Tai!_

Tai dives towards the creature.

"Destiny Destroyer!"

Tai skillfully flies around the energy attacks, his fist glows.

"Fire Storm!" Tai's hand lands on Armageddemon's head. "Ignition!" Fire erupts from the impact point, the giant digimon was pushed back only a step.

The demon growled, it lowers its head and knocks Tai upwards. Tai recovers and creates his Bravery Blades, he impales them into the monster's head. Armaggedemon roars in pain and shakes its head violently. Tai was tossed aside but he recovers quickly. The monster's tail slams him away. It took a little longer and a lot of distance before Tai catches himself.

"Full Scale Attack!"

Tai quickly flies back towards the monster, he flies low to the ground, aiming for the legs as he dodges around the rain of missiles. Tai ignites his hands and his swords materialize. His whole body starts to glow and his speed accelerates.

"Crimson!" Tai flies under the demon, creating a line of fire. Tai flies around, "Cross!" he creates another line of fire under the monster. The fires grow in strength and engulfs Arageddemon. The beast roars once more.

Tai turns around and watches the flames burn, "That should do it."

Armageddemon jumps into the sky, "Destiny Destroyer!"

Tai jumps away from all the energy blasts. The monster lands on the other side of the fire wall.

"Guess that was too much to hope for."

"_Alice, let's try hitting it with everything we've got!"_

_Got it! I've been waiting to try something myself._

"Alright!" Tai charges up his arm, a small energy ball in front of it grows as more energy is put into it.

_Fearless Discs!_ Alice creates a wall of crests around Tai. Each one of the crests holds a small energy ball that grows in size.

The firewall slowly dies down and Amageddemon walks through the flames.

_Tai!_

"I know!"

"Brave Force!"

Tai and Alice's crests fire a barrage of energy at the monster. The overwhelming power slows down the demon, but it doesn't stop him. The monster manages to bring his head against the attacks and charges up its mouth.

"Destiny Destroyer!"

Tai jets upwards fast as the blast destroys the crests. Alice creates another crest to follow Tai. The boy and the crest hold up huge orbs of energy.

_Solar!_

"Nova!" Tai and Alice throw the orbs of energy. They both hit the demon's head with a massive explosion. Tai and Alice's crest dives down both creating twin blades. Alice's crest spins while the swords light up on fire, Tai's own swords also ignites.

The two of them hack away at Armageddemon's legs, taking advantage of their small size and high speed. The monster's legs begin to weaken from the constant heat and slashing. Tai positions himself underneath the demon and charges up his hand.

"We can't defeat it by overpowering it. So, let's send it somewhere where it can't do anything."

_Tai! Are you crazy? You can't-_

"Blazing Fury!" Tai's fist connects with Armageddemon's underside. "INFERNO!"

A giant crest of courage emerges from the fist and unleashes a torrent of flame downwards, effectively causing the monster to rise off the ground.

_Tai! TAI! TAAAAAIIIII!_

"HAAAAA!" Tai himself begins to erupt fire. A few places on his clothes begin to smoke.

_Tai!_ Alice shouted worriedly._ You can't keep this up! It's too much, you body-_

"_It doesn't matter, we just need to get Armageddemon out of here!"_

Tai unleashes stronger flames as he and the monster reach the clouds.

"Full Scale Attack!" Armageddemon's missiles fly up and around in order to aim for Tai.

"_Alice!"_ Tai pleads for his partner to help him.

Alice is uncertain of what to do. They aren't strong enough to defeat Armageddemon by themselves, so Tai is trying to send him into space. But that means that Tai himself will be sent to space as well, and die.

"_ALICE!" _Tai yells for his partner.

Alice quickly snaps out of it and sends several courage crests to intercept the missiles. Small explosions surround Tai and the monster.

"Just… a little… more…!" Tai struggles in the high atmosphere to stay together. His power grows stronger, several areas on his clothes carry a small flame on them.

_Tai! Your body! It's too hot! _Alice shrieked.

"_Thanks for the compliment but I'm a little busy at the moment!"_

_Wha-? _Alice blushed. _NO! I didn't mean it like that!_

"_Heh." _Tai smiled.

"RAAAAAH!"

_TAI!_

"Now!" Tai focuses all his power into his fist. "IGINITION!" Tai punches the crest hard, it sends Amageddemon higher up like a rocket. Tai floats and watches as the fire flies off into the outer reaches of the sky.

Tai's power hasn't left him, it still surrounds the boy as the girl tries to get all the loose power under control. Tai pants hard from all the effort he put into sending Armageddemon away. He starts to put out the fires that have started all over his body. Alice has finished absorbing all the extra power back into Tai's body.

"_Are you okay Alice?"_

_I should be asking you that. You almost burned yourself._

"_I knew I could survive because you were there for me."_

_Ah… _Alice blushes again.

"_Hey look," _Tai turns his head. He was staring into the sunrise.

_It's the sun._

"_Yeah, too bad it can't pierce these clouds of darkness though."  
There's no need to worry. No matter how dark the night is, the sun will always rise and bring light to the world. It is, the Destiny of the Dawn._

"_The Destiny of the Dawn huh? Wow Alice, those are some powerful words."_

_I guess we've both been hanging around Takato, Kazu and Terriermon for too long._

Both of them chuckle a little as Tai just hovers above the clouds. Not a care in the world.

"Takato? Yamaki?" Tai tries to get into contact with them but it's no use, there's nothing from the other side.

"I guess whatever happened to the gate will take some time for them to fix."

_What are we going to do?_

"_We can't do anything for now," _Tai lies back and just stares into the sky. _"Hopefully they'll be able to fix the gate soon. Otherwise we'll have to find a place to rest."_

Tai relaxes in the sky, he closes his eyes for a second and plays several random memories in his head. His first trip to the digital world, Leomon, SkullGreymon, defeating Etemon, getting everyone back together, defeating Myotismon, each of the Dark Masters, giving his goggles to Davis, defeating MaloMyotismon, saving Sora…

Tai sat up at that last thought, wondering why he would be thinking about that right now. He needs to focus on raising his power so that they have a much better chance of defeating NightmareMyotismon. He can deal with Sora later once everything has calmed down.

With the digidestined back together, fighting alongside the Tamers, and his own power, they're sure to win this time. Tai then realizes something, if NightmareMyotismon was the one that re-created the Dark Masters and freed Daemon, why hasn't he moved yet? Surely he would've felt by now that his creations have been defeated and that the darkness here has weakened.

Is Myotismon really all that powerful now? To not even budge when they defeated all the Dark Masters and Daemon? Having absorbed the Dark Ocean world must've increased his power to a whole new level. That just means they need to get stronger, a lot stronger.

"Destiny Destroyer!"

"What?" Tai looks up to be blasted in the face. Tai topples downwards before recovering. He looks up to see Amrageddemon's smoking body coming down from above.

"Destiny Destroyer!"

Tai throws a disc to intercept the attack. He charges up his arm as Alice creates and charges up several crests around him. They fire a massive barrage at the falling demon digimon.

"Full Scale Attack!"

Tai stops firing and powers up his fist as Alice continues her attack. He charges towards the monster at full speed. "Fire Storm!" Tai lands a clear blow to Armageddemon's face.

The monster continues to fall while firing a seemingly endless flow of missiles. Tai and Alice do their best to deal with them, flying around, dodging, attacking, whatever they can to avoid getting hit. Eventually the missiles stop coming, and Tai just looks as Armageddemon falls through the clouds.

"…" Tai couldn't think of anything to say. It took almost everything he had just to try and send Armageddemon into space yet it still wasn't enough. There's only one thing he can do. Tai raises his palm in front of him, aiming downwards to where Armageddemon fell through. His power creates a burning aura around him.

_Tai, what are you-?_ Alice suddenly feels a rush of power flowing through Tai's body.

A giant crest of courage appears before the flying boy. Tai's power is growing.

Alice knew what he was doing, that same attack he used against Apocalymon, the very first attack that almost burned him. Only this time, she can feel that Tai won't stop until Armageddemon is gone for certain, even if it meant resorting to the ultimate sacrifice. All Alice could do was follow his wishes, she knew of the danger Armageddemon possesses, and there was no convincing him anyway. Alice gathered as much as Tai's power as she could to the crest Tai had created. She can feel Tai's own courage give even more power, as he was willing to risk everything here.

"_Hey Alice," _Tai quietly talks to his partner. _"What was it that you said before? That no matter how dark the night is the sun will always pierce through the darkness. What did you call that?"_

Alice was quiet for a second. In her heart she didn't want Tai to go through with this, but there was no other way… _The Destiny of the Dawn._

"_Thank you…"_

Tai focus his power into the crest, "DESTINY… OF THE DAAAWN!"

A gigantic beam of light fires from the disc, piercing through the clouds of darkness.

Armageddemon looks up to the sky, a bright light shines through the clouds. A giant beam of energy blasts through, hitting the monster, flattening it to the ground. The demon tries to fight against it, managing to stand up against the enormous power pounding down on him.

Tai can feel the demon's rage. He senses it through his power. He needs more energy, more…

Tai's clothes begin to smoke again, his hair blows away from the gigantic beam on his hand. Alice can almost feel the heat herself, or perhaps that was from her own heart. She can feel Tai's body, warming up from unleashing vast amounts of power. Alice fears for the worst, yet she knows that he has to do this, for the sake of the world.

Tai reaches inside himself for more power, his energy beam explodes larger, pounding even more force on top of Armageddemon. Tai's own energy aura grows, his body is having trouble holding it all in. Alice does the best she could to control it, but small flames have already started to ignite all over the boy's body.

The monster can feel Tai's immense power, all his courage, everything from his heart. It's still strong enough to fight against it, almost being able to completely stand up straight. Armageddemon can feel itself begin to disintegrate, looking at one of its legs as it slowly turns into data. It knew that it won't last long.

"Destiny!" Armageddemon aims upwards, towards the center of the beam, charging everything it had left into its mouth. This sped up the disintegration, but it knew that all it needed was one powerful shot.

Tai can feel that the monster is vaporizing. He pours out more power, to make sure it doesn't come back. The flames all over him grew slightly but surely, a few have already burned through. Alice creates a small aura around the boy's skin to shield his body from the fire.

Armageddemon's charge is nearly complete, as is his body, which has almost completely dissolved except for the neck and head. "DESTROYER!" A massive blast pierces through Tai's energy beam, rising right against to the source as the last of the demon's head disintegrates into nothing.

Tai senses the blast coming for him. He pours out all the power he has to try and stop it. Alice can feel it too, Armageddemon's final attack has made it halfway through. To withstand against Tai's own attack means it's a powerful blast. The demon's attack has already made it through the clouds.

Tai sees it coming right at him, and there's nothing he can do.

A massive explosion brightens the sky, the clouds of darkness part away and disappear into space. The blinding flash covers the sky for a few seconds. It vanishes just as fast, revealing Tai's body, just barely floating, all battered, beat and his clothes burnt up in many areas. He looks down at the city below with what little strength he had left.

Japan's sky no longer shows blackness, but the light of the rising sun.

"_We… did it… Alice…" _Tai manages to smile before he loses to fatigue. His body begins to fall.

_Tai? TAI!_

Alice tries to create a disc to catch his falling body, but for some reason she can't.

_Why can't I access his powers? Has he burned them all up? Or is it because he lost consciousness? I've got to wake him up somehow…_

_TAIIIIII!_

* * *

Author: Ohhh... this does not look good at all. Tai defeats Armageddemon, but at what cost?

Also, as much as it pains me to say it, my real life is getting hectic right now (work, school, video games, etc.), so this story will have to be put on hold for a while. My greatest apologies my faithful readers.


	19. Hero's Savior, Saviour's Hero

Ah... Sorry guys, things got a lot messier then I thought and I completely forgot about this. Well, here's a quick and corny chapter while I figure out how the heck I originally wanted this to end, I had completely forgotten.

* * *

19

**Hero's Savior, Savior's Hero**

"Barbara, get to Riley." Yamaki ordered. "Connect your digivice with our system. We might be able to get a stronger signal that way."

"On it!" Barbara and Lunamon rush out the room as the digidestined and Tamers worry for their trapped friend.

The monster makers and Hypnos have been trying to connect to the Digidestined's world for some time now, there's still no progress.

TK moves over to comfort Kari, "I'm sure he's going to be alright."

"He better be," everyone heard Matt mumble.

"Stupid Tai," Sora does her best to hold back her tears. "Knowing him…"

"Hey, don't think like that!" Davis tries to cheer up everybody. "This is Tai we're talk about here! He always comes through!"

"Yamaki!" Janyu called the blond man. "It looks like we're starting to stabilize again. I've almost got the picture."

"Riley!"

"I'm on it sir!"

Everyone huddled around the computer screen. The static vision was starting to clear out. One look at the city horrified the digidestined. There was a giant crater at the center of downtown. It looks like everything that was in it had melted.

"What happened?" Yolei muttered quietly.

"Riley! Where's Tai?"

"Working on that right now! Done, transferring image."

Everyone stares at the computer screen as the view shifts from the melted crater to Tai, all beaten and burnt up, just barely floating high above the clouds.

"TAI!" Sora called.

Tai appears to smile before closing his eyes. He starts to fall.

"Tai!" Matt screamed. "Yamaki! Is the gate stable now?"

"Not yet," the man flicked his lighter again. "But at this rate, it'll be too late. The only thing we can get through is radio waves."

At that, TK and Takato quickly grabbed their digivices and opened a line.

* * *

_What do I do? What can I do? _Alice thought to herself as her partner falls. _I need to save him somehow, but I can't access his powers. There's nothing I can do if I separate._

"Tai! Tai!"

Alice hears several voices, it's the Tamers and the Digidestined.

"Tai," its Matt's voice. "Listen to me Tai. We can't get to you right now, and we don't know what happened. But we do know how hard you've fought, for us, for everyone. You can't just let them all down like this. There's still one more battle to win. We need you for that. Some, more then others."

Alice thought she felt a small flinch from Tai. He can hear them, they just need to be louder. She can also sense some of his power returning, but it's not enough to save him just yet.

"Come on Tai!" Davis this time. "It's not going to be as much fun to kick Myotismon's butt when you're not there. You still haven't shown us what you're really made of."

"I for one would like to know how exactly you got that power," Izzy told him. "It'll give us a huge advantage if we can all use it."

"You're our main source for inspiration Tai, we need you!" Joe.

"You can't just fall from the sky like that, wake up!" Yolei.

"You're the only one that can stand up to NightmareMyotismon now." Cody.

"Saving us is useless unless you lead us against the darkness." Ken.

"This is it Tai, our next fight against NightmareMyotismon and it's going to everything we have, we need everyone to win, including you." TK.

"You need to come back to us Tai. I don't want to lose you again." Kari.

"You know you look really pathetic right now. A hero needs to look more heroic, I promise to help you with that once you return. So hurry back!" Mimi.

"Don't quit now! We still have a lot more to get through!" Ryo.

"I'd hate for us to lose just because of you." Rika.

"Come on Tai! Get up!" Henry.

"Are you giving up Tai? We still have one more enemy to fight and we need you there to defeat him!" Takato.

Alice waited for one more person, the last one, perhaps the only one that can wake him up.

"!!!"

Tai's eyes jolt open. Alice quickly uses this chance. She was barely able to create a shield on Tai's back. Alice does her best to steer the weak shield and Tai's body towards the harbor.

"A… lice…?"

_Take it easy Tai, _Alice tells him while she concentrates. _I need you to stay awake, I can't use your power when you're knocked out. Please, stay with me for just a little longer._

Tai himself can now hear all the voice of the Tamers and the digidestined. "Every… one…"

_That's right. _Alice smiles. _You have people waiting for your return. Don't let them down. Just don't lose consciousness yet, hold yourself together for as long as you can._

Alice senses Tai smiling as she continues to control the disc to deeper water. She knows that Tai is doing what he can to follow her wishes but she knows it won't last long. The disc she created begins to fade, as did Tai's consciousness.

_Just… a little… more…!_

A small burst of flame pushes Tai's body further forward. The crest Alice created disappears. That was all that Tai can do. Alice separates herself from him and holds Tai as he falls. There isn't anything else she could do for him now.

* * *

"Hurry Janyu!" Yamaki yelled at the scientist.

"We're doing the best we can Yamaki, we just don't have the time."

"Judging by the trajectory and speed," Izzy was thinking. "Tai's going to land in the middle of the sea!"

"That give us only seconds at best," Yolei panicked.

"Hang on Tai…" Matt clenches his fist.

"Janyu," Yamaki started. "Instead of stabilizing the entire portal, can you focus on just sending one person through it safely?"

"That should cut our time considerably, but it's going to have to be a really good person considering where Tai's going to land."

"I'll go," Matt stepped up. "I can handle the sea no problem. Also, I owe him."

"Alright, just wait for my signal."

Sora takes a closer look at the computer screen. She sees a small flash, and for a moment, she thought she saw somebody holding Tai. _A guardian angel?

* * *

_

Tai and Alice hit the sea with a slash. Alice floats to the surface, but somehow doesn't get wet. She looks around the water, Tai is nowhere to be found. She dives down quickly and sees the boy slowly sinking to the bottom. Alice grabs his arms and tries to lift him upwards to the surface.

It's no use, she wasn't strong enough to lift him. His time is running out fast. She had to do something, or else he…

Alice hears a loud splash, she sees somebody's hand grab Tai's and pulls him upwards to the surface.

* * *

"Darn it Sora," Matt watches the monitor as Sora pulls Tai to shore. "You could've warned me before snatching TK's digivice."

"Other then you, Matt," Izzy began. "Sora was the most logical choice."

Matt stayed quiet, inside though, he was smiling. For Sora and for Tai.

"Is her crest glowing yet?" Mimi randomly asked.

"I don't see it," Cody answered.

"Why are you so interested in Tai and Sora?" Joe asked Mimi.

"Call it a hunch," She shrugged.

"Unfortunately…" TK started.

"What is it TK?" Matt started to worry a little.

"I'll tell you about it later," TK started. "We've got other things to worry about now."

Kari and the rest watch as Sora drags Tai to shore. All they do now is wait for the scientists to completely fix the portal before Tai and Sora can return.

* * *

Sora drags Tai's body away from the sea and onto the sand. She places her head near him to listen to his breath, and sighed in relief. She kneeled down right next to him and watched his sleeping face. She caresses some water off his cheek and lays his head on her lap.

All Alice can do is watch, this is their moment, their time together. She has no place there.

"If you're there," Sora was speaking. "Thank you, for protecting him."

Alice looks at the girl straight in the eye, Sora can't see the ghost. But she knows Alice is around somehow.

"I don't know if you can hear me, I'm sure that I can't hear you. I don't even know if you really exist, but that's all I wanted to say."

_I can hear you… _ Alice thought to herself. _I just can't talk to you. Yet, I can feel your heart, your love for Tai. It's… the same… as…_

_Mine…_


	20. Party Time!

Author: Well, I was able to focus on writing my fic for the past couple days with little problem. Though for now it'll be in filler mode until I find my original notes (if I ever find them). But if I can't, I can still work with some new ideas instead.

* * *

20

**Party Time!**

It's been a whole week since that day. Tai had only been out of it for a couple of days. He hasn't fully recovered until today and already he's up and about. Strangely though, he and Sora hasn't spoken to each other yet. Perhaps he didn't like the thought of being the dude in distress that had to be saved by the damsel.

Even Alice doesn't know what's going with him.

Anyway, ever since the darkness disappeared from Japan, people have been moving back in. Though, the city could've been in batter shape. Destroyed buildings left and right with two gigantic craters of molten land, steel and concrete.

Barbara, Izzy, Yamaki and the scientists were able to make direct contact with the digidestined's digital world. It turns out Gennai was leading a small resistance against Nightmare Myotismon's army of darkness. They sent over all of the digimon to the digidestined's real world to help with the reconstruction of the city.

Gennai also had important information concerning NightmareMyotismon. Just a little time before Tai's return, NightmareMyotismon sent himself to sleep. He hasn't moved since that time, which almost confirms Tai's fears. NightmareMyotismon might have become powerful enough to not even care that the Dark Masters are defeated and is just waiting for them, final boss style.

At least Gennai knows where the vampire is. A castle on top of a volcano, how original. However, it's being guarded on all sides by several regular Myotismon, VenomMyotismon and MaloMyotismon. Hopefully, the sleeping vampire won't move before they decide to go on the offensive.

For now though, they're having a party. All of the digidestined from Tai's world and their digimon, along with the Tamers, under one roof celebrating. Celebrating the defeat of the Dark Masters and the reunion of the main digidestined.

Strangely, it was Yamaki's idea. Something about morale and motivation, but nobody argued. He let the party be held at one Hypnos' unused buildings, the inside of which looks like a giant gym and is nearby a couple small parks large. At least it was able to hold the massive amount of people and digimon somehow.

Still, even though everyone was having a good time, Tai just stood by a wall and looked on while holding his drink, a glass of orange juice.

Agumon and Guilmon had their own food table and were enjoying the most of it. The other digimon were either dancing with their partners or with each other. Same with most of the digidestined.

Mimi seems to be the center of attention though, those are some of the wackiest dance moves Tai had ever seen. He can't help but smile. Yolei and Ken were also having a good time together. Davis keeps trying to butt in between TK and Kari. Takato and Jeri seemed like a cute couple. Rika was a surprisingly good dancer, at least compared to Ryo who she was with. Everyone else was pretty much the same.

Though his focus seemed to be on Sora and Matt. He and Sora haven't been able to talk to other in a while, really talk to each other. It annoyed Alice.

"Why don't you just go to her?" she asks him.

"I can't," Tai told her. "Not right now."

"Don't be stubborn, just go!"

"I'm not ready yet."

"Who are you talking to Tai?" a young French girl's voice broke into their conversation.

"Oh," Tai recognized her immediately. "Hey Catherine."

Alice moved right next to Catherine to get a better look. Tai can't help but notice a slight similarity.

"Do you want to dance Tai?" the girl asked.

"I'm… not much of a dancer, really. Besides, I have to keep an eye on Kari in case anything happens. Davis seems to be causing some problems."

"Oh, really?"

"Why don't you dance around TK? I'm sure he'll notice you, Kari won't mind."

"If you say so," Catherine headed off towards TK's direction.

"Phew, dodged that one." Tai took another sip of his juice. "Hey Alice, do you think that Catherine is your alternate dimension self?"

"Huh?"

"You two look close enough alike, I'm guessing you're both the same person from different dimensions."

"I don't think so," Alice replied. "I'm not French."

"Yeah you're right," Tai relaxed himself. "You're a gothic ghost if anything. Ow!"

Alice had slapped him in the back of the head. She notices Kari coming towards them.

"How come you're not dancing Tai?" the little girl looks at her brother in the eye.

"You've seen me dance," Tai replied. "You know why."

"Ha ha," Kari laughed a little. "Guess you're right." The young girl plopped herself right next to him.

"How come you're not dancing?" Tai asks her.

"I'm a little tired right now," she says with a sigh.

"Of dancing?"

"Of Davis."

Tai searches the dance floor to find Davis dancing with some other people.

"Well I'll be," Tai mumbled. "Where's TK?"

"He's getting me a drink, it won't take long."

"Heh," Tai drinks a little bit more. "What do you think of him?"

"Huh?" Kari looked at him suspiciously. "It's not like you to ask something like that."

"Light and Hope, I'd say you two are a perfect match, don't you?"

"Uhh…" Kari blushed a little. "I-I guess."

"Hmm…?" Tai looks at her suspiciously. "You're not hiding something from me are you?"

"N-no," Kari rubs her neck. "What makes you say that?"

"You haven't 'done it' with him while I was gone did you?"

"TAI!"

WHAM

Tai was hit in the back of his head by Kari.

"TK should be coming back soon," Kari jumped off the seat and hurried off.

Alice giggled a bit, "That was cute."

"I'll say," Tai rubs his head. "She hits a lot harder then I thought though." Tai takes a closer look at his embarrassed sister. "Hmm…"

"What's wrong Tai?" Alice asks him curiously.

"It's nothing, I think." Tai scans the dance floor again and finds Sora rubbing her neck also. This worried him a little, but now's not the time. He finishes his drink and heads out.

A single girl was able to catch him leaving the building.

Outside, there were more party animals fooling around, having fun.

"What are you doing Tai?" Alice asks him.

Tai almost forgot about her. "I'm just going to stare at the sky for a while, why don't you head back and enjoy yourself?"

"It's no fun when no one can see you," Alice pouted.

"Guess you're right," Tai stopped walking and stared upwards.

Alice was beginning to understand his thoughts, clouded, uncertain. "If you wanted to be left alone, why didn't you say so? I'll be waiting inside."

"Thanks Alice."

Alice watches as Tai walks off slowly. She turns around to see a digidestined girl slowly go after him. It was probably better for her to talk to him. Alice phased through the wall and rejoined the party.

Tai found a bench in the middle of a park to sit down on. He looks up to the sky and watches the stars glimmer. His thoughts in a jumbled mess.

"What are you doing out here?" a familiar girl's voice broke his concentration.

Tai turned to see his digidestined friend, smiling at him. "Shouldn't you be dancing?"

"I'm beat," the girl cheerily sits right next to him. "All that dancing can really tire out a person."

"Well," Tai recalls her moves. "You were really tearing up the dance floor back there. Guess you do need a break."

"What about you?" she asks him. "You never danced."

"If you've seen me dance, you would know. You're better off asking Kari about it."

"Heheh," she giggles. "I bet I am."

Tai looks back up to the night sky. The girl looks at his face curiously.

"So, have you managed to talk to her yet?"

"No," Tai answered without looking back.

"Sooner or later you'll have to."

"I know," Tai drops his head. "But not now."

"Why not?"

"There's… too much happening at once right now." Tai lowers his head even more. "It's hard to focus on one thing at a time."

"You should just enjoy yourself now, while you can, before the final battle!"

"I'll be doing that tomorrow," Tai smiles at the thought.

To help pass the time, the digidestined and the Tamers have agreed to hold a soccer tournament. Six person teams, five players, one goalie each, four teams in all. To even things out and make it as fair as possible, the team members were randomized. Most of the players are various digidestined from around Tai's world. Tai himself, Sora, Kari, TK, Matt, Davis, Ken, Takato, Ryo, Rika and Henry are also participating.

Tai, Kari and Takato are in one team.

Sora, TK and Matt are in another.

Davis, Ken and Barbara are together.

Ryo, Rika and Henry are together as well.

Izzy and Yolei will give the commentary

There was some thought about letting the digimon play the game alongside their human partners, but that was ultimately rejected because of the complications to the rules and regulations.

"I'm definitely be giving the game my full attention then."

"I'm sure you will," the girl giggled a little.

"So," Tai looks at her, seemingly happier then before. "What brings you out here?"

"Nothing really," she stares at the sky. "I just thought it'd be better to have someone to talk to."

"You never change," Tai smiles.

"You've changed quite a bit," she pointed out. "You were never this deep."

"Heh," the boy thinks about what she said. "I guess I don't like thinking that much. Still, once something happens I'll be back to my old self."

"You mean reckless and hardheaded?"

"I wouldn't go that far."

The two of them chuckled a bit by themselves. Unknown to them, another digidestined had left the party to search for them. She was almost within hearing distance now.

"_Is something wrong Sora?" Matt asked her._

"_Huh? Oh…" Sora looked away for a second._

_Matt turned to where her eyes were, it was the place where was sitting not too long ago. He turned back to Sora, it was clear that she was uncertain._

"_Now where did Tai go?" Matt spoke aloud. "That idiot's missing all the fun."_

"_Matt?"_

"_I'm beat from all this dancing," Matt turns to her. "Why don't you go find him and drag him back here?"_

"_O-okay…" Sora rushes out of the building as Matt smiled behind her._

"Say, Mimi," Tai looks at the girl straight on.

"Hmm?"

"About tomorrow," Tai began. "We still have time before the soccer tournament. Do you want to come with me?"

Sora heard this and quickly ducked behind a tree, "What's happening?"

"Huh? Me?" Mimi was greatly surprised.

"Yeah," Tai answered honestly, Sora can sense it. "You're the only one I need tomorrow."

Sora's heart beat, and it ached. (Tai… do you really…)

"Why me?"

"Well, Sora's not as good as you."

Sora backed away, (No… it can't be…) she ran off back towards the party.

"Ouch, that was a little harsh. What is that I have that Sora doesn't? Hmm?"

"Fashion sense," Tai smiled. "At least more of it. I burnt my usual gear during the Armageddemon battle."

"Ah!" Mimi jumped off the bench and studied Tai. She stared at him long and hard. "Hmm… this lack of light is making it hard to measure you."

"Huh?"

"But don't worry, I've already got a couple ideas for you!" Mimi smiles.

"W-wait!" Tai stands up. "Don't I have a say in this?"

"You're the one that asked me to help you."

"Yeah but-"

"Then it's settled, tomorrow, we'll meet here at 9 o'clock sharp."

"H-hey!"

"See you later!" Mimi runs off.

"MIMI!" Tai rushes after her.

Matt took a step outside to get some air. He sees Sora jetting down the sidewalk, fearing the worst, Matt gives chase.

"Sora!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Sora!"

"I said leave me alone! Ah!" Sora trips and drops to the ground.

"Sora," Matt rushes to her side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sora turns her head away.

"No," Matt interrupted. "You're not. Now tell me, where does it hurt?"

Sora gets up effortlessly and stares away, "Somewhere you can't reach."

Matt understood what she meant, _That idiot! What did he do?_

"Come on, let's go back."

Matt leads a weakened Sora back towards the party building. On the way, he sees Tai chasing Mimi.

Mimi turns around and taunts her chaser, "NYAH!"

Tai picks up his speed, "MIMI!"

Matt felt Sora cringe a little, _Tai,_ Matt clenched his hand, _What are you doing? What have you done?_

"I'm going to sleep, please tell Biyomon where I am," Sora walks away from Matt and heads off by herself.

"Sora…"

* * *

Author: Filler it may be but I will try to keep things interesting while I think about how to end this story (you know it's coming, unfortunately).


	21. A Fun and Run filled day Off

Author: Truth be told, I wasn't expecting to finish this chapter so fast, considering how long it is. Though, I guess the whole Mimi thing was out of nowhere, out of place and out of character.

* * *

21

**A Fun and Run filled day Off**

Tai woke up to the rising sun. Checking his clock sleepily, he had about two hours before the promised meeting time. He quickly gets himself up and fully awakens, or tries to fully awaken. Something had bugged him all night, Alice can sense this. Tai went about as quietly as he could, so that he won't disturb Agumon.

"Hey Alice," Tai began to speak. "I need you to do a favor for me."

"What is it?"

"I want you to keep an eye on my sister today."

"Huh?" the ghost was completely confused.

"There was something wrong with her last night, I could sense it." Tai recalls when Kari nervously rubbed her neck, as did Sora.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm certain," Tai turns to her. "I'd do it myself, but it will only bring up Kari's guard. Besides, I have plans today."

"Plans?"

"I'll see you later," Tai dashes away. "Don't forget to tell me what you find."

"Wha-Hey!" Alice couldn't catch up to him in time. Though he gave her a mission, she'll see it through.

Tai arrived at the spot a few minutes early. Mimi was nowhere to be found. Hopefully she gets here fast before the fangirls do, he could almost smell them. Still, now's probably the best time to do some stretching while waiting.

"Oh wow, you're actually here." Mimi voice reached him from behind.

Tai stood up and dusted himself off a bit. "Yeah, I've got nothing else to do anyway." He turns around to see the usual Mimi, except the morning seemed to make her hair shine a bit more. She was also carrying a small purse. "Where's Palmon?"

"Still sleeping like a log," Mimi smiled. "What about Agumon?"

"The same."

"Well then, shall we get started?" Mimi rushes to his side.

"Ladies first," Tai motioned her to lead the way.

They walked together down the streets towards various stores and into a mall.

"So Tai, do you have any idea of what you'd like to look like?"

"Huh?" Tai looks at her with confusion. "I thought you told me to leave it to you."

"Really?" Mimi thinks for a second. "I don't recall that. All I said was that I had a couple ideas. Surely you must've your own thoughts about what you should look like."

"Not really," Tai told her. "At least nothing specific."

"Oh really?" Mimi puts her head close to his.

"Y-yeah."

"Can you at least tell me what kind of look you want to have?"

"Well," Tai thinks for a bit. "Something, heroic. Yet something that gives off a leadership aura. The kind of look that people can respect, look up to, or even be encouraged by."

"I see…" Mimi takes this information into account. "That's not a lot to work with, but you can count on me!" Mimi takes his hand and drags him around.

"Whoa-Hey! Do you even know where you're going?"

"It's no problem!" Mimi looked back and winked at him. "I managed to memorize where all the best clothing stores are by the fourth day while you were still unconscious."

"I can't tell if I should be impressed or find that weird."

* * *

"TK, Kari! Hey!" Matt called out to the two across the street.

"Matt, Sora!" TK, Kari, Gatomon and Patamon quickly went around to find a way across the street.

Matt, Sora, Biyomon and Gabumon waited for them to cross over.

"What are you guys doing here?" Matt asks his little brother.

"We thought we'd spend some time before the soccer tournament. What about you two?"

"Matt asked me to help him get some new shoes for soccer," Sora told them.

"Mine are pretty worn out right now," Matt looks at his feet. "There's no way they'll survive the first round."

"That reminds me," Kari thought out loud. "I better get me some new clothes too. I don't want to ruin this shirt."

"Well, why don't you come with us?" Sora asks them.

"Sure!" Kari smiles.

"Oh boy," TK lands his hand on his head. "This is gonna be trouble."

"I'm not complaining as long as we get food," Gabumon spoke out.

"You're always thinking about food," Biyomon talked back.

"At least he isn't Agumon," Gatomon added.

"Or Guilmon," Patamon joked.

"Alright you guys," Sora giggled. "Let's just get going."

The girls and their digimon led the way as the brothers followed behind them.

"Hey Matt," TK whispered to his brother. "Has Sora been acting strange around you?"

"Why are you asking that?"

"Well, Kari's been acting weird around me lately and I don't know why." TK looks forward to see Kari and Sora talking and giggling. "I think she's hiding something from me."

"I really haven't been paying attention to Sora personally," Matt told him. "Something happened last night between her, Tai and Mimi."

"Last night? Mimi?"

"I don't what happened exactly," Matt looked at Sora's smiling face. "But right now she's masking her pain."

"Wow Matt," TK awed. "That's deep."

"Huh?"

"You really care for her, don't you?" TK smiled.

"I could say the same for you and Kari," Matt replied smiling.

"That's true," TK giggled a little.

"But," Matt got all serious. "You know who is really in her heart right?"

"You're going to end up hurting yourself."

"Nah," Matt looks at him. "I'm only a second shoulder for Sora, even she knows that. I do what I can for her and to try and get that idiot back with her but I know my limits. There's no way I'll be able to replace _him_. Besides-"

"Eeek!" Matt and TK hear a loud high pitched scream right behind them. "It's Yamato and Takeru!"

The brothers turn around and see a huge crowd of fangirls emerge from a corner.

"Nothing like a little morning exercise right?" TK turned tail and bolted with Matt right behind him.

"SORA! KARI! RUN!"

The girls and their digimon turn to see TK and Matt rush past. They both see the crazy fangirls stampeding towards them.

"H-HEY! Wait for us!" Sora and Kari dashed as fast as they can to catch up with the boys.

* * *

"Well, what do you think?" Mimi held up a shirt in front of Tai.

"I am NOT wearing that," Tai pointed in disgust.

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"It's PINK!" Tai screamed. "I can't wear pink into battle!"

"Well you do want to be seen in the frontlines don't you?"

"Not in that!"

"Just giving you some options," Mimi puts the shirt back onto the rack.

Tai puts his hand to his face, "Options for what? Embarrassing me?"

Tai and Mimi hear a stampede just outside, they turn to see a lot of fangirls running past the store.

"Looks like one of the others has been found," Tai mumbled.

"Should we help them?" Mimi asked.

"Nah," Tai turned back to the clothes. "I want to get this over and done with as quickly as possible."

"Well," Mimi put her finger to her cheek. "Why don't you tell me what kind of colors do you like?"

"Hmm…" Tai thought for a little bit. "Perhaps blue."

"Blue…" Mimi sighed. "Why was I expecting that?"

"What's wrong with blue?"

"You're always wearing blue!"

"Am not!"

"Really?" Mimi inched closer to Tai's face. "Tell me then, when did you not wear blue?"

"Uhh… err…" Tai stumbled to find an answer quickly. "At school, yeah. I don't wear blue to school."

"That's because you didn't have a choice. You would've worn blue if you were given the chance right?"

"Err… y-yeah…"

"I thought so," Mimi sighed again. "Oh well, if that's how you want it…" She started to look around the store for something that matches both her view and Tai's wants. "Let's go to another store then."

Mimi goes out first to see if the coast is clear, then she signals Tai and they both bolt out of the store.

* * *

Meanwhile, most of the others were setting up or getting ready for the big soccer tournament later in the day. Takato and the rest of the Tamers were having a small practice match with themselves. Mostly they were trying to remember some of the stuff Tai had taught them before. Of course they're still going to leaving out some of the more difficult stunts such as the bicycle kick.

The names for the four teams were,

Wild Wolf, Matt, TK and Sora's team.

Dragoons, Ryo, Rika and Henry's team.

Grand Knights, Davis, Ken and Barbara's team.

Crimson Flare, Tai, Kari and Takato's team.

The first round will be Wild Wolf vs. Dragoons and Grand Knights vs. Crimson Flare.

"So," Takato started a conversation while practicing his dribbling. "Which team do you think has the best chance of winning?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ryo asked rhetorically. "Either Tai's team or Sora's team. They're the best soccer players in the tournament."

"Still," Henry adds in. "They're both only one person, just be glad they're not in the same team. They can't win an entire tournament by themselves."

"That's right!" Terriermon joined in. "Sora and Tai are the best soccer players around but it takes more then that to win!"

"That's the spirit!" Ryo cheered.

"We'll still need to come up with something against them though," Rika began to think.

"If you can't compete against Sora head on," Renamon started. "How about you don't compete with her at all?"

"Huh?" Guilmon sounded confused. "What are you talking about?"

"What she's saying is," Cyberdramon explained. "If they enemy is stronger they you, it's best that you don't fight it. But that's not something I would do."

"So just keep the ball away from Sora and we have a good chance of winning," Ryo exclaimed.

"A better chance of winning," Henry corrected. "Matt and TK may not be soccer players but they're still good enough for amateurs like us."  
"Amateurs?" Rika sounded annoyed. "Please."

"At least you guys only have Sora to worry about in the first round," Takato spoke out. "I've got Davis, Ken and Barbara to go against."

"Davis and Ken are pretty good players," Ryo told him. "Barbara's just athletic, not a real player but still trouble."

"I don't even know how good Kari is at soccer," Takato groaned.

"Isn't Kari a ballerina?" Guilmon asked.

"What's that got to do with soccer?"

"I dunno."

Henry started to think, "She's probably about as good as us. May be even slightly better, just because she's Tai's sister."

"There's really no point in worrying about all this until the actual game starts anyway," Rika told them all. "Whatever happens, happens."

"Let's all just do our best!" Ryo yelled.

"YEAH!"

* * *

"Phew," Kari panted hard, out of breath from running.

"Did we… lose them…?" Sora tried to catch her breath too.

"We did," Kari told her. "But Matt and TK didn't. It looks like we lost Gatomon and Biyomon too."

"Don't worry," Sora put out a calm voice. "I'm sure they'll all be fine. We better get out shopping done while we can though."

"I'm with you!" Kari joined her and they both walked towards various stores.

"So," Sora's tone began to sound serious. "Has anything happened yet?"

"Nothing," Kari's tone matched Sora's. "I'm a little worried."

"So am I," Sora starts to rub her neck. "I just hope we're both wrong though."

Kari rubs her neck also, "With NightmareMyotismon, nothing's for sure."

Alice takes a closer look at both of their necks, she finds band-aids on both of them. Alice doesn't know what to make of it just yet, so she continues to follow the two girls around until more information arises.

* * *

"Man," Matt breathed hard after their morning 'exercise'.

"There were a lot more girls then I remember," TK told him.

"It looks like we lost Kari," Gatomon quickly looked around.

"Sora too," Biyomon panicked.

"I don't think there's anything to worry about," Matt calmly told them. "They can handle themselves.

"Plus," Gabumon began. "They're not the ones those crazy fangirls are after."

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Patamon asked.

"We should probably look for them," TK suggested.

"You're right," Matt turned to Biyomon and Gatomon. "Can you guys keep a look out for those fangirls? Here, use my digivice." Matt tosses his digivice to Gatomon.

"You can count on us," Gatomon saluted and she and Biyomon climbed above the buildings.

"TK, use your digivices to track down Sora and Kari."

"On it," TK uses his digivice and find two pairs of lights in the immediate area. "That's strange."

"What is?" Gabumon asked.

"There's another digidestined around here, I wonder who it is?"

"Just focus on Sora and Kari for now TK," Matt looked over the corner and signaled TK to go ahead.

* * *

Elsewhere, Davis and Ken were by themselves while Yolei and Cody watched.

"I don't know if I can do commentary," Yolei started. "I don't know as much about soccer as you two."

"Don't worry you'll do fine," Ken comforted her. "I don't think Izzy knows anymore then you do."

"Just do what you always do," Hawkmon added.

"With the teams as they are," Cody started. "I'm sure there's going to be a lot to talk about."

"Yeah," Veemon sounded enthusiastic. "Especially when Davis's team wins the whole tournament."

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself?" Armadillomon asked him.

"Have you forgotten that Tai and Sora are also in the tournament?" Wormmon puts in.

"I don't think we'll have anything to worry about from them," Ken started. "They're in separate teams, and most of the other players are amateurs anyway."

"Yeah!" Davis yells. "We're definitely going to win all the way."

"Still," Yolei started to think. "I wouldn't underestimate the others if I were you."

"How do you mean?" Hawkmon was curious.

"Well," Yolei sorted her thoughts. "TK's a basketball player and Kari's pretty graceful."

"While you do have a point," Ken interrupted. "TK and Kari can't possibly be that good at soccer."

"TK might not be," Cody joined in. "But Kari is harder to judge, being Tai's sister and all."

"Like Yolei said," Ken started. "Kari's graceful. But she can't be anymore then that."

"By the way," Davis looked around. "Where's Barbara?"

"Oh," Yolei just remembered. "She's with Izzy and HYPNOS, trying to get as much data as possible on NightmareMyotismon's castle."

"Aw, I was hoping to see how good she is."

"From what I heard," Yolei started. "She's been trained to be an Olympic athlete. So she should be pretty good for an amateur."

"Even if she isn't," Ken smiles. "I'm sure Davis and me will be more then enough to handle things on our own. Right Davis?"

"Oh yeah!"

* * *

Mimi quickly takes out a shiny blue T-shirt with some silver lining on the shoulders and the sides.

"Well? How does this look?"

"That's actually…" Tai was trying to find a way to describe it. "Very nice." Tai takes the shirt from her and examines it more closely. "But… I think there's still something missing."

"Oh come on," Mimi sighed. "You can't be that picky!"

"I'm not!" Tai replied. "It's just… I don't know."

"Hmm…" Mimi began to think. "I know!" Mimi grabs the shirt again and looks at the back. She quickly runs to the counter of the store. "Say, do you do any special sewing?"

"It all depends on what you want," the attendant answered. "As long as you're willing to wait for it and it isn't too complicated."

"Actually it's very simple," Mimi smiled.

"Mimi," Tai walks up to her. "What are you doing?"

"Oh relax and let me handle this," Mimi reassured him. She took out a pen and a piece of paper from her purse. Tai can't she what's she was drawing. "There!" Mimi held up the sheet of paper to the attendant. "Could you put that on the back of this shirt please? Preferably in gold color."

"It'll be my pleasure," the attendant took the paper and the shirt to the back room. Just as quickly the attendant returned. "It should be ready in a few minutes. Come back later."

"Thank you!" Mimi thanked the attendant and paid for the shirt and the extra costs for the added feature.

"What was that about?" Tai asks her.

"You said there was something missing," Mimi started. "I just filled it in."

"Huh?" Tai just got confused.

"Well, we've gotten you a new shirt," Mimi danced around him. "Is there anything else?"

"Nothing comes to mind, I think I still have enough shorts laying around for me to use anyway."

"Oh we still have time," Mimi drags Tai out of the store. "Let's go!"

"Tai? Mimi?"

Tai and Mimi turn to where the voice came from. They saw two of their digidestined friends staring back at them. TK and Matt.

"What are you two doing here?" one of them asked.

"I was about to ask you the very same thing," Mimi replied.

"Guys!" Biyomon called from above. "You better hurry out of there! Those fangirls are coming this way!"

"Fangirls?" Tai looks at Matt and TK. "You let some crazy fangirls follow you?"

"It's not like we wanted to," Matt yelled back.

"Guys!" TK tried to take the lead. "Now's not the time, we gotta get out of here!"

Tai, Mimi, Matt, TK, Patamon and Gabumon all dashed away as fast as possible with Biyomon and Gatomon followed above them.

"It's no good," Tai started. "We need to split up."

"This way Tai!" Mimi grabs his arm again and drag him into an alley.

"Hey!" Matt stopped only to find the two of them gone. "We're not finished yet Tai."

"Matt!" TK yelled back to him just as the fangirls came around the corner.

"Phew," Mimi panted hard. "I'm not used to all this exercise. How can you stand being chased around like that?"

"I just run," Tai told her.

"You mean you don't fly away?"

"Only if I can't be seen," Tai looks up at the sky. "But I'm unable to use my powers right now."

"What!?" Mimi looked shocked. "Have you lost your power?"

_I can't tell her, I can't tell anyone, about Alice. _"No, I can still feel it. In order to activate my power, I need my digivice, and I left it behind so I won't get tracked."

"That's a relief," Mimi sighed.

"You've been doing that a lot recently Mimi."

"Doing what?"

"Sighing."

"You have that effect on me."

"Was that a compliment or a complaint?"

"Both."

"Come on, we better leave in case one of them decides to come back."

"No arguments there!"

Tai leads Mimi out of the alleys and into the nearest clothing store. Mimi was quick to spot a matching pair of shorts for Tai's new shirt. A bright white pair with silver sides. A simple enough purchase. Mimi quickly got and paid for it, much to Tai's dismay.

"Well?" Mimi smiled at him. "It looks like that's that."

But Tai was looking around for something, it seems he found it. "Wait for me outside, I'll be right there." Tai rushes over to a store's corner.

"Huh?" Mimi looks over to see where he was going, to a door with a picture of a man on it next to a door with a picture of a woman on it. She suddenly realizes why. "Oh."

Mimi decides to leave by herself and wait for him outside.

"Mimi!" A voice startled her. "What brings you out here?"

Mimi turns to see Sora and Kari, both of them holding some shopping bags. "Sora, Kari! You're shopping too?"

"Yep!" Kari smiled. "We just got ourselves a whole bunch of new clothes."

"I'll say," Sora giggled.

"Yeah," Mimi joined them. "There some fashions here that don't even exist in our world. It's great to see some new and different designs."

All three girls begin to walk away from the store, Mimi quickly takes a look back and finds that Tai isn't finished yet. _Good. I don't want Sora to get the wrong idea. I'll need to get her away from here as fast as I can._

In the meantime, Tai just finished with his business.

"Well that was refreshing," Tai steps out of the store. "Where'd Mimi go?" He quickly scans the area and finds three girls leaving the vicinity. He can definitely recognize Mimi, "So that means the other two are Sora and Kari. Guess I better lay low for now."

"Eeeee! It's Tachi Yagami!"

All three girls turn around to see Tai and a whole lot of fangirls behind him.

Because of where Tai was standing Sora knew he just came out of the very same place Mimi came out from.

"Oh man you've got to be kidding me!" Tai began to dash away, right through the three girls who quickly followed.

"Tai!" Kari called to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Not now!" Tai called back. "We need to lose them first!"

"Good luck with that!" Sora looked back to see the fangirls somehow gaining on them.

"Don't worry!" Mimi takes something out from her purse. "I came prepared in case something like this happened. Now hold still Tai."

"What?" Tai feels a bit of his hair get tugged. Tai then hears a loud SNIP sound.

All the digidestined stop running Tai turns around to see Mimi with some clips of his hair in her hand and a pair of scissors in the other.

"CATCH!" Mimi throws the hair in her hand into the sky.

"MIMI!" Tai screams out.

"What are you waiting for? RUN!" Mimi lead the pack away as the crazed fangirls fight for Tai's hair.

"Mimi!" Tai caught up to her. "Why did you do that?"

"Would you rather have been swarmed?"

"No, but couldn't there be another way? One that doesn't involve my hair?"

"But you have so much Tai," Sora giggled.

"Nobody's going to notice if you lose a few," Kari laughed.

"This isn't funny!"

"Come on Tai," Mimi turned to him. "Lighten up. You've got a big tournament to play soon don't you?"

"Oh yeah…" Tai smirks. "Let's head over to the soccer field then!"

Tai runs ahead of everyone and imitates a soccer kick.

GOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAL!!!

* * *

Author: Looks like I wrote myself into a corner, don't know much about describing soccer so most of it will be off screen and through Izzy and Yolei.


	22. Shooting for the Sky

Author: Well, I found my notes. But I think I'll stick to the filler for now, since I'm already in the middle of it -_-... Don't worry, I figure out a way to shorten it somehow and then get right back to the main story.

* * *

22

**Shooting for the Sky**

"ANNNNND IT'S SHOOOOOOWTIIIIIME!" Yolei yelled into the mic as the game started between the Dragoons (Rika, Barbara and Ryo's team) and the Wild Wolves (Matt, Sora and TK's team.)

"Hello everyone and welcome to the first ever inter-dimensional soccer tournament!" Izzy spoke as the players began the game.

"Wow!" Yolei looked into the crowd. "We have quite the turnout here don't we Izzy?"

"Indeed," Izzy nodded. "We've got crowds from both worlds gathered here. Everyone from digidestined and their parents to digimon fans. All of them here to watch the game."

"Speaking of the game," Yolei looked serious. "There were some thoughts about letting the digimon play along side their partners, were there not?"

"Yes," Izzy acknowledged. "However, due to the digimon being of various shapes, sizes and abilities, we believe that it would unbalance the teams severely. Also, we have even reserved a couple stands exclusively for the digimon. So if anyone from this world wants to take pictures of real digimon, they're right there!"

"Is something wrong Tai?" Kari asks her older brother as he was scanning the benches intently.

"Oh, nothing," Tai did his best to brush it off, but after what Izzy had told him before the game started.

* * *

"News from Gennai," Izzy calmly had plopped himself at a table, putting his laptop on it. "Apparently he found something very interesting that can help us in our battle against NightmareMyotismon."

Tai places himself right next to Izzy, "Something interesting?"

"Here take a look," Izzy opened a window and pointed at it. "See that?"

"All I see is a bunch of ancient letters," Tai mumbled.

"Exactly," Izzy began opening up some other windows. "These are the Legends of the Crests."

"Legends of the Crests?"

"It's from these Legends that Gennai and his friends made our Crests and Digivices."  
"And what does that have to do with helping us defeat NightmareMyotismon?" Tai began his questioning. "We already have all nine crests, but for some reason I'm the only one that can use their true power."

"That's not their true power Tai," Izzy corrected him. "There's nothing in the Legends about the Crests giving a human your type of power. But that's not why I'm here. Take a look at this."

Tai follows Izzy's hand to a wall with lots and lots of writing as well has several cracks and weathered ends. "So, what's it say?"

"I'll bring up the direct translation Gennai gave me."

_C...ag. – t. ..and a..... .ll_

_.a... – .h. s.r..g..t ..l..f_

_F...ip – t.e . .f .o..s_

_Lo.. – t.e .tro. e..ti.._

_Sin..r.t. – t.u.. o. O._

_.no..... – ..e . for tru.._

_..ili.y – .ife f.r o..ers_

_K...... – ..... o. _

_..pe – .he b..g.t f..ure_

_L..ht – c.. aw.y d..s_

_E..n t.e m.. .f .es c. .a.d the f...es o. A.. t.n c. c...in... .h.n t.. p.w..s o. Co...g., F...., ..i..., ..ve, .i.., ..ow...ge, Re...b..i.y, K.n...s., .o.e a.. L..h., ..i.. as ..., ..e g...te.t g...di.n s.a.. ....e, and t.. w...d fr.. .he g..t .v.l._

"What the-"

"Here," Izzy opened another window. "Using Gennai's knowledge, my knowhow and HYPNOS' computers, this is what we can make out of it with what we have."

Courage – to stand against all

Fa... – the s.r..g..t ..l..f

Friendship – the power of .o..s

Love – the strongest emotion

Sincerity – t.u.. of oneself

Knowledge – the quest for truth

Reliability – life for others

Kindness – .. of life

Hope – the b..g.t future

Light – casting away darkness

Even the mightiest of enemies cannot withstand the f...es of all ten crests c...in... When the powers of Courage, F...., Friendship, Love, Sincerity, Knowledge, Reliability, Kindness, Hope and Light, ..i.. as ..., the greatest guardian s.a.. ....e, and restore the world from the greatest evil.

"Still looks like a bunch of mumbo jumbo to me," Tai confessed.

"All we know is," Izzy started. "There's a 10th Crest out there, and we need to find its bearer in order to have a better chance against NightmareMyotismon."

"A 10th Crest..." Tai thought about it for a minute. "After all that trouble with the 8th, I don't think I want to go through it again now. Besides, I need to get ready for the games."

"AHH! The tournament! I almost forgot!" Izzy packed his laptop and rushed away.

"... So long Izzy," Tai stood there dumbfounded, waving his hand.

* * *

"Well then, oh!" Yolei notices the field. "It seems as though Sora is heading towards the net!"

"It's not big surprise, seeing as she's one of-"

"GOOOOOAAAAAAL!" Yolei screamed. "That's 1-0 for the Wild Wolves."

"Wow!" Kari awed. "Sora's really tearing it up!"

"Still," Tai mumbled. "Something seems off."

"What do you mean?"

"It's too early to say right now," Tai watches Sora closely.

"_Well, Alice?" Tai had found a small secluded area where he can talk to her freely._

"_All I found out was that there were bandages on their necks," Alice rubs her own neck. "Sora's and Kari's. They think it has something to do with Nightmare Myotismon."_

_Tai's eyes widened. "You mean they don't know how they got them?"_

"_I don't know, I couldn't find out. I think they do though."_

"_This is bad," Tai begins to think. "Nightmare Myotismon did something to them. But what? We'll need to be careful, for now just keep this between us."_

"_Not like anyone can hear me or anything."_

"_Oh, right…"_

"Hey look!" Kari broke his memory visit. "The Tamers are actually doing it."

Tai focused his eyes back onto the field again, "Ah, I see."

"What?"

"The Tamers are trying to keep the ball away from Sora, trying to keep the ball away from the best player. Hopefully they won't underestimate the others."

"Oh, Matt just took the ball!"

"And now Matt has just taken the ball away from Rika and is heading straight for the net!" Izzy comments.

"Matt passes the ball… Ryo steals it!" Yolei adds. "Now Ryo is heading for the net! Wait! Sora's catching up fast, Ryo passes the ball to Henry. Henry's going for the shot… it bounces off the net! Sora's rushing to reclaim the ball, Rika steals it and takes a shot! GOAL!"

"Now this game is 1 all," Izzy stated. "Those Tamers are really surprising, being able to score a goal."

"Now I know something is wrong," Tai takes a closer look at Sora.

"Didn't you say that you played with the Tamers a few times?" Kari asks.

"Yeah but it's impossible for anyone to get that good in such a short time. Something's up."

"Other then your hair?" Kari giggled.

"Her style," Tai tries to remember back to the good old days. "It's different then before. She was normally faster yet defensive. She just seems… unbalanced now."

The game goes on as Tai continues to observe Sora, as a fellow soccer that has played by her side for a long time, he knew her style of play very well. At least, he knew what they were, as she had switched to tennis not too long ago.

The commentators continued to describe the game as time passed. The Dragoons were pushed to the defensive as the Wild Wolves started to become more aggressive. Matt and TK seem to be perfectly capable of working together, though surprisingly so are Ryo and Rika. The other players are just as everyone expected, average.

Time continues to wind down as the game goes on. Tai continues to focus his gaze on Sora, it's been a real long time since he's seen her really enjoy herself in the sport, though through his memories she seemed… happier then before.

"And we hit the half time!" Yolei yells as the loud bell rings. "It's been an impressive game so far hasn't it Izzy?"

"Indeed," Izzy replied. "And here come Gabumon, Patamon and Biyomon to their partners in the Wild Wolves while Renamon, Terriermon and Cyberdramon head over to the Dragoons."

"Come on!" Terriermon screamed into Henry's ear. "Is that the best you can do? Go kick their butt or something!"

"Terriermon," Henry chuckled. "That'd be cheating."

"Impressive skill display Rika."

"Thank you, but it's still not enough, we were barely hanging on the last few minutes."

"You should play more aggressively Ryo."

"I prefer smartly."

"That was great playing TK!" Patamon flew around a happy TK.

"I'm just surprised I can keep up with Sora and the Tamers," TK smiles.

"Don't say that," Gabumon broke in. "You all played great."

"Still," Matt looks over to the other team. "They're not too shabby aren't they Sora?"

"I'll say," Sora smiles at him. "It's been way too long since I felt like this!"

"But Sora," Biyomon started. "Didn't you play better before?"

"Give me time Biyomon. Besides, I wouldn't want make this too one-sided." Sora smiles at her partner and then stares at the crowd. She notices Tai glaring at her with a concerned look on his eyes. _I should've known I couldn't fool him. But, I don't think he knows yet what's bugging me. I hope he doesn't find out._

The players all take their break as the crowds chat with each other.

"Well, what do you think Tai?" Kari asks her brother.

"Still hard to tell," Tai thinks for a minute. "I was expecting Sora's team to win easily. But with the way Sora's been playing, I dunno. Also, the Tamers seem to be better then I expected, but not quite good enough to stay on the offensive. It's still leaning towards the Wild Wolves."

"Interesting," Kari smiles. "I don't think I've ever seen you and Sora on opposite teams, that's sure to be a good match."

"Don't go looking too far into the future just yet," Tai warned. "Sora's team still has to win and we're against both Davis and Ken, the two of them are pretty good players in their own right."

"Yeah, you're right."

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY!" Yolei screamed into her mic. "It's time to start the second half! Wild Wolves, Dragoons! Take your positions!"

Both teams take to the field and the game quickly resumes, Tai notices Sora starting to become what she was.

"Now this is interesting," Tai mumbled.

"MATT!" Sora quickly passes the ball to Matt.

"TK!" Matt calls out to his brother.

"On it!" TK runs around Ryo in an attempt to lose him.

Matt does what he can against Henry, as Sora tries to shake of Rika. The Tamers are on the heavy defensive now, Sora's game has really picked up in the past couple minutes, then can sense it.

"Now!" Matt kicks the ball towards TK.

TK manages to get the ball in his control, Ryo rushes in and hits it away to one of his teammates. Sora's team begins to move back to the defense. The player kicks the ball towards Rika. Sora steals it and heads towards the net!

"Is that-?" Tai watches eagerly.

"Now Sora is doing a solo rush to the Dragoon's net!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Can she score a goal on her own?" Yolei asks.

"The Sky Shot…" Tai muttered.

"The what?" Kari looks at Tai, he was smiling happily.

"Sora kicks the ball!" Yolei cries.

Sora's shot flew across the air towards the net, everything seemed to run in slow motion as the ball dashed across the air. The goalie jumps in an attempt to stop it. The ball seems high in the air, it looks like it could either make it in or fly over it. The ball bounces off the top of the net and is heading straight back above Sora!

Sora quickly jumps high into the sky, she quickly twists her body around. The ball is right above her now, and she's in the perfect position, a bicycle kick. Sora kicks the ball hard, the goalie was still recovering from his jump. The ball flies right into the net easily as Sora hits the ground.

The crowd roars at the second goal.

"What an amazing shot!" Yolei cried out. "To think that Sora was capable of doing something like that."

"A shot like that must be very hard to pull off," Izzy added. "It's just a testament of her skill."

Matt helps Sora up from the ground and they both return to the defensive.

That one shot pretty much finished the game. The Tamers panicked and tried to be more aggressive, only to have TK score yet another goal. By this time Sora's team switched to the heavy defensive and kept the opposing team from scoring at all.

"TIME'S UP!" Yolei screamed. "With a score of 3-1 the Wild Wolves WIN!"

Sora's team celebrates their victory. Several of their digimon come down to help with the occasion. Tamers team went over and congratulated them for their victory. Tai watches closely at Sora's smiling face.

"What did you call that kick?" Kari asks her brother.

"The Sky Shot," Tai answers "Her mother came up with the name. Sora means sky. Quite fitting, I think. Specially since it's such a tricky aerial stunt, I can't pull it off."

"Looks like she hasn't lost anything at all," Kari smiles.

"Well, it looks like things will be interesting after all," Tai smirks.

* * *

Author: There's a couple of things in this chapter that _aren't_ filler though, I just plopped them on after finding my notes again (actually one of them was always in my head, since it was mentioned briefly in the previous filler chapter). It's something to think about once the story get back on track.


	23. Tornado

23

**Tornado**

"Kari, here, I almost forgot about this," TK holds out her whistle to her.

"My whistle!" Kari was about to take it back, but stops short.

"Kari?"

Kari closes TK's hand, she rubs her neck, "You should keep it, for good luck!"

"Whatever you say Kari," TK puts the whistle back into his pocket.

"Now it's our turn," Tai tilts his neck as he looks at his opponents.

Davis, Ken and Barbara. Those three will be the toughest to handle, the other two and their goalie shouldn't be a problem. Tai knows how good Davis and Ken are, it's Barbara that will prove to be the most difficult. Mostly because he doesn't really know how well she plays.

On his side is Kari, who has been with him all his life, even on the field, though not that good yet unless… and Takato, younger but still decent. Looks like this game will have to be all Tai.

"GAME ON!" Yolei screams out.

"And here we go!" Izzy added. "The second game of our tournament is underway between the Grand Knights and the Crimson Flare. This time it's- Mimi?"

"Hiya!" Mimi waved. "Mind if I join you?"

Yolei looked at Izzy, who only shrugged.

"Okay then," Mimi takes a seat and grabs a mic. "Well, it seems as though things are already heating up between the two teams."

"Indeed," Yolei replied. "Crimson's Tai already has the ball and is headed for the opposing net."

"But Barbara's catching up fast," Izzy observed. "Not to mention the other two defenders are closing in.

"Takato!" Tai passes the ball back to the younger boy.

Takato races for it, Davis takes it away.

"Now Davis has the ball!" Mimi yelled. "Oh my, I never knew how… ridiculous Davis looks on the field."

"What was that?" Davis stops to yell at Mimi.

"Davis!" Ken called out to him to get his focus back on the game.

"Oh right," Davis looks down, the ball is already gone. "Huh?"

"Thanks Davis!" Kari calls to him as she runs back to the goal.

"And Kari takes it!" Mimi sounds excited.

"That was Davis gets," Sora speaks to Matt.

"Kari sure is something else though, huh TK?" Matt looks to his brother.

"Yeah…" TK's face was melting.

*SMACK*

"You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking," Matt told him.

"What- NO!" TK defended himself.

Kari continues to race down the field, past one of the defenders and towards the net. Ken comes in to stop her. Kari spins the ball up to her head and headbutts it to Tai. Tai deflects it with a strong kick, too fast for the goalie to stop.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAL!" Izzy screams as Tai's team returns to their half of the field.

"Good job Kari!" Tai high fives his sister. "When did you get so good?"

"When you weren't looking," Kari smiles.

Davis and Ken lead their team and the ball towards Tai's goal.

"It looks like Ken and Davis are tag teaming in order to even the game." Izzy observed.

"With Barbara there too this will be quite the challenge for Tai and his team." Yolei added.

"Do you think they can do it?" Matt asks Sora.

"Honestly," Sora starts. "I don't think so. Tai is a great player, I can tell you from experience, but Ken and Davis are catching up pretty fast. To my level at least, I don't know how close they are to Tai's. Barbara is a different story, an Olympic trainee with no soccer skills, that'll be hard to go against."

"Really?" Matt thought. "That would be a tough call. Though you know how Tai is when he's got his mind focused on something. There no stopping him when that happens."

Sora chuckles. "Yeah, there's nothing he loves more then soccer."

"I can think of a couple…"

"And Ken loses the ball to Takato!" Izzy tells everyone. "Now Takato is doing a lone dash to the goal, with Barbara in hot pursuit."

"Wow, she looks pretty good when she moves."

"Err… Mimi," Yolei looks at her commentating partner. "Did you just come here to comment on their fashion?"

"Nope, I came here because I thought it would be fun."

"Barbara kicks the ball away from Takato!" Izzy yells. "And now both teams are going after it."

"Davis gets it first and goes around Crimson's other defenders," Yolei added.

"Hang on, Kari is on her way to intercept Davis." Mimi watches.

Kari is keeping Davis at bay, she proved more agile then Davis thought, she's actually pushing him back.

"Davis!" Ken yells.

Davis kicks the ball away towards his teammate. Ken takes it and heads to the net. He notices Barbara at his side. Ken fakes a shot, the goalie falls for it as the ball flies towards Barbara. An open shot!

"GOOOOOAAAAAL!" Yolei yells.

"And the Grand Knights bring this game to a tie!" Izzy stated.

"WHOOHOO!" Barbara celebrated and high fives Ken and Davis.

Tai's team get themselves ready for the offensive.

"I guess this will be a hard battle for Tai's group," Mimi noted.

Izzy continues her train of thought. "Ken and Davis themselves are hard enough, add in Barbara's semi-Olympic ability and you've got one formidable team."

"Tai, Takato," Kari whispers to her teammates. "Let me take the shot."

"Huh?" Takato looks confused.

"I'm not about to argue," Tai tells him. "Ken and Davis seem determined to stop me. Not to mention Barbara. Kari, are you sure about this?"

"Just leave it to me!" Kari winks.

"Alright," Tai smiles.

"And there they go!" Yolei watches as the trio charges forward with Tai in the lead.

"My, it looks like they have something planned." Mimi notes.

"Plan?" Sora speaks aloud. "That's new, for Tai."

"You got that right," Matt chuckles.

"Takato!" Tai passes the ball behind him to Takato as he tries to lose Davis and Ken.

Takato takes the ball and continues his mad dash. He sees Barbara guarding Kari, Ken slowing down Tai and Davis headed straight for him. He kicks the ball past Davis and in the middle of the field between Tai and Ken and Kari and Barbara. All four of them including Davis make a mad dash towards it. Barbara was sure to get it until Tai kicks it away, back to Takato.

Takato gets the ball again. Panicking, Ken, Davis, Barbara and the two defenders rush towards him. Takato kicks the ball ahead, to Kari. She races it over the goal, passing it back to Tai. The opposing team is now ganging up on him. Tai sees an opening, Kari's going for it. Unbeknownst to them, so does the goalie. Tai kicks the ball into the air towards his sister.

The goalie decides to rush ahead to intercept it. Kari slips and trips the goalie, both collapse on the ground.

"GOOOOOOAAAAAAAL!"

"Huh? What?" Kari looks around, the soccer ball was inside the net some how. Not too far from her was a knocked out Takato, with a big red circle on his face.

Tai rushes over to him as Kari picks herself up.

"Hey Takato," Tai leans over the fallen boy. "Are you okay?"

"Uhh…" Takato shakes his head. "Y-yeah, I'll be fine."

"Sorry about that," Tai helps the boy up.

"I'm just glad my face didn't fly off."

"Heh." Both of them laughed as they prepared themselves defensively.

"I never thought Takato would actually use his head," Rika smiled.

"Is he alright?" Jeri looked concerned.

"I'm sure he's fine, see?" Kazu pointed as Takato and Tai readied themselves.

Tai's team defended themselves well for the last few minutes. The Grand Knights couldn't get a score in at all. And halftime has started.

"Phew," Tai drank some water and saw several digimon headed his way.

"That was great Kari!" Gatomon jumps onto her partner's arms.

"Gatomon!" Kari snuggles her digimon.

"Are you alright Takato?" Guilmon has a worried look on his face.

"I'm fine boy," Takato laughed.

"Hey Tai!" Agumon ran up to him.

"Hey Agumon!" Tai greeted him. "How'd I look?"

"Very cool!" Both of them laughed out loud.

Tai then walks over to where Takato and Kari is, "Takato! Kari! Get over here for a second, there's something I need to tell you two."

"Davis!" Veemon jumps on top of his partner, knocking him down. "What's the matter with you Davis? Why aren't you kicking their butt?"

"Will you get off of me?" Davis pushes off Veemon and gets up. The two of them start fooling around.

"Davis…" Ken sighed.

"Don't worry Ken," Wormmon comforted him. "I know you can win."

"That's right!" Lunamon jumped around Barbara. "Just think positive!"

"Uh huh!" Barbara jumps into the air. "We can do this!"

"Well," Matt smiles. "They certainly seem pumped up."

"I'll say," Sora giggles. "I've never seen Tai so invigorated in such a long time."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Sora smiles. "He does love soccer though, that might be it."

"And we're ready to begin the second half!" Izzy tells everyone. "All players are getting into position as we speak."

"It's been a good game so far," Yolei comments. "Any idea which team might win?"

"Currently the Crimson Flare is in the lead with two points," Izzy states. "However, they still have the numerical advantage in terms of skill."

"Huh?" Mimi looks over to Izzy.

"It's… complicated… so let's just focus on the game."

"And there they go!" Yolei yelled.

"It seems the Grand Knights have taken the ball!" Izzy added. "They're headed straight for the net!"

"Ohh, here come the Tai and the others!" Mimi exclaimed.

The two teams clashed in the middle of the field. Davis manages to break ahead and make a beeline to the net. Takato slid underneath him, kicking the ball off course. The goalie picks it up and tosses it to Tai.

Tai passes to Kari, who was ahead of him. Both Barbara and Ken move in to intercept her. Kari passes the ball back to Tai, Davis steals it midway and charges at the net full blast.

"TAKATO!" Tai yells at the younger boy.

Takato rushes in front of Davis and readies himself, but the older boy proved his superior experience in a matter of seconds, passing around the younger player.

Davis shoots the ball to Ken, who rebounds it into the net.

"GOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAL!" Izzy yells out loud.

"The score is now 2-2!" Yolei explains. "The Grand Knights have tied the game! But can they really keep this up?"

"Only time will tell Yolei," Izzy tells her.

Time winds down quickly as both teams strengthen their defenses. Neither one of them letting the other through, no goals were scored. Now both teams are at their limit, the air is tense as the last couple minutes of the game is about to begin.

"This sure was an exciting game right Izzy? Huh?" Yolei notices Tai rush off the field quickly.

"Well," Izzy started. "It seems as though Tai is taking a short break to change shoes."

"Couldn't he have done that during halftime?" Yolei asks.

"I haven't heard any rules against it," Izzy tells her.

"Is that-?" Sora looks at Tai curiously.

"Is something wrong Sora?" Matt follows her gaze.

"Tai just switched shoes."

"Yeah, so?"

"He's serious."

"Huh?" Matt looks confused. "What does changing shoes have to do with weather he's serious or not?"

"Those shoes he's changing into," Sora points. "They're much lighter then the ones he just had on. I don't know how he does it or why, but now Tai's a lot faster and more agile."

"Now this is more like it," Tai taps his feet a couple times. "Let's go guys!"

"Alright!"

Tai takes the ball and leads the charge. "Takato! Kari! Time to turn the tides!"

"The Tornado…" Sora mutters.

"What?" Matt looks at her confused.

"A tricky team maneuver," Sora begins to explain. "It requires everyone's best, in speed, accuracy and timing. Only me and Tai were able to use it back then. We've never done it with a third person before."

"How do you know he's going to use it?"

"His signal, 'Time to turn the tides!'"

"That's a truly terrible tongue twister."

Tai rushes ahead with the ball. Davis, Ken and Barbara move in. Tai kicks the ball to his side, Takato takes it and runs across the field, Tai passes by behind him. The young boy passes Kari, leaving the ball to her. She runs across the field with Davis right behind her. She sees Tai losing Barbara and passes the ball. Tai quickly rebounds it to Takato, Takato passes it back to Tai, Tai kicks it forward to Kari, Kari shoots for the net, the goalie dives. Takato intercepts the ball and kicks it off side, away from the goalie, into the net.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAL!" Yolei screams out.

Tai, Takato and Kari high five each other and rush back. The last few seconds may be all they need. Barbara rushes forward with Ken and Davis right behind her. Tai motions for everyone to stay behind as he charges ahead. He takes the ball easily, the three opposing digidestined were forced to quickly double back. Tai runs around the two remaining defenders as Ken Davis and Barbara quickly close in. Tai bounces up the ball to his eyes while taking a huge step back. Tai kicks the ball as hard as he can, it whizzes by the goalie's face, into the net.

The crowd roars out loud as the last few seconds tick down. The bell rings and everyone yells.

"It should be ready by now," Mimi gets up.

"Where are you going Mimi?" Yolei asks.

"I'm just going to pick something up, be right back!" Mimi waves as she heads down a street.

Yolei looks at Izzy confused. He just shrugged.

"Well, now we'll give our teams an hour break before we continue on to our final round. The Crimson Flare vs the Wild Wolves! Which team will triumph over the other? It's time to find out, after this break."

Izzy turns off his mic and starts coughing.

"Are you okay Izzy?" Yolei goes over to him.

"I'm fine," Izzy tells her. "I just never had to scream so loud so many times."

"You did it Tai!" Kari rushes over to him.

"We did it, Kari, all of us." Tai smiles at his team. "But, the real battle, is just beginning." He looks over to meet Sora's gaze with his own. Their fierce spirits and fiery eyes connect. The field is ready, let the game begin.


	24. The Final Round Begins

24

**The Final Round Begins**

Only a few minutes left before the final round begins. Both teams have rested as much as they could. Tai seems to be the most pumped out of all of them.

"Oh TAAAAAAAIIII!" Everyone hears Mimi as she runs onto the field towards Tai, she's carrying some sort of shopping bag.

"What are you doing here?" Tai asks her.

"And what's with the bag?" Takato adds.

"This is for you," Mimi hands Tai the bag.

"Oh, it's done already?" Tai takes the bag.

"Yep!" Mimi smiles at him. "I like that place, they work fast. Well? Aren't you going to try it on?"

Tai quickly into the shirt he ordered, the bright blue shirt with silver sides now has a golden Crest of Courage on the back that everyone can see.

"How does it look?" Tai asks.

"Perfect!" Mimi smiles and gives a thumbs up.

Tai turns to the other team, who was looking at him, "Hey Matt! What do you think?"

Matt watches as Tai turns around. "SHOW OFF!"

"I think he likes it," Tai giggles.

"Yep," Mimi joins him.

Sora sees the two of them chuckle. _So that's why they were together. I wish he asked me first though. _Sora lets out a huge sigh of relief.

Matt was able to notice it, _Those idiots._

"Now we're about to begin the final round of this tournament!" Yolei yells and the crowd roars.

"It's the Wild Wolves vs. the Crimson Flare." Izzy made note. "Both of which have a star soccer player leading their respective teams. This is going to be one exciting match up folks that's for sure."

"It's gonna be hard to decide who to root for," Mimi butted in and starts waving. "Good luck to both teams!"

"Wow," Yolei stared at Mimi. "What a lame way out."

"Oh!" Izzy bursted. "The game's started! Sora has taken the ball!"

Sora quickly runs through the field with Tai hot in pursuit. Kari and Takato try to get in her way but she manages to step around both of them. The remaining defenders were also easily passed by.

"HA!" Tai slides and manages to knock the ball away from Sora and out of the field, Sora fell from the sudden attack.

"That was close," Tai said as he got up. He held out his hand to Sora, and helped her up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Tai," Sora said shyly. "What about you?"

"Yeah," Tai shrugged. "You know me. Come on, we got a game to play."

"That was a smart move from Tai," Izzy commented. "With this, Crimson will be able to rebuild their defenses."

"Wait!" Yolei jumped. "Kari managed to steal the ball and is rushing towards the Wolves' net!"

"Matt and Sora are just behind her," Mimi noticed. "Can she get away from them in time to take a shot?"

Kari can sense her pursuers gaining on her fast. She has to think of something or the ball will be lost. She quickly turns around and kicks the ball back past the two of them and towards Takato. Matt and Sora split up to guard Takato and Kari respectively. The older blond was able to stall Takato as TK tries to sneak in from behind.

"PASS!" Tai screams from the side.

Takato kicks the ball towards Tai's voice. TK manages to intercept it and turn around, with no defenders between him and the net. Tai rushes back as quick as he can to stop him.

"TK is closing in on the net!" Yolei shrieks.

"But Tai is closing in on him!" Izzy yells out.

"Here we…!" TK winds up. "GO!" TK kicks the ball as hard as he can. It flies across the field. The goalie jumps towards it, Tai stops in his tracks, he knows it's no use. The ball flies into the net. TK jumps happily and rushes back to his side of the field.

Tai raises his hand, "Good shot TK!"

TK slaps Tai's hand, "Thanks!"

Matt, Sora and TK are leading the defensive now. Tai, Takato and Kari charge forward. Takato and Kari spread outwards, near the edges of the field. Tai charges through. TK rushes to guard Kari, Matt heads towards Takato, Sora waits for Tai.

Tai and Sora dance around each other, Tai struggling to wiggle around and Sora trying to take the ball away. They know each other too well. Everyone watches as they fool around each other, more playfully then competitively. Both of them manage to glance each other's smile.

Tai kicks the ball towards Kari, who manages to outrun TK and take it. Matt gives chase from one side as TK gives pursuit. Takato rushes closer to Kari and signals. Kari passes just as Matt arrives, and Takato races to the goal. Takato readies to shoot. Sora slides in from behind to mess up the ball. Tai however manages to come in and take it towards the net. A faint and then a

"GOOOOOOAAAAAL!!!"

Mimi stands up, "You get'em guys!"

Yolei pulls Mimi back down, "We're announcers Mimi, we're supposed to comment. Come on Sora pick it up!"

"A very impressive play from the Crimson Flare," Izzy began. "Showing their teamwork and agility."

"Let's not forget though," Yolei started. "This game's only just beginning."

"Now it's the Wild Wolves turn to take the offensive."

"Wow," Sora commented. "Tai's gotten a lot better then I remember."

"You're just out of practice," Matt assured her.

The Wolves begin their offensive. Matt has the ball in the center as Sora and TK dash on the sides. Takato goes to guard TK as Kari jogs back a bit from Sora, the younger girl knows she stands no chance against her superior up close. Tai waits for Matt.

The rock star gets into trouble as soon as the encounter starts and is constantly being pushed back. Sora runs to his aid as Kari gives chase. Matt tries to pass the ball, but Kari intercepts it and dashes towards the goal.

Tai, Sora and Matt give chase, but Tai stops halfway through as TK and Takato run past him. Kari was completely surrounded by the two defenders, Matt and Sora. Kari kicked the ball in a random direction and Tai runs after it.

TK gets the ball first and runs to Tai's goal. Tai catches up quickly to slow him down.

The game continues back and forth between the two teams. They know each other all too well, how they play, what will happen and how to react. Neither side managed to get a goal as the halftime buzzer rings.

"What a match!" Yolei exclaimed. "Don't you think so?"

"Indeed," Izzy replied. "I have never seen anything like it."

The two teams return to their benches to take a well deserved rest. Tai begins to change his shoes again.

"Uhh… Tai?" Kari began. "What exactly does changing your shoes do?"

"Nothing really," Tai smiled at her. "Though I did tell Sora I get faster. I think she still believes it. Haha…"

"Then there's really no point it right?"

"Not exactly," Tai finishes his change. "Every time I wear these shoes I feel… lighter and more focused."

"Huh?"

"While it's not the exact same shoes," Tai started. "It's pretty much the same brand and style as the one I got a long time ago."

"_Happy birthday Tai!" a young Sora and a whole bunch of other kids cheered him._

"_Thanks guys!" a young Tai eagerly blows out the candles and rushes towards the presents. The very first one he grabs has a "From Sora" tag on it. He rips the wrappings off hastily and opens the box. It was a pair of brand new shoes._

"_Oh wow!" Tai looked extremely happy. "New soccer shoes! Thanks Sora!"_

"_Hehehehee…"_

"Come to think of it," Kari looked deep in thought. "I've never seen you buy from that brand before."

"I only use them for soccer, I don't dare use them for anything else. Come on, the game's about to start again."

"Now the two teams are back on the field as the second half of this final round is about to begin!" Yolei started.

"This is truly too close to call as both side have shown us great skill and teamwork," Izzy added.

"Let's not forgot Tai and Sora," Mimi butted in. "The two of them are really heating up out there."

"The match has begun with the Wolves' Matt taking the ball to Crimson's net!"

Takato and Kari quickly rush over to Matt and block him, but he passes the ball towards TK who bounces it to Sora. Sora makes a beeline to the net, until the other two defenders stop her. They don't last long, but it was enough for Tai to get between her and the goal. Now Sora has greater difficulty in getting around Tai then before.

_He really is faster!_ Sora couldn't even finish the thought before Tai stole the ball.

The big haired boy runs down the field no one behind can catch up to him and nobody ahead of him can stop him. Tai shoots the ball about a quarter field away. The goalie jumps for it and was barely able to deflect the shot. Tai wasn't done yet, he quickly followed up and ran to the ball just as the goalie was getting up.

The ball flies in! Tai scored another shot for his team as he rushes back to his side of the field.

"Great shot Tai!" Kari commented.

"Thanks," he responded. "Just don't let your guard down yet."

Sora rushes ahead of her team with the ball, Tai quickly moves in to intercept her. Sora quickly passes back to Matt. Takato heads over to slow him down. Kari runs to assist. Tai quickly heads over to where TK is headed, but loses Sora. Matt takes the opportunity to pass the ball. Tai watches it and sees his mistake.

Both Sora and Tai are gunning for the ball, they unleash their strongest kicks at the same time. The ball flies into the sky from the double impact, everyone keeps their eyes on it.

Tai tackles Sora to the ground, barely dodging a dark energy beam.

* * *

Author: Told you I'd find a way to shorten the filler! Now the dark forces have invaded the Tamer's world, and every digidestined and Tamer is in the same spot! Can they protect the city while fending off the dark forces?

Random Author Notes: Well, since this fic is nearing its end, I thought I'd share some stuff with you.

Originally, I never wanted Tai to get his powers but still have Alice 'haunting' him for comic relief. But the more I thought about it, the more personal I wanted NightmareMyotismon to be to Tai, so I had to give him something that will let him fight Myotismon.

My first thoughts were to have the end of the Tamers season with that digigate thing be turned into a portal by Tai's digivice, showing his digital world in total darkness. I thought about making Tai and the Tamers adventure together in the dark digital world while saving the Digidestined one at a time.

Another idea was to have the Digidestined work for NightmareMyotismon for some reason and battle the Tamers and Tai, until Tai can break them free of that.

This whole story started out as a single chapter that I will put up later on, modified slightly though to match the fic. I only expanded on it greatly since all I ever wanted was an action fic XD. That chapter came to mind when I heard a certain song a long time. I plan to put some of the lyrics of that song in, so take a good guess when that chapter does come up okay?


	25. Darkness Rising

Author: Here we go, NightmareMyotismon has made the first move, can the Digidestined and Tamers push him back?  


* * *

25

**Darkness Rising**

Sora quickly pushes Tai off and rolls away as another dark energy wave hits. Everybody in the crowd started to panic. Izzy looks up and notices a tear in the sky, getting bigger. Kari quickly runs for Tai's digivice.

"TAI!" she throws it to him.

Tai quickly catches the device and activates his power. "Agumon! Warp Digivolve!"

"Gatcha Tai! Agumon, warp digivolved to... WarGreymon!"

"WarGreymon, stay with Matt. Digivolve into Omnimon if you have to."

"Got it Tai."

Tai ignites himself, ready to face the coming evil, _"Come on Alice!"_

_I'm with you!_

Tai flies high and casts a shield to protect everyone from many more dark blasts. He quickly reaches for his digivice once again.

"Matt! Take half the digidestined and have then help everyone evacuate! Send some flyers up here and-"

"HAHAHAHAAA!" a loud laugh rings through the air. The tear in the sky opens wider, showing a castle on top of a volcano and in front of it, were hundreds of Myotismon, VenomMyotismon and MaloMyotismon.

"No way…" Tai stares in horror as all the Myotismons jump through the portal and into the Tamer's world.

* * *

"Sir!" Riley called out for her superior. "There's a huge special distortion above the city! And it's coming straight from the Digidestined Digital World!"

"What?" Yamaki clenched his fist. "He made the first move…" He flicks his lighter closed. "Get me Tai!"

"Yamaki!" Tai screamed.

"What's happening Tai?"

"Myotismon, VenomMyotismon and MaloMyotismon are jumping through a rift!" Tai quickly explained. "I have Matt leading the evacuation and protection of the people while I try and fight off as many as I can but-argh, hiyah!- but you have a better idea of what's happening in the city."

"…" Yamaki knew what Tai was asking, it was a tall order, but he was the only one that can do it. "Understood."

"Spread the digidestined out across the city! Have the Champions and lower help the evacuation and protecting the people. Send whatever Ultimates we have to battle the regular Myotismon and the Megas against the VenomMyotismons and MaloMyotismons! I'll fly around and do what I can to help. But first, let me talk to them all."

"Got it," Yamaki waves his hand. "Riley! Open up all communications with the digidestined now! And send me a screen with all the information we have on each and every one of them, especially their digimon's highest level and where they are at all times! I want as much information as possible."

"Yes sir!" Riley and her partner typed in several keys into their computers. "I am now sending you all the information we have."

"And the communications?"

"All lines are on and ready."

"You're on Tai."

"Alright," Tai let in a deep breath. "Digidestined and Tamers! The final battle has come sooner than we thought, but we can pull through this. We can fight back! This is the darkness we have been fighting all this time, and it will never win as long as we don't let it. Everyone! Now is the time! We will finish off Myotismon here and now!"

Matt smiles as he hears the roars of the digidestined through his digivice, "Come on everyone! MetalGarurumon, look out!"

"Alright, Yamaki will tell you where to go. Follow his instructions, he has much better knowledge of what's happening where all throughout the city. I'll fly around and take out as much as –wah! Hrrr ha!- as much as I can."

Yamaki takes over, "Alright. Ash, Dawn, May, take the north. Negi, Setsuna, Evangeline, go north-northeast. Latooni, Alfimi, Setsuko, hurry to the northeast. Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, take the east-northeast. Red, Yellow, Platinum, rush straight east. Xion, Kairi, Aqua, make your way to the east-southeast. Jin, Asuka, Lili, to the southeast. Kula, Athena, Kyo, south-southeast. Oichi, Ranmaru, Himiko, cover the south. Da and Xiao Qiao, Xing Cai, head to the south-southwest. Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, over to the southwest. Jackie, Jade, Hak Foo, watch the west-southwest. Onion, Terra, Zidane, quickly to the west. Senna, Nausica and San, protect the west-northwest. Shinn, Kira, Athrun, to the northwest. Ayu, Shiori, Makoto, guard the north-northwest.

Listen everyone, right now our priority is to get everyone out of here as quick as we can. You can go all out one everybody is out of harms way."

* * *

_There's just too many of them!_

"_Keep trying Alice, we've got to get the people away from here as fast as we can!"_

The rift in the sky has grown to cover the entire city. Everyone can see the volcano, the castle, the red and black sky and the army of Myotismon.

* * *

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon blasts a MaloMyotismon back to bits. "There's no end to them! Lighting Joust!"

"Ice Wolf Bite!" a barrage of missiles freeze and destroy shatter Ultimate Myotismon.

Matt yells over to the knight, "Just do your best to keep everyone safe!" The blonde looks over the city from atop his partner's back. "I am not going to let him win again!"

* * *

"Celestial Arrow! Heaven Charm!" Angewomon covers Kari as she leads several people across a bridge leading out of town.

"Hurry everyone! This way!"

A VenomMyotismon lands before her, "And where do you think you're going digidestined?"

"Seven Heavens!" Seraphimon strikes the VenomMyotismon with a powerful blast, dissolving him.

"Thank you TK!" she happily waves to her saviour.

* * *

Joe, Yolei, Cody and Henry along with their digimon fend off a MaloMyotismon from destroying a tunnel.

Mimi, Sora, Rika and Ryo stop a group of Myotismon and a VenomMyotismon from destroying a building while there are people still inside.

Ken, Davis and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode stop a VenomMyotismon and a MaloMytoismon from attacking a ferry.

Kaz, Kenta, Jeri with their digimon and Beelzemon Blast Mode battle against the invasion in the middle of the city.

* * *

"What's the status?" Yamaki asked urgently.

"The evacuation is underway, the digidestined and their digimon are fighting off the Myotismon army while protecting the citizens. But the tear in the sky continues to grow sir! I don't think we can stop it now!"

"Of course we can't," Yamaki flicks his lighter once again. "He knew when to hit us."

* * *

_Tai! To the left!_

Tai looks over and sees a group of Myotismon chasing after a crowd. He flies in, creating his saber, and deals with them all. Now a VenomMyotismon is rampaging through some buildings nearby, Tai quickly jets, charging himself with energy, and blows a hole right through it. Things continued for several minutes, Tai himself was feeling the fatigue.

"_This is getting us nowhere," _Tai wipes his lips.

_Have you noticed Tai?_

"_Noticed what?"_

_None of the Myotismon is coming after you, you always have to go to them._

"_Can it be...?" _Tai looks up into the rift. _"He's... inviting me."_

_It could be a trap._

"_There may be no other way, are you ready Alice?"_

_Always._

"_Thank you. Now..."_

Tai super charges up and rockets himself to the rift.

* * *

"Hmmhmmhmm..." the real Myotismon cackled to himself in the darkness. "That's right digidestined, I've been waiting for you."

* * *

"SIR!" Riley called her boss.

"What is it?"

"It's Tai! He's heading straight into the tear!"

"What?" Yamaki grabs for the radio. "Tai! Tai, come in. What is he doing?"

"Yamaki! It's Matt. What's happening?"

"Tai is flying right into the rift."

"Are you sure?" Matt quickly scans the skies, he sees a red comet flying upwards. "That idiot! Yamaki, take over! WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, let's go!"

* * *

"Is that everybody Kari?" TK asked from inside Seraphimon while he fends off a MaloMyotismon.

"I think so," Kari looks around. "How is everything up there?"

"We've wiped out most of the Malo and VenomMyotismon," Seraphimon finishes off the MaloMyotismon. "But there's still too many of the –ugh, ha!- of the regular Myotismon."

Angewomon flies nearby, "It looks like things are clear here, I don't see any more people."

"Okay," Kari climbs into Seraphimon's arms. "We should go and help out the others."

* * *

"Flower Cannon!"

"Justice Burst!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Amethyst Wind!"

"Everyone's out!" Sora called out.

"Finally," Justimon jumps high. "Justice Kick!" Justimon kicks a VenomMyotismon into the building.

"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon launches her elemental spirits, they strike VenomMyotismon several times, driving him into the build further until he disappeared.

"You know you could've tried avoiding collateral damage too," Mimi pointed out.

"That seems to be all the big guys," Justimon kicks a nearby Myotismon. "But all these Ultimate level Myotismon are getting annoying."

"HEEEEY!" Kari's voice reaches them.

"Kari!" Sora waved. "We're done here, what about you?"

"We just got everyone to safety, but this is a big city."

"Um... guys?" Lilimon called to everyone. "You might want to take a look at this."

Lilimon pointed to the sky where MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon are, heading straight for the rift.

Sora quickly grabs her digivice, "Matt! Matt!"

"Yeah Sora?" Matt's voice came through.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, very much concerned. "Where are MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon going?"

"It's Tai," Matt began, he knew he couldn't get around it. "He's going to fight NightmareMyotismon on his own!"

Sora fell silent, the thought of losing-

"Sora, Kari and TK," Mimi started. "Go and help them. We can take care of things here." She smiles, assuring and calming them all down.

"Thanks Mimi," Sora replied.

"Ooooh, don't mention it now go, go!" Mimi pushed Sora to Garudamon.

Seraphimon, Garudamon, Angewomon, TK, Kari and Sora all flew upwards, following Matt through the tear and into the digital world.

* * *

"Man." Tai landed on a barren land. "There's nothing here, just... darkness."

_I'm sure it will be a very beautiful place once NightmareMyotismon is defeated._

"It will be Alice, it will be."

"TAI!" an angry, familiar scream ringed the air. Tai turns back to get a punch in the face. "What in the world do you think you're doing?"

"Matt?" Tai wiped his lip. "I thought I told you to-"

"We already did that Tai," Matt got off of MetalGurumon. "Always rushing in headfirst. You could've at least waited for us."  
"There's no time for that," Tai turned to face the castle. "We need to finish this as fast as we can. Who know how long until the Tamer's world is engulfed in darkness."

"I can't argue there," Matt stands beside him.

"MAAAATT!"

"TAAAAIIII!"

Both of them turn around to the sound of their younger siblings. TK separates from Patamon as he lands.

"You weren't going to go at it alone were you?" TK smiles at his brother.

"Of course not," Matt points to Tai with his thumb. "I was just reminding him that."

"Hey," Tai reflexively replied.

Kari and Sora just smiled at each other as the 3 boys fooled around a bit.

"Okay, okay," Tai pushed the other 2 off. "Stop. It's time to get serious."

Tai started walking towards the castle, with everyone behind him. Together, the 5 of them will face the greatest evil they have ever encountered.

"Crimson Lightning!" A familiar energy whip grabs Tai's arm.

Tai raises his arm and tugs on the whip. He turns around to see, behind Matt, behind TK, that Sora is the one that shot the whip. Both her and Kari have a dark aura around them.

* * *

Author: Of course it wouldn`t be that easy to just waltz up and face him. Now they have to fight both Sora and Kari!

As for the random cameos, here`s that paragraph again:

Yamaki takes over, "Alright. Ash, Dawn, May, take the north. Negi, Setsuna, Evangeline, go north-northeast. Latooni, Alfimi, Setsuko, hurry to the northeast. Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, take the east-northeast. Red, Yellow, Platinum, rush straight east. Xion, Kairi, Aqua, make your way to the east-southeast. Jin, Asuka, Lili, to the southeast. Kula, Athena, Kyo, south-southeast. Oichi, Ranmaru, Himiko, cover the south. Da and Xiao Qiao, Xing Cai, head to the south-southwest. Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, over to the southwest. Jackie, Jade, Hak Foo, watch the west-southwest. Onion, Terra, Zidane, quickly to the west. Senna, Nausica and San, protect the west-northwest. Shinn, Kira, Athrun, to the northwest. Ayu, Shiori, Makoto, guard the north-northwest.

In order, it`s Pokemon anime, Mahou Sensei Negima, Super Robot Wars Original Generations, D Gray Man, Pokemon Special manga, Kingdom Hearts series, Tekken series, King of Fighters series, Samurai Warriors, Dynasty Warrios, Magical Lyrical Girl Nanoha, Jackie Chan Adventures, Dissidia Final Fantasy, Anime movies (Bleach: Memories of Nobody, Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind, Princess Mononoke), Gundam SEED Destiny, Kanon.


	26. The Strongest Friendship

Author: I'm not really all that good with emotional scenes, however that won't stop me from trying!

After protecting the Tamer's world, Sora and Kari have revealed themselves enslaved by the dark powers. Only TK, Matt and Tai are there to set them free, or be annihilated.

* * *

26

**The Strongest Friendship**

"Sora! Kari!" Tai screamed at them.

"Grizzly Wing!" Kari unleashes a dark energy wave all around her, knocking down all the digimon, Matt and TK. Angewomon and Garudamon both reverted back to Gatomon and Biyomon.

Tai's arm is tugged through the darkness and then upwards. Sora swings him around and tosses him into the sky.

_Tai!_

Tai stops himself and looks in front of him. Both Kari and Sora are floating in front of him, a dark aura can be seen possessing them.

"What are you going to do now, brother?" Kari cackled.

Tai clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

_Tai calm down, take a look at who you're facing!_

"_I know..."_

"Oh," Sora taunted. "What's with that look in your eyes, tiger?" She slowly slid a finger in front of her mouth, with a dangerous smirk on her face.

"Our oh-so-great leader," Kari started. "My brother, scared to fight a couple girls. Ahahaha!" She laughed haughtily, the back of one of her hands on her opposite cheek.

Sora and Kari charged Tai.

"Shields!" Tai quickly created a pair of crests to protect himself from their attack. He flies around, dodging, parrying, doing his best to keep his distance from them.

* * *

"Ahh..." TK shakes his head as he slowly gets up. "What happened?" A dark energy beam flies in front of his face and blows up a small area of ground near him. TK stands dumbfounded for a second before turning to the source of the attack. He sees Tai, Sora and Kari flying around, but Sora and Kari are attacking Tai! He then remembers... "Matt!" He finds his brother's body and rushes over to it, shaking him awake.

"TK? What's-" an explosion nearby interrupts him. Matt gets up quickly and sees Tai, Kari and Sora above him, fighting. "What's going on?"

"I don't know either," TK replied. "I remember Kari and Sora having dark energy surrounding them, then I was knocked out."

"Not good," Matt looks up at the battle. "If it's them, then Tai can't fight back."

"Isn't there something we can do?"

"I don't know TK," Matt clenches his fist. "I don't know."

"Oooh..."

TK turns to his partner, "Patamon!" He rushes to his side as Matt calls for MetalGarurumon. "Are you alright buddy?"

"TK?"

"MetalGarurumon, can you get up?"

"Y-yeah," the steel wolf gets on all four of his legs.

TK scans the ground, "Gatomon! Biyomon!"

"Ugh..."

"Looks like they're out," Matt observed. "So is WarGreymon. It's up to us."

"Patamon?" TK looks at his partner.

"You got it TK," Patamon happily answers. "Patamon armor digivolved to, Pegasusmon"

* * *

"Got you now, tiger," Sora cackled from one of Tai's sides.

"You can't win, brother," Kari laughed from the other end.

"Grizzly Wing!"

Tai braces for impact from both sides.

"Star Shower!"

"Metal Wolf Bite!"

Tai covered his face from the explosions and smoke. When the sky cleared he saw both Matt on top of MetalGarurumon and TK riding Pegususmon facing Sora and Kari.

"You guys-"

"Can't let you have all the girls Tai," Matt turns back and smiles before re-facing Sora.

"Any idea what's going on?" TK asks.

"It's NightmareMyotismon," Tai started. "He bit them."

"What?" Matt turns around in shock.

"Look at their necks," Tai pointed to both girls. "They both have bandages. NightmareMyotismon probably did something to them while they were captured before you guys were taken. It's also the only explanation I can think of right now."

"My," Sora started. "You're so sharp, tiger."

"But now," Kari continued. "What are you going to do about it, brother?"

Both girls charged again.

"Come on TK!" Matt cried.

"Right!"

Matt and TK charged to meet their opponents, splitting at the last moment as the girls give chase.

"Matt! TK!" Tai was about to join the fray.

"We'll keep them busy!" Matt spoke to him through the digivice. "Try and figure out a way to get them back to normal!"

"It's useless," Sora interrupted him. "NightmareMyotismon not only granted us the powers of darkness, our powers feed on our own dark hearts. There's nothing you can do, tiger."

"_She's right, what can we do?"_

_Don't give up Tai, there must be a way!_

"_..."_

_Didn't something like this happen before?_

"_Yeah, but I wasn't the one that saved her from it..." _Tai clenches his fists tighter. _"It was Matt. He was also the one that protected Sora that one Christmas, while all I could think about was defeating the enemies. Matt's been there longer, better for her while I... I..."_

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Tai's power exploded outwards from him. All 6 combatants stopped to see his power erupt and grow.

_What are you doing Tai? I can't-_

Tai charges forward at full speed. His hands glow red as he moves in.

"Grizzly Wing!" Kari sends a dark energy blast, but it was useless. Tai just plowed right through it towards his sister. Kari flinches at the sight. Tai stops just inches away from her, his glowing white palm in front of her face.

"I'm sorry, Kari" Tai unleashes a great bright light, blinding the younger girl and everyone else in the area.

The light disappears, and Kari looks ahead. Tai had vanished. Suddenly she is grabbed from behind, it's Tai!

"What do you think you're doing brother?" Kari struggled, but Tai kept his grip on his sister. "Grizzly Wing!" Kari unleashes a wave of dark energy, hurting Tai in the process.

"I don't know what you're up to tiger," Sora flies in to break them up. "But I won't let you get away with it. Crimson Lightning!" Sora lashes out an energy whip.

Matt gets in the way and has the whip wrap around his arm, "Sorry Sora, I'm your opponent."

"Move it, wolf cub," Sora lets the whip disappear. "You're worthless to me."

Matt smirked, "Heh, that hurt Sora. Whether it's just the darkness, or a part of you that is amplified by your dark powers, I'll still save you." Matt places a hand on his chest. "It's what friends are for."

"Go ahead and try, wolf cub."

Sora and Matt on MetalGarurumon charge towards each other.

* * *

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHH!" Tai yelled in pain.

Kari's attack finally stopped. "Had enough, brother?"

"Haaa, haaa... TK! The whistle! Blow it!"

"Grizzly Wing!"

"Whistle?" TK remembers he still had it and was keeping it for luck. He quickly searches his pockets for it.

"_Kari, here, I almost forgot about this" TK holds out her whistle to her._

"_My whistle!" Kari was about to take it back, but stops short._

"_Kari?"_

_Kari closes TK's hand, she rubs her neck, "You should keep it, for good luck!"_

"_Whatever you say Kari," TK puts the whistle back into his pocket._

TK finds the whistle and stares at it, "Did she know what was going to happen?"

"BLOW IT!"

TK lost his grip from the scream, Pegasusmon dived right after it and TK grabbed the whistle again. He and his digimon started rising to where Kari and Tai are, taking a huge breath.

"Not even you can withstand my attacks for long, brother," Kari mocked.

A familiar whistling sound reaches her ears. "That's..." Kari struggles to find out where the noise is coming from, she looks down to see TK coming up, he blows into the whistle again.

"AAAAARRRRGGGHH!" Kari screams in agony.

"Kari! Remember who you really are, who WE are!" an explosion of dark power blows Tai away. After recovering, "TK! Grab her and don't let go!"

As soon as he was close enough, TK jumps up at Kari and give her a tight embrace. TK's crest starts to glow and Kari's darkness is weakening. Pegasusmon swoops the both of them up.

"Kari! It's me, TK!" TK looks into her distressed eyes.

"T... K...?" Kari's faced showed weakening, she was fighting the dark powers.

"That's right, Kari," TK let go of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You were always fighting the darkness, and you never gave up! You can fight this Kari, I know you can! And I'll be here... always..." TK flashed a smile to Kari.

As if she can see it, a faint glow in her chest starts to brighten, "All... ways...?"

TK flashes another smile, then he slowly moves in for a gentle hug, "Now and forever... I-" A blinding flash covers them both.

As Tai watches, he hears 3 special words come out from TK. Both a shining pink glow and a glorious yellow light on top of Pegasusmon. Tai had to shield his eyes from them but he could still see, from Kari's body, the darkness that had taken over his little sister. It had taken a colorless form in the sky. TK takes Kari's unconscious body down to the ground.

"Take care of her TK," Tai whispered to himself before facing the faceless apparition. "NightmareMyotismon. You've crossed the line far too many times, but this time it's much more personal!" Tai launches a great energy beam, vaporizing the darkness.

_Tai...

* * *

_

Matt and MetalGarurumon just barely avoided a dark energy blast, "Ugh!"

"She's too fast for me Matt!" MetalGarurumon pointed out.

"Just hang on for as long as you can!"

"'Just hang on?' HA!" Sora cackled. "I'm not even taking you seriously, wolf cub."

"Ice Wolf Bite!" MetalGarurumon unleashes a barrage of missiles into the sky.

"Oh?" Sora stopped flying to watch. "Are you really going to hurt me?"

MetalGarurumon's missiles surrounded and exploded all around Sora, encasing her in a sphere of ice.

Sora licked the tip of her middle finger, "So, this little cub still doesn't know how to bite."

Matt and MetalGarurumon watch from the outside as the sphere quickly fills up with a black substance. The ice cracks, then shatters, releasing a giant wave of darkness all around. Matt held on to his partner tight as they try to regain their balance.

"Grizzly Wing!"

Matt braces himself for impact, but none came. He looks up to see Tai blocking the attack.

Sora stopped, "Oh? So you were able to save your sister, tiger?"

"No, I didn't." Tai answered. "I didn't save her at all."

"What?" Matt looks around to find TK on the ground holding Kari.

"It's your turn Matt," Tai turns back to face him. "You've saved Sora from her darkness before, you can do it again." Tai charges in.

"Tai! Wait!" Matt and MetalGarurumon followed suit.

"Crimson Lightning!" Sora swung a whip at Tai, he takes the hit as Matt flies past.

"I'm coming Sora!"

"Nice try, wolf cub," Sora pointed her palm at him. "Grizzly Wing!"

Matt quickly stood on top of MetalGarurumon, he jumps over the attack as his partner dives under it. Startled, Sora couldn't react in time as Matt gets to her and holds her tight.

"I've got you."

"But who's got you?" Sora unleashes a dark energy blast that easily blows Matt away. She whips one of Matt's legs and lets him dangle underneath her. "I knew you didn't have it in you, now say goodbye, wolf cub!" Sora raises her free hand, gathering her dark powers into it. "Grizzl-"

"Got you!" Tai embraces Sora from behind, causing her to release Matt. "MetalGarurumon!"

"On it!" MetalGarurumon flies after Matt.

"What do you think you're doing, tiger?" Sora asked seductively.

"What I should've done a long time ago," Tai told her. "Not letting go."

"Oh?" Sora sounded amused. "It's too late for that, tiger. I'm much more powerful the Kari, don't you know why?"

Tai stayed silent.

"Tiger, let me show you my darkness. Grizzly Wing!" Sora unleashes a great wave of darkness, hurting not only Tai, but Alice too. But Tai never released his grip, he only tightened it.

_It can't be! Some of the dark power got inside somehow. Tai!_

"_Just do your best Alice, please..."_

_Tai..._

"Well, well," Sora again sounded amused. "It looks like you're more determined then that wolf cub. However-" She lets out another blast. "You have yet to taste my true darkness. Haaaaaaaaaa..."

Sora began channeling her powers, Tai knows this won't be pretty.

"_Alice! No matter what happens, please..."_

_I know Tai, I'll do my best to help you, even at the risk of my own existence..._

"HAAAAAAA!" Sora erupts in dark power.

Matt watches from below as the sky his friends are in turns pitch black. "Sora! Tai!"

Tai tries his best to keep his grip on Sora, "I'm not... letting you go... I'll never... let... you go...!" Tai's body is continuously getting hammered by the dark energies that are erupting from Sora.

_Tai! _Inside, Alice fights off all of the darkness that has invaded Tai. But it's futile, as the dark energy began to grow faster inside of him. _There's no way I can... _A bright light through the darkness blinds Alice, she shielded her eyes from it before looking again. Through all the darkness, a small light shines. _What is that?_ Just as she was reaching for it, she notices her arm turning dark. All around her, Tai's body was losing to the darkness. _I have no other choice!_ Alice quickly dives through the darkness, the rest of her body was succumbing to the dark power. _Just a little more...! _Alice grabs the faint light, and everywhere around her shined so brightly that everything went white.

* * *

Author: This is it for Tai and Alice. As Tai's body is engulf by Sora's darkness, it becomes clear that Sora's dark powers are too much for even Tai to handle. This one light that Alice finds, may just be the key to saving both Tai and Sora.


	27. I’m Waiting, Waiting For You

27

**I'm Waiting, Waiting For You...**

"Ugh..." I raise my head from the... concrete? "Whoa! Where am I?" I look around, I'm back in the city, my city, my home world. I stand up and look around some more, scratching my hair. "I was just in the Digital World with Matt, TK, Kari and Sora. What happened? Where are they?"

This is all so confusing, reconstruction on the city only started days ago, how can it already be done? Not only that, there's really nobody here at all. "Alice? ALICE!" Even Alice is gone.

BONK!

I was hit in the back of my head by a ball, I managed to take a look at it and see that it's a soccer ball.

"I'm so sorry about that mister!" a young girl cried out from a distance.

I picked up the ball and looked in the direction the voice came from, to my shock it was a kindergarten Sora! And she was coming this way too.

"Are you okay mister?" she asks me.

I was too shocked to answer back properly, I almost dropped the ball trying to speak. "I-I-I-I'm fine..." I quietly handed her back the ball.

"That's good," she smiles at me quickly.

"Soooraaaa!" a young boy's scream ringed through the air, I turn to see who it is. It was me!

"I'm coming!" the little girl cried back as she trotted away.

Too confused to do anything, I decided to walk to where the young Sora had went. "Did I fall through a time portal this time?"

I reached the field where the children disappeared, except I didn't see the same two children from before, they grown up a couple years! They were playing in soccer in the field before me. Just what is going on here?

"Oh, hello," I hear a familiar voice to my side, I turn to see who it is and I find the Sora from my time standing there.

"S-Sora?" I could barely say her name, let alone anything else.

"Huh?" she looked really puzzled. "Do I know you?"

"Say wha-" did she really mean that? Or is this just some sort of sick joke? "Never mind. What are you doing here?"

"Actually," she started walking down into the field. "I had a friend a long time ago that I used to always play with here."

I decide to follow her. I turned to the field again to see that both me and her had grown up again.

"We would always have fun together here," Sora continued as she stares at the field, I see both children growing as time goes on. "We always played soccer. It wasn't my type of sport at first, but it grew on me thanks to him. Eventually I got just as good as he was. Of course he didn't mind, it allowed him to get better too."

I see that 'Sora' is now just as old as when we first entered the digital world, the start of our adventure. But I don't see myself anywhere at all.

"But as we grew up," Sora starts walking again and I follow her. "We started seeing less and less of each other until he stopped coming."

Now the Sora on the field started walking next to the Sora in front of me, they walked together until they fused. "Why did he stop coming? What did I do to him?" She looks back at me, there were tears in her eyes, "It's been so long. I even forgot his name." The tears started to flow down her cheeks I move in to try and wipe them off but she backs away suddenly. "I'm sorry, I can't. I don't want to let anyone near me again. I'm so sorry!" Sora runs off crying.

I was about to call after her, but I realized that it wouldn't do me any good. I stare at the empty field once more, the kindergarten Sora and Tai had returned. I decide to watch again, this history, between me and Sora.

I begin to wonder, if I can do anything in here. Or if it's already too late.

"_It's useless," Sora told him. "NightmareMyotismon not only granted us the powers of darkness, our powers feed on our own dark hearts. There's nothing you can do, tiger."_

"_Oh?" Sora sounded amused. "It's too late for that, tiger. I'm much more powerful the Kari, don't you know why?"_

"Just how long were you waiting for me Sora? Is it really too late to do anything for you? I know now, it was all my fault. Is it too late to save you?"

* * *

"What is this world?" I only thing I can do in here is keep getting lost. "There's nobody here at all, but how did I get here in the first place?" Not a person, car, bird or bug in sight, at all. I try flying, I jump up with my arms stretched out. I fall on my face. "Oooowww..." For some reason, I'm solid again. Not that I mind, but in a strange world like this, I don't think I like it.

I wander around again, hoping to find somebody. There really is no one here, it's like a ghost town, except I'm not a ghost, well no right now. Yet, all these tall buildings seem new. Someone must have built them. I just need to find out where they are.

After a long time of walking around, I find someone on a bench, crying. As I move closer, I notice that it's Sora! I stop myself from getting nearer, something was wrong with her. I don't think I should be here. She looks up and sees me, I can't hide now. She wipes her tears away as I walk closer.

"Hello," I figured I should be the one to start. "Are you okay?"

The older girl wipes off her face some more, "Ah... I'm fine."  
"Can I sit?"

She moves aside a little and I sat myself right next to her. I waited for her to finish up as I wondered what could've happened.

"I'm sorry," She started. "I was just... having memories again."

"Memories?" that word really doesn't sit well with me. I have too many memories myself, many of them are sad. "Were they sad memories?"

Sora giggled a little through the tears, "No, they were good memories." She still has tears in her eyes as she looks up to the sky. "My happiest memories. But there was something important that I had forgotten, and I can't take it back."

Something important from her past? Perhaps, the only way out of this world was to help her regain her lost memories. "Can I help?"

"Ah, huh?" Sora looked at me, confused.

"The reason you're sad, is because something is missing from your happiest memories," I told her. "You can't have a happy memory if you're missing something from it."

"Hah," Sora is still trying to hold back her tears. "You're right, I can't call it a happy memory if I just leave it like that." She stands, as the tears in her eyes dries up her face looks determined.

"Where can we start looking?" I ask her.

"It okay," she tells me happily. "I think I know where to find it." She walks forward a bit and stops to look at me again, "Thank you..."

"Alice," I tell her. "My name is Alice."

"Thank you Alice, that's one name I won't forget." Sora disappears into the distance as I just stood there watching.

Now what do I do? Nothing's changed at all, I'm still here. And that Sora, it's not the same Sora, is it? May be all the other digidestined are around this city as well, I have to find them. Huh? A soccer ball rolls towards my feet, that can only mean one person. I look to where the ball came from, but the person I was looking for, was actually a younger version of him! By the looks of it, he's around the age of his first digital world adventure.

"Sorry about that," He says. "Guess I kick harder than I thought."

He quickly pucks up the ball, then takes a good look at me, "Hey, are you good at soccer?"

"Ha? Me? Oh, no no no."

"Don't worry about it," this young Tai grabs my hand and starts dragging me. "I can teach you, it's no fun playing all alone."

Alone? Why is this Tai alone? And on top of that, why is Tai younger while Sora still looks the same?

We made it to a deserted playground, well it's hard to find a place here that isn't deserted.

"Ready?" Tai calls for me. "We'll start with the basics."

He bumps the ball to me lightly, then gets into a defensive position. "Now kick it back as hard as you can. I just want to see how strong you are."

I reeled up my leg, and kicked. The ball went flying, not quite straight, but straight enough for Tai to jump for it. It slipped between his fingers and landed behind him.

Tai got up and dusted himself off, "Wow, you're better than I thought." He smiles then turns around to get the ball.

"Um... don't you have friends that you'd rather play with?"

After picking up the ball, he didn't turn around, "I... don't know..."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Tai looks at me, "I don't know if we're still friends." Then he faces the ground.

After a brief silence, I walk up to him. He sees me but instead I walk past him and sit on the swings. Not letting go of the ball, he sits in the swing right next to me.

"Are you scared of something?" I start, I need to be careful here as this may be the only way to get out of this world.

"Wha-No!" I knew I'd get that reaction, I smile at him. "What makes you say that? In case you didn't know, I happen to hold the power of Courage!"

"Courage?" I start swinging. "Is that why you're scared of Love?" I hear the ball drop as my eyes focus on the sky.

"I-I'm not scared," I see Tai's head look away, he's embarrassed by something. "I'm just, unsure."

I continue swinging back and forth to let him collect his thoughts.

"I don't know how to talk to her anymore," he started to speak. "We've been together all this time. I don't know what's happened to me."

So, it was around this time the Tai started to have feelings for her. "You... haven't tried talking to her?"

"What can I say to her?" Tai quickly replies. "I can never find the words I want to tell her. When we do talk I always talk like we always did, just as friends. But I can't , I just can't see her as just a friend anymore. What will I do if she doesn't like me? What if I say something stupid or crazy instead?"

I see, it was just a young boy's crush trouble. "You will never know."

"Huh?"

"If you keep your feelings to yourself, how is she supposed to know about them?"

"..."

"I think, that you're not the only one that's hurting."

"What?"

"You said that you were together for a long time," I began to speak, not slowing down my swings. "If it really has been that long then you start to sense things from your friend, that's what I think. Without even talking, you start to feel things from them the longer you are together. I think that she can feel your distress whenever you are near her. You hide your true feelings, yet she knows it's there somewhere and she waiting for them to come out. She's waiting for you to tell her."

"Waiting..." Tai looks down on the ground as I continue to swing past.

I don't want him to see my eyes, I'm telling all this and yet... "Go to her."

Startled, he looks at me as I stop myself.

I keep my head down and hold back my own emotions. "Go and tell her how you feel, how you truly feel about her. If you don't, you'll only end up making things worse for both yourself and her. You, who is afraid to admit himself to her. And her, who is waiting for you, and she'll keep waiting, no matter how long it takes..."

A silence hung over us as Tai looks at the sky. He stands up slowly and walks forward slowly. He turns around for a brief moment to smile at me. "Thanks a lot. I feel better now, much better, I know I can tell her. If there's anything, anything at all I can do for you please let me know." Tai runs off.

I tighten my grip on the swings in order to stop myself from going after him. There were so many things I wanted to tell him, even though it isn't the same Tai that I... It's just wrong, even with the right Tai, we come from different worlds and I am not supposed to exist.

What was my reason to become his power? Was it because I wanted to 'exist' longer? But now, it's different, now it's personal.

I see my own tears drip onto the ground beneath me.

* * *

"Oh, hello again," A familiar voice came to me, I turned to see Sora again. It looks like she managed to get herself to stop crying.

"Hi," I answer back halfheartedly before I look at the field again, it had just restarted back to our kindergarten age. I was still deep in my own thoughts, I don't know if I can talk properly like this.

"Where you here this whole time?" She asks me curiously.

"Yeah," I tell her. "I was... thinking about something."

"You too?"

"Huh?" I look at her with a little surprise.

"I was hoping to remember the name here," Sora smiles as she stares at the field. "My happiest memories must be complete before I can really call them my happiest memories."

I look back at the field myself, "Yeah..."

We stood there for a while silently, a gentle breeze blows our backs.

Sora turns to me, "Can I ask what is bothering you?"

I turn to face her for a second, then back to the field. "A long time ago, there was a girl I grew up with."

"Really?" she sounded happy, as if teasing me.

"We would always play together, just like them," I keep my eyes on the time loop of me and Sora playing together. She watches them as well.

"But, as we grew older," I took a deep breath, I can do this, there's no turning back now. "My feelings for her grew as well."

I sense that Sora is looking at me with a concerned look.

"I wasn't sure how to deal with it, I was scared of myself and of her." The loop returns to the first adventure Sora, as Tai disappears entirely, then it loops again. "There so many things I wanted to tell her, I wanted to let her know. But I couldn't get myself to say them. In the end, I became frightened of those feelings. I always hid them by acting as though everything was normal, it became harder and harder as time went on. Eventually, I started avoiding her all at once."

"What do you call those memories?" she asked softly.

I turn my head as the breeze strengthens, I stare into her eyes for a moment. "It's hard to say, I always liked playing with her. Our time together was the best. And yet, when I think about how I couldn't tell her my feelings, I tell myself that I was a fool."

"You should go to her and tell her now," she made that sound so easy.

"..." I stare into her eyes again.

"What's the matter?" Sora's face started to red up, "Did I say something funny?"

"It's... nothing," I face the field once more. "I still don't know how to tell her. Or perhaps, I think it's too late."

"It's never too late," Sora suddenly spoke. "If you keep holding in your feelings, you're never going to know anything. Those feelings will continue to build up until you can't stand them anymore. Even if the result isn't what you wanted, even if she has already found someone else, you have to let yourself go or you'll only end up hurting on the inside."

"You sound like you're going through the same thing as me..."

"I am," she replied softly. "That boy whose name I can't remember, my feelings for him grew and grew. But instead of telling him, I was waiting instead. I wanted to know how he felt about me first, because I was afraid to reveal myself. Now it's too late, I can't confess to him now until I know his name."

"Confess?" I was puzzled. "Even after forgetting his name, your feelings are still that strong?"

Sora smiles at me, "Of course, I can't just throw them away since I've had them for so long. That's why I'm here, to let it all out. I just hope that he doesn't think less of me because of it. But no matter what he thinks of me, no matter what happens to us afterwards, at least he'll know, and I know that he knows and we can both be at ease..."

"You... seem to have resolved yourself for this. It must take a lot of courage to do."

"I bet it does," she giggles. "But he, he was always the brave one. I guess some of that just rubbed off onto me, right?" She smiles at me.

I turn my whole body to face her, "Then, for this moment, let me borrow that resolve of yours."

"SORA!" a loud yell rang through the air. We both turn to see my first adventure self standing at the edge of the park, I look to see that the first adventure Sora is looking him too.

"Ugh," my Sora suddenly had to hold her head. She then turns slowly towards me as another breeze blows by.

Slowly I walk towards her, she has a look of wonder. I place my hands on her shoulders gently, and look deep into her eyes. Out of the corner of my eye, I see my younger self running through the fields towards the younger Sora, my eyes are focused on my Sora, and her alone.

"Wha-what are you...?"

"Sora," I started as calmly as I could. "Please listen to what I have to say. I may never be able to say this ever again..."

"What took you?" the younger Sora asks.

"I..." my younger self scratches his head and looks down. "I wanted to tell you something, but I don't know how. So, here goes nothing..."

"Ever since we were young," both me and my younger self talked in unison. "I've always liked you, but now it's more than that, much more. It's really hard to say this you know? As I... no, as we both grew up, these feelings have gotten so strong that I've become afraid of them, afraid of you. Because of that, because of me, you've been hurt. And so have I..."

Both me and my younger self move in closer to embrace our Soras. "I'm sorry. For putting you through all this. I never wanted to hurt in any way, but I did, I hurt you in the most. Believe me when I say this Sora, because it's the truth from my on heart to yours...

I love you...

Our younger versions beside us vanished in a brilliant shine of light. I close my eyes and snuggle up.

"T-Tai?" the Sora that I was holding started to wiggle.

"Shh..."

"Tai..." she calmed down quickly. I feel her arms wrapping around me, her breathing slowed, almost matching mine.

I feel something in both my heart and hers, we separate slightly to see both of our Crests glowing. We look into each other's eyes briefly and smile. The light of both Courage and Love glows brightly and the light continues to grow. Before the light engulfs this world completely, I thought I saw Alice...

* * *

"!" A strong dark blast erupted from Sora's body, followed by a light in her chest. The darkness in her body is being driven away by her Crest. She can feel Tai's tight embrace, yet she can also feel that he's badly hurt.

"So...ra..." Tai managed to say her name before loosening his grip, then fall.

"TAI!" Sora screams after him. Without the dark powers, she begins to fall as well, she stretches her arm out as far as she can.

_Tai wake up! _Alice desperately tries to do whatever she can, to no avail. She tries to move Tai's body herself, she is at least able to raise one of Tai's arms, as if trying to reach Sora.

"MetalGarurumon!" Matt didn't even have to say anything.

"On it!" the steel wolf begins flying at full speed towards the 2.

However, they see that dark energies that came from Sora starting to surround her again.

"DO IT!" Matt cries out.

"Ice Wolf Bite!" several missiles barrage the dark powers, shattering them for good.

A portion of the darkness manages to escape the attack and knocks Matt off of his partner. MetalGarurumon doubles back to retrieve him but the dark remnant gets in his way, landing a couple quick blows to the wolf.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon breathes out ice that encases the remnant and destroys it. He flies downward to retrieve Matt as quickly as possible.

"Thanks MetalGarurumon, but we need to hurry or else..."

"Hang on tight!" MetalGarurumon hits the afterburners.

Sora is still struggling to get to Tai, she can see his hand reach out to her. The Crest glows brightly. She is closing in on Tai, her hand finally reaches his and she pulls him up to her. All she can do is give him a warm embrace through the sky. Sora's crest glows brighter then ever.

"Matt! I'm not going to make it!" MetalGarurumon cries out.

Tai and Sora land on a bunch of golden feathers. Sora slowly raises her head to see that they were riding on a giant golden bird with four wings.

"Are you okay Sora?" the bird asks her.

"Yeah, thank you, but who are you?"

"I'm Phoenixmon, the Mega form of Biyomon! I felt a surge of power flowing through me, but the first thing I saw was you falling from the sky."

"Biyomon?"

"Hit the brakes!" Matt calls out. Sora sees Matt and MetalGarurumon fly past at high speeds. The wolf stops suddenly but the jerk sends Matt into the air.

"Matt!" MetalGarurumon dives for him again.

"Heheh..." Sora forces out a laugh. "Bring us down please, Phoenixmon." As the bird lightly descends, she looks at Tai's unconscious body, it's been tattered and torn in several places thanks to the battle. "Tai..."

Phoenixmon lands and Sora carries Tai's body off, she then sets him down in front of her, placing his head on her lap. TK, holding Kari and with Gatomon on his head, rides in on Pegasusmon. WarGreymon flies behind him. Matt on MetalGarurumon arrives soon after.

"How is he?" Matt asks Sora.

"He'll be fine," Sora smiles. "He just needs some rest."

"And Kari?" Matt turns to TK.

"Same."

"Let's not rush it," Matt turns to the castle. "You know what's next."

Gatomon jumps off of TK's head and heads to Phoenixmon, "So when were you able to warp digivolve?"

"I don't know, I just suddenly felt a lot of power coming into me and then I see Tai and Sora fall out of the sky. The next thing I knew, I warped digivolved."

"At least now we have more power than ever," WarGreymon added.

"Ugh, ah..."

"Kari!" TK slowly lets Kari up. They both get off of Pegasusmon, who de-digivolves back to Patamon.

"TK? Ooooh my head hurts," Kari holds her head.

"Are you alright Kari?" TK asks her.

"I think so," Kari looks back at him after straightening up. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Gatomon informs. "I was knocked out until I saw Phoenixmon fly down."

"Phoenixmon? WHOA!"

"Looks like that woke you up Kari," Sora giggles lightly.

"Tai!" Kari quickly sits next to Sora to look at her brother. "What happened to him?"

"NightmareMyotismon, that's what." Matt told her. "We're going to wait for Tai to recover before we take him on. But we're too open and vulnerable here, he can attack at anytime."

"Hahahaa!" An ominous laughter fills the air, the ground rumbles and the sky darkens. Dark energies swirl above them, forming NightmareMyotismon.

"NightmareMyotismon," Matt says angrily.

"You have provided for me quite the show Digidestend," he cackles. "But I'm afraid it's all over for you now. I'll start with you, then I'll re-enter your world and then this new world and its digital world. But that's only the beginning, I'm sure there are several more worlds with digital worlds that's just waiting for me to conquer. Hahahaaa!"

"Crimson Light!" a great beam of radiant energy rains on NightmareMyotismon.

"That light...! It's too strong.... NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" NightmareMyotismon shatters into darkness and reforms not too far away.

"Everyone!" Matt calls out.

Gallantmon Crimson Mode, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, Sakuyamon, Justimon, MegaGargomon, Beelzemon Blast Mode, MegaKabuterimon, Lilimon, Zudomon, Aquilamon, Ankylomon, Ken, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Izzy, Joe and Mimi all arrived.

"Don't think you're going to have all the fun," Mimi winked at Matt.

"What happened to Tai, and who's that?" Gallantmon asks quickly.  
"It's too complicated right now," Matt started. "Phoenixmon is Biyomon's Mega form."

"Biyomon's Mega form?" Izzy and Yolei asks in shock.

"I told you it's complicated," Matt tells them.

"I think I have an idea," Mimi giggles.

"FOOLS!" NightmareMyotismon yells at them. "No matter how many times you try, you cannot defeat me!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Matt yells back. "Now we have more friends than ever, now we're a lot stronger than before! This time, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

* * *

Author: Matt is leading them all in place of Tai, who was knocked out, physically and mentally. With the Tamers by their side, can the Digidestined defeat NightmareMyotismon once and for all? This is it, the fate of an untold number of worlds hangs on this battle. There is no turning back, there is no tomorrow for the defeated.

This story is nearing its end.

Now, onto random stuff. This chapter wasn't in the original plan, back then it was just Sora waking up and realizing that Tai isn't letting her go. When I decided to have Tai go inside Sora's heart, Alice wasn't there in the planning stages. But I wanted to expand on that triangle and give Alice a bigger role as we closed in on the end. And the darkness attacking Matt was a last minute addition, I needed something to slow him down.


	28. The Greatest Nightmare

"Die monster!" Matt screams. "You don't belong in these worlds!"

"It was not by my hand that I am once again given form," NightmareMyotismon replies. "I was defragmented by Digimons, that wished to give ME tribute."

"Tribute? You steal Mons RAM! And make them all slow!"

"Perhaps the same can be said of ALL programs!"

"Your words are as empty as your Rom. Monkind ill needs a function such as you."

"WHAT IS A MON? A miserable little pile of data! But enough talk! Have at you!"

Author: Well, enough of that. Time to finish this story once and for all.

* * *

28

**The Greatest Nightmare**

"You have no idea just how much power I have," NightmareMyotismon taunts. As he speaks, several copies of him form around him from the darkness.

"He's multiplying!" Izzy noted. "But making that many copies requires a lot of energy, he's weakening himself by doing it."

"Didn't I tell you that you have no idea just how much power I have? Now you will learn firsthand!" The NightmareMyotismon army charges in full force.

"Let's get him!" Gallantmon Crimson Mode leads the charge as everyone and their digimon follows.

"Gatomon!" Kari calls to her partner, allowing her to digivolve into Angewomon.

"Let's go Patamon!" TK and Patamon Biomerged into Seraphimon and quickly followed them.

Matt rushes back to grab Tai's digivice and taps his own with it. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon digivolve together into Omnimon.

"Sora," Matt looks at her still caring for Tai.

"I know Matt," Sora gently puts Tai's head down on the ground. "I'll be right there."

Matt rushes ahead with Omnimon as Sora looks back at Tai's body momentarily.

"Please, take care of him." Sora climbs on top of Phoenixmon and joins the battle.

"Sora..." Alice whispers to herself. She stays at Tai's side praying for him to be alright. "Tai, please hear me out. Right now, everyone is fighting NightmareMyotismon."

"_Supreme Cannon!"_

"_Crimson Flame!"_

"The Digidestined, the Tamers, even everyone back in both worlds. They're all here, fighting."

"_Crimson Light!"_

"_Corona Destroyer!"_

"I know you're tired. I know you need your rest after what just happened," Alice rubs her hand on Tai's cheek.

"_Giga Crusher!"_

"_Gargo Missle!"_

"But we need you. We need you to fight alongside us, to lead us."

"_Justice Kick!"_

"_Spirit Strike!"_

"You were the one thing that kept everyone together, that brought them together. Now they're fighting for you, for everything they care about."

"_Celestial Arrow!"_

"_Seven Heavens!"_

Alice stays by Tai's side as she watches the others fight.

"_Flower Cannon!"_

"_Horn Buster!"_

"_Vulcan's Hammer!"_

"_Tail Hammer!"_

"_Grand Horn!"_

"Can you feel them Tai? Can you feel their determination, their will, their Courage?"

Alice notices a faint glow on Tai's Crest, he must've heard her, or at least felt the others fighting. She touches his Crest gently and is merged with him again.

* * *

"Hmm..." the real NightmareMyotismon watches the battle from inside his castle, sitting on his throne drinking wine. "It looks like I may have to deal with them myself. Not just these new Digidestined, but the old ones look like they've become stronger somehow. Hmph." He tosses his wine glass aside and stands up.

The doors before him suddenly blast open, a cloud of smoke covers the intruder.

"I've been waiting for you, bearer of Courage."

Tai walks through the smoke to reveal himself and a charged up Crest. "NightmareMyotismon."

"To think that you were able to survive my attack," the vampire talks about their last encounter. "You... 'heroes' have the annoying ability to return, even from your supposed demise. However, I must thank you for showing me the truth of the universes, because I'm going to conquer them all!"

"You think I'll just let you?"

"Of course you won't," he smugly told the boy. "I'm actually hoping YOU can provide a fight!" Nightmare flies to Tai.

Tai flies to intercept.

"Bloodly Lightning!"

"Courage Sabers!"

The energies of dark and fire clash. Nightmare proves to be the superior combatant, flying around and bewildering the boy.

"_Alice, I'm going to need everything you have."_

_I'm willing to give it my all._

"Hahaha..." Nightmare flies around in circles, leaving copies of himself as he does so. Each 'copy' flies in towards Tai, forcing the boy to defend himself and Alice to cover his back with energy crests.

"You have greater control over your power than I thought," Nightmare complimented. "I may have to take this seriously, hahahaaa!"

Tai burns away his swords, he twists his body some and spins around. "Nova Force!" A strong, fiery blast blows out from him. The attack forces Nightmare to fly back some as his copies are incinerated in a bright orange sphere.

"Nova Wave!" Tai launches his spinning ball of flame towards the vampire.

NightmareMyotismon brings out both of his hands to hold back the attack, "This... much... power..." He sees from the sides of his eyes that Crests are flying from around the sphere and headed for him.

"Nice try boy! Bloody Lightning!" Nightmare wraps the sphere in front of him with his whips, but it split itself into two smaller spheres and one flew above the vampire while the other flew below. "What!?" The two crests and spheres all converge on him at once, creating a bigger sphere. "RRHHUAGHH!" Nightmare negates Tai's power with his own, vaporizing the sphere. "Did you think-" Punched in the face.

Tai hovers as the vampire flies into his chair.

"Twilight Wing!" a massive surge of energy flies at Tai.

Tai hastily sets up a shield to block it but he's being pushed back from the sheer force of the attack.

"Not bad," a voice whispers to him from behind.

Tai feels his leg being grabbed and his whole body is swung around like a doll. Nightmare throws him into a stone pillar, but Alice was able to blast it before Tai flies through. The boy bounces off the wall with explosive force.

"Nightmare Wrath!" four big bats form around Myotismon. They fly in to intercept Tai.

"_Alice!"_

_On it!_

Crests form around Tai and they each fly towards the bats. Tai himself recreates his swords as NightmareMyotismon brings out his whips. The vampire and the boy exchange blows in mid air as lasers fly all around. They deadlock as the bats and crests collide and explode.

Now face to face, Tai can see the vampire's smile.

"How did you get this power?" Nightmare overpowers him and knocks him downwards.

Tai throws one of his blades as he falls. It flies by Myotismon's face, missing completely until it exploded. Though it was only minimal damage, Myotismon returned his attention to the digidestined. Flashes of light warn him of flying crests, the vampire dodges them all.

Tai gets up, throws his sword ahead and runs after it. The sword bounces off the ground once, Tai powers up his legs and reels up when he catches up with the sword. He kicks the hilt of the sword, sending it into the air.

Myotismon whips the crests around, vaporizing them. "Hugraackhh!" A sword stabbed him in the back. Taking the pain and unleashing his anger, he turns to the source. A great beam of power shines at him, the surprise attack sends him to the roof, cracking it.

"Digiiiiiidestiiiiiiiineeeeeed!!!" Myotismon unleashes his own dark power, fighting back Tai's. The roof behind him collapses as the insides of the hollow tower is revealed. "You think you can overpower ME!?" Myotismon's dark power is pushing back Tai's own beam. The struggle continues and Tai is losing it. "Hahaha! Foolish Digidestined! No matter what power you have, no matter where or how you got it, my darkness is the strongest there is!" The vampire's dark power is closing in on Tai now, the boy can barely keep it up.

"_Alice! The sword!"_

Alice uses Tai's powers and heats up the sword lodged in Myotismon's chest.

"HHHHRRRRRGGGGHH!!" Myotismon feels the heat. His attack is weakening.

Tai uses this opportunity to push back.

"Why you-" the pain from the sword prevents NightmareMyotismon from focusing his power, he's losing the struggle.

"_Now Alice!"_

_IGNITE!_

The sword bursts into flames, causing a bigger distraction for Nightmare.

"NOW! Meteor Blast!"

_Explode!_

Tai sends a massive energy boost into his attack, pushing back the vampire's dark powers. Nightmare tries to push it back, but the sword glows brighter and hotter, weakening him. The blade explodes, separating his top and lower halves as Tai's attack hits him full force.

NightmareMyotismon screams in agony as he vanishes into black bits. Tai falls on one knee and pushes himself up.

_Is it over?_

"_No, he doesn't go down that easily."_

The castle trembles violently.

"_Told you so."_

"That was just a taste of my power digidestined!" the vampire mocks from the darkness. "As you know, my darkness has covered the entire digital world. I can call it all back to me whenever I want to, now you will feel my full wrath firsthand!"

* * *

The shaking grows more violently as the castle starts to crumble. The skies outside begin to flash. Everyone fighting has stopped to witness this phenomena.

"Hey," Beelzemon Blast Mode started. "What's going on here?"

"Something's happening to the digital world!" Izzy cried out.

"But what?" Yolei yelled.

"Your demise is at hand Digidestined," one of the copy NightmareMyotismon cackled. All of the copies wisps into the one that spoke and that one vanishes into thin air.

"What? Get back here!" Davis screams.

"Um, guys!" Sakuyamon pointed to the horizon.

A massive amount of tiny dark orbs fills the air, the orbs fly right past the Digidestined and the Tamers towards the castle. The sky flashes back to its normal color and the land is slowly fading back to the way it should be. All of NightmareMyotismon's dark powers are disappearing from the digital world and are gathering in the castle. The Digidestined dismount their partners and starts running towards the castle island. Huge tremors slow them down and destroy the rock bridge. They just run to the edge to observe the chaos.

"What's going on in there?" Matt wonders out loud.

Sora realizes and looks back. "Tai!" She can't find his body anywhere.

Matt smacks his palm to his face, "That idiot, always rushing into things."

* * *

The castle trembles as Tai watches NightmareMyotismon reform himself. The castle itself has pieces of darkness that fly back into Myotismon.

"The real fight is just beginning," Tai muttered as his surroundings crumble.

"The fight is already over," NightmareMyotismon has completely reformed himself now. "Twilight Wing!"

Tai quickly sets up a shield. The dark blast proves too strong and Tai is sent through the bottom of the castle. Clearing the debris in his eyes, he sees himself inside the volcano top, with lava bubbling below. A loud crash above warns him of an attack.

"Soul Destroyer!" Myotismon unleashes a barrage of dark energy blasts.

_Let me!_

Alice creates a wall of crests that blocks the attacks. The crests gather energy and let out a barrage of blasts themselves.

"Tai!" Sora calls out.

"Alright guys!" Davis yells. "ATTACK!"

"HOLD IT!" Matt stops them. "Not yet."

"What?" Davis questions loudly.

"We can't afford to rush in recklessly," Matt explains. "The Champions and Ultimates should stay here. The Megas will go in on my signal."

"But Tai is fighting him alone!" Gallantmon protests.

"Let him," Matt answers. "He knows what he's doing."

"How can you say that?" Sakuyamon asks.

"Easy Rika," Justimon intercepts her. "Matt and Tai have been friends for a long time, they know each other better than we think. Besides," Justimon lets Sakuyamon observe Matt's focused look. "He wants to jump in too."

"Then why aren't we?" MegaGargomon asks.

"It's who we're fighting," Seraphimon speaks. "You guys haven't fought him, the real NightmareMyotismon. We can't afford to take any chances."

"Tai..." Sora whispers to herself.

(Just hang on for as long as you can Tai.) Matt thinks to himself.

NightmareMyotismon shatters through the crests and grabs Tai's neck. The vampire pushes the boy downwards, towards the lava.

"It ends here, boy!" Nightmare laughs.

"You're right!" Tai manifests one of his swords and thrusts it.

Nightmare grabs the blade before it pierces him. "I won't fall for that again."

"What about this?!" Tai's sword glows with heat. Tai's own body ignites with power, forcing Nightmare to release him. Tai stops his fall and materializes his other sword. He takes a swing at the vampire.

Myotismon easily grabs the blade and the follow up attack. But the heat and power of the swords prevent him from holding them for long. Tai swings again, this time the vampires dodges them easily. Myotismon takes out his whips and clashes with the swords. The energies collide as Tai is somehow able to push back NightmareMyotismon. A whip latches around one of the swords, Tai quickly cuts it off and tries to thrust. Myotismon swings his arm, knocking the sword away and quickly palms the boy's chest, blowing him back downward.

Tai recovers as fast as he can, but the vampire was much faster. Energy encircled Myotismon's hand.

"Bloody Lightning!" The vampire shoots out a straight shot of dark energy, faster than Tai can react to. It pierces the boy's body. Myotismon flew close enough to grab Tai's neck as the boy begins to realize what happened to him. "I'm going to make sure you never come back!"

Tai's whole body bursts into flame and disappears into thin air.

"What?" Myotismon quickly turns around and grabs a punch. "Impressive, but it'll take more then tricks to defeat me."

"Then try this!" Tai uses his free hand to blind Myotismon with a bright light.

The vampire is forced to block his eyes from flash. He feels a strong kick knock him downward. Myotismon recovers quick enough to see Tai unleash a great beam of energy. "Pathetic." With one hand, the vampire lets out a thin beam of concentrated power.

It pierces the much larger energy, forcing it to dissolve as it continues through. Tai senses this and manages to evade the beam. He watches as the dark blast hits the bottom of the castle, causing it to start crashing down.

_Tai!_

Tai turns back to Nightmare and moves away, the vampire's claws just barely passes over his eyes. He watches as the vampire disappears into the falling stone walls. Tai recreates his sabres and waits for the building to come to him.

The boy slices the first block that came to him, he flies towards all the falling debris cutting them up as they come near him. A big block of stone above him is sliced and Myotismon flies through, both his hands hold energy whips. The blades and the whips clash. Tai flies around, bouncing off rocks and cutting them up as he fights Myotismon. Alice creates crests to help shield Tai form the debris, as well as strike the vampire whenever she had the chance.

The combatants jump away from each other as a giant slab of rock flies between them. Tai stabs his sword into it and swings it around. Myotismon tries to block but the rock breaks on impact, sending him away into the dust.

Tai flies after him above the falling castle. The boy stops as he realized that the vampire disappeared. He senses something wrong behind him and turns around quickly. He barely blocks Myotismon's whip and tries to counter it. But the vampire was the superior fighter and also more powerful.

"Tell me Digidestined," Myotismon starts as he deflects Tai's sword several times, pushing the boy back. "What are you afraid to lose?" He knocks the boy into the rock pillar that held the castle up. The vampire straightens his whip, almost sword like and points it at the boy's throat. "I will enjoy taking it from you." Myotismon says it with a sadistic smile.

Tai's mind flashes back to all his friends, their adventures together, the Digidestined, the Tamers, of Kari, of Sora...

Tai's body ignites with power, blowing away Myotismon and destroying the pillar behind him. "As long as I can still fight."

Myotismon smirks and charges at the boy. The volcano below them starts to rumble furiously.

"I won't let you take anything!" Tai's eyes lets out a blinding flash.

Myotismon stops to shield his face. With the light gone, he looks around.

"RAAAAAAH!" Tai attacks from above. But the vampire was too fast and avoids it.

Myotismon takes out his whips again and begins to overpower Tai. Slash, parry, jab, poke, dodge, thrust, everything is working against Tai. Tai's powers heat up some more, but it's still no use. The vampire was simply the better fighter, no amount of power Tai can muster will be able to overcome it.

Myotismon manages to wrap his whip around Tai's neck. His free hand knocks away one of the boy's swords while a kick takes away the other. The vampire yanks on the energy to pull Tai closer. Tai tries to fight against it while trying to pull off the whip. Myotismon sends dark energy through the whip towards Tai.

"AAARRRRGGGGGHHH!" Dark energy bursts out from the whip and around Tai's body.

NightmareMyotismon pulls in Tai some as the boy tries to struggle against it. The vampire pulls back his free hand and stabs that boy's chest.

"It's all over Digidestined." Myotismon smirks at his victory, only to feel surprised at a sudden increase in heat. The Tai in front of him glows and grabs the arm that's inside him. "WHAT?"

This Tai smiles and turns into burning energy, hurting the vampire. Tai explodes into fire as Myotismon tries to wrap himself with his cape to lessen the damage. Through the smoke of the explosion the real Tai flies through, his fist is burning with power.

"RAAAAHH!!!"

The pain of the last attack still flows through Myotismon, he can do nothing as the boy punches his chest.

_BURNING!_

"COURAGE!"

"IGNITION!" Tai's fist erupts some more, a strong eruption at the point of impact. Tai and Alice attacked in perfect unison, letting out as much power as they can muster. Tai's power burns hotter and hotter as both he and the vampire are lifted up above the volcano. The Digidestined and Tamers can do nothing but watch and hope.

Myotismon can feel the intensity of the attack, but even though it has the power to hurt him, it cannot finish him. The vampire's dark powers explode, pushing Tai back enough for him to grab the burning fist. His own hand leaks out tremendous amounts of dark power. It was a battle of fire and darkness, and the darkness is much too powerful.

"Admirable, Digidestined!" Myotismon mocks. "But foolish. No matter how much power you can muster, it will never be enough to defeat me! I cannot be destroyed by something as pathetic as this! I am the Ultimate Darkness! With this, I am victorious! Not you, not your friends, no one can defeat me! You cannot destroy me!" Myotismon's dark power grows and begins to push Tai back down. The Darkness is beginning to swallow the fire!

"I'm not... giving UP!" Tai scream out loud, letting out as much power as he possibly can. His whole body begins to burn from his powers.

"You are only delaying the inevitable," Myotismon taunts once more. "Your power is impressive indeed, but no amount of courage can withstand the powers of my darkness! You are alone Digidestined! And alone you shall fall first! Don't worry, I'll be sure to send your friends to you soon!" Myotismon lets out more of his dark powers, pushing the already struggling Tai beyond his limits.

_He's wrong Tai, _Alice began. _You're not alone, you were never alone. I'm here, we're all here with you..._

Tai's Crest begins to shine brighter than ever and a giant Crest of Courage appears behind him.

* * *

"Wha-?" TK suddenly had a strange feeling.

"What is it TK?" Matt asks quickly.

"I'm feeling it too," Takato speaks from inside Gallantmon.

"We all can," Rika tells them.

"Yes," Omnimon nods at them.

"We know what we need to do," Imperialdramon informs everyone.

All of the digimon take on their battle stances, they all aim for the giant Crest behind Tai.

"Supreme Cannon!"

"Giga Blaster!"

"Star Light Explosion!"

"Seven Heavens!"

"Crimson Light!"

"Corona Destroyer!"

"Amethyst Wind!"

"Justice Burst!"

"Gargo Missles!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Horn Buster!"

All their attacks hit the crest. Tai feels an immense amount of new power flowing through him! His fire turns from red to an assortment of colors, matching the powers of all his friends. This new combined force erupts in a bigger force then Myotismon's darkness. Tai begins to push back.

"RRRRRRRRGH!" Myotismon begins to struggle against the combined forces of Tai's courage and the digimon's power. "Don't think you've won!" Myotismon increases his power, now the two forces are of equal strength. The very air around them cackles with energy.

"KEEP IT UP!" Beelzemon puts in more and more of his attacks into the crest, as does every digimon there.

_It's not enough._

Sora suddenly hears a girl's voice in her head. A familiar voice, yet she doesn't know who it is or where it came from.

_It's not enough, Tai is barely holding on even with their power. He needs more, he needs... you..._

As if signaling what to do, her digivice grows brightly. She takes it out and looks at it closely. "I... understand." Sora points her digivice at Tai's Crest. A beam of light shoots forth from it.

"_This, this is..."_ Tai feels a new power flowing through him, different from the rest, yet stronger than the others.

_I told you Tai, you were never alone. _Alice starts softly. _You have your friends, the digimon, Sora... me..._

Tai feels a greater surge of power now, he senses all his friends giving him this new force. Then as if called by his spirit, several hundreds more beams of light fly to the Crest from the Tamer's world. Everyone with a digivice is holding it up into the air, beams of light fly from them into the Crest of Courage. Tai feels their power, and sends it out in one big blast.

Myotismon is now unleashing every last drop of his power, "This cannot be happening! I am the Ultimate Darkness! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Myotismon becomes engulfed by the strong light and disintegrates into nothingness.

Tai unleashes one final big blast that fills the sky with light before exhausting the power. He breathes hard as he looks in front of him. He sees nothing remaining from the vampire. His whole body was smoldering with heat and smoke. Tai's stamina rapidly fades, Alice quickly makes a Crest platform for him to stand on and get down on one knee.

"We... finally... did it..." Tai sounded proud of himself as Alice directs the platform to the others.

They see that all the digimon have reverted back to their base forms and many of the digidestined and Tamers were already celebrating. But Matt, Mimi, TK, Kari and Sora were waiting for him. His and Sora`s eyes meet. Alice sets the platform down in front of them all and Tai uses whatever strength he has left to stand.

"Tai," Sora walks up to him quickly.

"It's... over..." Tai smiles as his body gives in to the fatigue. His eyes close on the last sight of Sora running up to him.

Sora catches his body and slowly drops to the ground, "You did it Tai. I knew you would." Sora holds his head onto her shoulder.

Matt looks around at the restored digital world, "The friendship of two worlds, it really is a beautiful thing."

"My," Mimi commented. "Aren't you a romantic?"

"Heh," Matt smirked. "You should see me when I flirt."

"I think I'd like to," Mimi smiles at him.

All the digimon dance around as the Tamers and the Digidestined celebrate in their own ways.

"Hey!" Davis yells. "How about we can ask Yamaki if we can have another party?!"

Veemon jumps, "That's a great idea Davis!"

"We just had one yesterday," Rika told him.

"Don't be a spoil sport Rika," Ryo replied. "This one should be an even bigger one, a victory party!"

"YAHAAA!" Terriermon hops around. "I like the sound of that!"

Sora lays Tai's body down slightly while still holding on to it. Kari sits opposite of her and TK just stands behind Kari.

A sudden shaking interrupts the party.

"What in the world?" Matt asks. "Izzy!"  
"I'm on it!" Izzy quickly takes out his laptop. "Oh no!"

"What is it?"

"The digital world!" Izzy starts, there's terror in his voice. "It's collapsing!"

* * *

Author: Victory is never that easy when it comes to Myotismon. What is happening to the digital world now, and can they stop it in time before the entire planet collapses?

The fight over the volcano was originally longer, with all the Mega's jumping in to help. But it got complicated as I had planned on NightmareMyotismon to stab his hand into the Megas and absorb their power, forcing Tai to call them all away and starts to fight an even stronger enemy alone, meaning an even bigger DEM was needed.


	29. Faith

29

**Faith**

Myotismon is now unleashing every last drop of his power, "This cannot be happening! I am the Ultimate Darkness! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Myotismon becomes engulfed by the strong light and disintegrates into nothingness.

_No, I am not finished yet..._ the dark will begins to gather what darkness is still left in the digital world. _This world, those digidestined. If I do not have the power to conquer, then I will destroy! _NightmareMyotismon reforms himself, above the sky, above the clouds, above the planet, in space.

"I'll destroy this world, their world, all worlds!" Myotismon gathers his dark power in front of him, looking down at the planet he will be vaporizing. "Farewell once and for all, Digidestined!"

* * *

"The digital world!" Izzy starts, there's terror in his voice. "It's collapsing!"

"Collapsing?" Matt asks.

"I'm trying to find the reason for it but-" Izzy started. "There's no time! The whole Digital world is about to be wiped out in minutes!"

_What's happening with their Digital World?_ Alice questions while still inside Tai.

"It's NightmareMyotismon," an old voice speaks to her. In the energy space inside Tai, a WarGreymon appears.

"WarGreymon! No, the Crest of Courage!"

"Even though you defeated NightmareMyotismon, he has been able to live on from his strong will and desire to destroy."

"NightmareMyotismon is going to destroy the Digital World?"

"And all other worlds if he succeeds."

"There has to be a way to stop him!"

"There is no way."

"What?"

"All the digimon have exhausted their energies, and the digidestined as well as the Tamers no longer have the power to fight. Tai himself was pushed far beyond his physical limits and can no longer battle. There is no stopping NightmareMyotismon now."

_Tai! Tai! Can you get up!? TAI!_

"It's no use, even if he could hear you he doesn't have the strength to fight anymore."

"This can't be happening... after finally saving his friends and battling NightmareMyotismon, too much has happened for it to end here."

"I'm sorry, there is nothing that can be done."

_There has to be a way, we sacrificed so much to get this far. Tai..._

"Tell me something, Crest of Courage." Alice puts on a determined look. She knows that what she's about to ask may be impossible.

"..."

"Is it possible to transfer Tai's powers to me?" Alice puts a hand on her chest.

"What can you do?"

"I'm going to stop NightmareMyotismon!"

"I have told you before that this power is too much for one person to handle, living or dead. You won't last long. Can you really defeat NightmareMyotismon in time?"

"I have faith!"

"You cannot win with Tai's powers, however, I shall lend it to you so that you may find your own."

* * *

Kari, TK and Sora notice Tai's crest glowing amongst the chaos of the world. The Crest of Courage lifts up slowly from his chest and floats in front of Sora. As if drawn in by it, Sora reaches for the Crest.

A bright flash blinds her, and she finds herself in a great white nowhere. She stands up and looks around. She sees a blond girl, dressed in black, and hovering in front of that girl is the Crest of Courage, glowing with a strange sky blue light.

The girl suddenly turns her head and sees Sora, "How did you get here?"

"I don't know," Sora replied instinctively, and decided to walk closer to her. "What are you doing with the Crest of Courage?"

The girl turns her head back to the Crest, "I'm going to borrow its power, no 'his' power. But..." The girl raises a hand to it and grabs it. "It said that I can't save the world with Tai's power, I have to find my own."

"Your own power?"

"Yes, but there's no time for it. I will have to take what I can and save this world of yours. A world that he loves."

"You... have feelings for Tai, don't you?" Sora asked softly.

The girl turns away, embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, it's a girl thing."

"Is it really okay?"

"It's okay, you're doing this for his sake right? I would probably do the same if I could."

"Your feelings for him are stronger."

"No, he only accepted them. I was truly happy when he did. Your feelings for him are just as strong as mine, perhaps even stronger because of what you're about to do."

"What I'm about to do, is only what he would've done instead if he could."

"That's true," Sora giggles. "Please, take this too." Sora concentrates and places her hand on her chest. It glows slightly and Sora seemed to have taken something out. She shows it to the girl, the Crest of Love.

"Your Crest?"

"The Crest of Courage won't be enough right? So take my power too. With your own love for Tai, combined with your own courage, I have faith that you will have enough power to save this world."

"Thank you." The girl uses her free hand to take the Crest of Love that Sora was handing out. She holds it out in front of her alongside the Crest of Courage.

Sora smiles at the sight, "It's Love that breeds Courage, and it takes Courage to confess your Love. But as long as you have faith, nothing can stop you."

"Faith." The two Crests begin to glow brightly as the girls watch. The Crests fly above their heads, spinning around each other in a sky blue aura. Love and Courage vanish into the sky blue dust as it surrounds the girl. A bright flash engulfs her.

When Sora is able to see again, the girl's dress is now white and she has white feathered wings. On one wing bears the Crest of Courage. On the other wing was the Crest of Love. On the girl's chest was a sky blue light, like a Crest, in the shape of angel wings.

"This is..." the girl looks at herself, and her new wings.

"Your power," Sora finished for her. "Faith, the strongest belief." Sora takes the girl's hands and puts them together. "Now go, save this world, for our sake. For his sake. Remember, you have your own power now, along with his and mine. We are fighting with you."

The girl's eyes begins to tear up, "Thank you, Sora." She starts to flap her wings and floats up, taking one last look at Sora, she turns around and flies into the white nothingness.

* * *

Sora snapped out of it and found herself looking at a new Crest above Tai's body.

"What is that?" Kari asks.

"It looks like-whooa!" TK was startled by a sudden movement by the crest as it dances around them before heading into the sky.

_I will, save this world! This world that Tai loves! _Alice flies herself up through the clouds.

"This is it!" Myotismon cackles as he has gathered enough energy. "Now, BEGONE!"

Myotismon lets out a powerful wave of dark energy at the planet below him. It's stopped by a small light and prevented from reaching the world.

"What?"

The light flashes, and the great dark energy is scattered through the atmosphere.

* * *

Matt looks at the sky as waves of dark energy rain down. None of them land near the group but the big ones are still able to create strong enough shockwaves that they can feel.

"What is going on?" Matt turns to Izzy?

"I have no idea-ah!" Izzy's laptop short circuits.

Everyone just looks at the sky above them, hoping for the best.

Sora prays for that girl to be alright, and for her victory and safe return. She senses something and turns back to Tai. He had raised his hand as high as he could, yet looking at his face, the boy was still unconscious.

"Oh, Tai..." Sora takes Tai's hand and wishes that she and him can help that girl.

* * *

Alice stops as soon as she reaches the vampire's altitude and stares at him coldly.

"Whoever you may be," Myotismon started. "Know that you are nothing in comparison to my power!"

"You may be right," Alice starts. "But I'm not using just my own power. I have the powers of Courage and Love."

"Hmph," Myotismon taunted. "Courage and Love. Foolish! Darkness shall destroy everything!" The vampire begins to gather whatever remaining powers he has left.

Alice closes her eyes for a moment, thinking back to all the adventures that she had with him, his passion, his bravery, his heart. She opens her eyes and tells NightmareMyotismon in a low, confident, almost prophetic voice, **"No matter how dark the night is, the sun will always rise and bring light into the world. It is, the Destiny of the Dawn." **It almost sounded like Tai had said those lines in sync with her.

Alice spreads her wings and a sky blue light glows from her. With both her arms, she creates a Crest of Courage before her and gathers her powers into it. _Courage, Love and Faith. _Alice can almost feel the spirits of Tai and Sora placing their hands around hers. _Our powers are strong, our bonds are even stronger. Together, we cannot let him win._

"Never Ending Nightmare!"

"Destiny of the Dawn!"

From the Crest of Courage in front of Alice came a strong energy beam that rival's Myotismon's own attack. However, her wings glow even brighter and many beams of light shoot out from them. The small beams fly and surround Myotismon as he struggles with his attack.

"What is this?"

"This is our light," Alice begins. "The light of Faith. Your darkness can never defeat this brilliance."

"No, NOOOOO!"

The lights close in on the vampire, forming a white sphere. The Crests of Courage, Love and Faith fly from Alice and surround the orb, unleashing their energies at it.

"Celestial...!" Alice spreads her wings out wide as several small beams of light fly out of her in all directions. There was enough to brighten the darkness of space, and they can be seen by the Digidestined and Tamers below. "JUDGEMENT!"

The seemingly unlimited lights fly into the white orb all at once, making a giant cross of white energy.

NightmareMyotismon is trapped in the center of the cross, he gags as he cannot even speak against this tremendous force.

"This light," Alice starts. "Will not only destroy you. But it will also purify the data that you have infected. The darkness in this world will be no more." Alice turns around and fluffs her wings. The cross explodes, blowing her feathers and her hair, leaving nothing of NightmareMyotismon behind.

Alice smiles as she stares down, the world was safe, yet her vision begins to vanish.

"Aaaaaahhhhh..." Alice feels faint, her chest is burning up. "This... this is what he meant, the Crest of Courage." Alice is able to regain herself and look down on the beautiful planet, her vision blurs even more. "The power of one Crest is too much for any single person to handle, I used the power of 3 Crests. Aaaaahhh..." Alice is beginning to weaken even more. "I'm so sorry Tai, I can't come back to you anymore. I'll be gone, forever." With the last of her sight, she looks down on the digital world that she saved, that they saved. "There is still, something I can do. The only way I can help from here on out." Alice forces herself to straighten up. She clasps her hands together and begins to pray as her legs starts to disintegrate into white dust.

* * *

"A... lice..." the unconscious Tai muttered. Water was forming on his closed eyes.

"Did Tai just say something?" TK asks.

"No," Sora answered. "I'm sure we were just hearing things."

"It's amazing," Izzy looks around. "I think the digital world is somehow restoring itself."

"There's only one way to find out," Matt takes out his digivice. "Yamaki, this is Matt, can you hear me?"

"Barely," Yamaki's voice was heard through a lot of static. "We're just getting the communications going and now we're fixing the bugs. All of the Myotismon here seemed to have vanished. There were no casualties but there was a lot of damage. Considering the alternative, we did good."

"That's a relief," Matt replies. "Are you able to monitor our world's status?"

"We just did," Yamaki answers. "Your digital world is stabilizing dramatically, it looks like it's even upgrading itself. It'll be back to Izzy's specs before NightmareMyotismon appeared in hours, much better than ever I might add."

"Wow, that's great." Matt tells him. "Listen, are there any good flyers that still have some energy left? All our digimon are exhausted and we can't get back like this."

"I'm on it."

"One more thing, get some medics ready."

"Sure."

Matt puts down his digivice and looks at the world. A shining bright light fills the area around them as the younger ones celebrate, truly celebrate, their victory.

Strangely, it starts to rain feathers around them. They fall from the sky like snow and dissolve into the ground.

"Feathers?" Matt is able to catch one and look at it closely before it dissolves into the air. "Where did these come from?"

"I don't know," Mimi daces up to him. "But it's really beautiful, don't you think?"

Matt smiles, "Yeah, it is."

Sora looks at the sight of the falling feathers, she knows it could only mean one thing. She holds back her tears as she looks on. Glancing down at Tai, she sees one lone feather on his chest. This one didn't dissolve like all the rest, it stayed there, like it wanted to be there...

* * *

Over a week as passed since the final battle, everyone is celebrating in the Digidestined's Digital World, including some digimon from the Tamer's Digital World. It's an open field party and everyone is having a blast. However, one lone boy finds an isolated field, away from everyone else and stares up into the starry night sky.

"I thought I'd find you here Tai," came a familiar voice, it was Sora. "You're thinking about her again, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Tai looks depressed. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to-" Sora puts a finger on his lips.

"Shh..." Sora looks at him gently and pulls her hand back. "I can understand what you're going through. We've been together for a long time, haven't we? I know you just as much as you know me."

"She was..." Tai takes out a feather from his pocket. "A close friend."

"Even if it were someone else, you would still be sulking like this."

"I didn't want to lose anyone at all."

"If you were able to," Sora started, sounding worried. "Would you have done what she did?"

"Of course!" Tai startled her with his quick response.

"Even if it means that I'd lose you again?" Sora reacted far too quickly for Tai to continue. Sora wrapped herself around Tai, tears flowing down. "I don't ever want to lose you again. That girl, she knew. She knew what was going to happen, but she went anyway, for your sake."

"Sora..." Tai pulls her away slightly and raises her chin. He looks straight into her eyes as her lips open gently.

"Well it's about time," Matt watches from behind a tree at the romantic scene.

"Tell me about it," Mimi surprises him.

"When did you get here?"

"I was here before you," she pointed out. "You just didn't see me."

Matt smiles as he hears a change in music, "Oh, it looks like they're starting the slow dances." He stretches out his hand. "Shall we go, milady?"

Mimi chuckles, "Of course, my knight." Mimi takes Matt's hand and they both walk to the party.

"Go TK," Matt spoke under his breath as he sees his younger sibling dance with Tai's. Quite skilfully too.

"He's not the only one," Mimi takes a good look around. "Look at all the couples, Ken and Yolei, Takato and Jeri, Rika and Ryo, even Yamaki and Riley!"

Tai and Sora separate their faces, their lips moist and throbbing. They let go of each other and blush uncontrollably. A soft wind blows, as if to tease them.

"We probably should get back," Tai suggested.

"Y-yeah," Sora agrees.

They hold hands and make their way back to the celebration. Tai puts the feather back into his pocket.

_Thank you, Alice. I won't forget you._

* * *

Author: Haha! With this, it all ends. the darkness is gone forever and Tai and Sora have resolved their internal strife. The worlds are safe once again.

Well, it's been some ride to get here but it's finally done, finished. Please, review so that I may know your thoughts, whether they are praise or criticism, I'll take them all.

Now then, random notes.

Remember the mention of a 10th Crest way back in the filler? Obviously I had planned for Alice to get it right from the get go. Though how she got it differs from the original plan. It was originally all of the other Crests (in the form of their respective Megas) that 'accepted' her to hold the power of Faith, while chanting the 'Legend of the Crests' from a few chapters back. Since this was the best chance for a Sora and Alice interaction, I took it instead. This final version has Sora saying the missing line in the 'Legend'.

I originally wanted the fight to end with Tai's Destiny of the Dawn attack, being used by Alice. But then I realized that it'll just be another beam struggle like what Tai had in the previous chapter. So I gave Alice her own attack (believe me, it wasn't easy thinking of a cool light/holy based attack. Hell the name couldn't be anymore cliche) to finish the fight once and for all.

The party was supposed to be longer with everyone having a line, but that proved too difficult so I just focused on Tai and Sora, Matt and Mimi.

And yeah, they kissed.


	30. Alice

Author: This is just a bonus chapter, the last chapter was the TRUE ending. This is just my version of the "25 years later" skit at the end of season 2. If you had problems with that or would rather have things end your way, well just be warned that this is how I want things to end.

* * *

30

**Alice**

"Hello Izzy."

"Yamaki! How are you lately?" the young man greets me. Well, young compared to me.

"Same old, same old." I wave my hand at the air. "I'm just here to make sure you make it to the reunion."

"Don't worry," Izzy smiles at me. "I'll be able to make it. There hasn't been a major problem since that small virus outburst 3 months ago, but the Rangers took care of that."

"How's the family?" I teased him.

"Wife isn't complaining as much anymore, and my daughter is growing up a lot faster everyday that I come home. What about you?"

"Riley says I work too hard, my son doesn't mind it though, he wants to become a Ranger."

It's been many years since the defeat of NightmareMyotismon, 4 worlds have lived in harmony since, 2 of them are digital. About 4 months after the "Great Nightmare", as it was called, I was able to create a 2nd branch of HYPNOS in the digidestined's world. Several years later I myself appointed Izzy to be the head of this branch while I stayed in the main HQ back in my own world. It was earlier than that though that I've decided to slow down.

"Speaking of the Rangers," I walked up right beside him. "How is everyone there?"

The Rangers are a group of Digidestined, Tamers and even digimon that span the 4 worlds. Ryo made a suggestion to create such a group to me. At first I was sceptical, but we decided to put it through a trial run and the results were more than satisfactory. They were originally a small branch under HYPNOS, but the world governments stepped in and made it a separate business of its own, though we keep in close contact of any developments. Now they are an invaluable asset to the worlds.

Since Ryo was the one to pitch the idea, he was originally set to be the General Commander of the Ranger. However, he refused it, saying he would much rather be on the front lines. Luckily, Ken volunteered for the position himself, and all is well after that. Yolei became head of the Detective and Science branches of the Rangers, both she and Ken are hardly apart for long, if ever. Rika is actually Ryo's superior in terms of ranks within the Rangers, she actually asked to be given command of Ryo himself, I almost felt sorry for him, until they decided to tie the knot.

"They're all doing fine," Izzy replies. "I hear Takato and Davis are still at each other's throats lately in the business world."

Takato and Davis, the two of them now own their own businesses and are competing with each other. Takato took over his parent's bread shop, trying out all sorts of different recipes and mixes for both human and digimon. Which Guilmon is more than happy to taste first. His wife Jeri stays with him all throughout the years, though her real job is a teacher at TK's Digimon School. Davis on the other hand, has his noodle cart and is always on the move, never settling down, he did get lucky though. Of all the people, Davis...

"Matt and Mimi just finished their duet concert tour in our digital world," I told him.

Mimi was originally a model for clothes and magazine covers. More often than they liked, she occasionally asks help from Lillymon and Angewomon. On a radio talk show, she was asked to sing and became a hit. Now she's a singer supermodel known throughout the 4 worlds. Matt and his band skyrocketed to fame, topping the musical charts time and again. The two of them recently had a duet tour through the worlds, though they've been together far longer than that. Just ask their children.

"And Joe was recently called to TK's school to help with an ill digimon," Izzy informed me. "It was still in the early stages, so he was able to heal it quickly."

Joe became a traveling doctor, going wherever he's needed, be it human or digmon. There was a fatal digital illness that quickly spread through the digimon 4 years ago, but Joe was able to stop the spread in months. A year and a half later he was able to create a cure for it. Needless to say, he's become a lot more reliable than he thinks.

"Speaking of the School, is everything alright in there?"

"Oh everything's going great! Remember when TK was able to raise more money through fundraisers to make a sky tower for the flying digimon? Now they're building their 3rd one."

TK became the school principal of his own school. Unlike all other schools though, this one is meant for digidestined and Tamers that want to become closer with their digimon while giving normal school lessons to all ages. Actually, while it did start out as a small school in the digital world, it's now more of a small city in a few short years. TK himself is a teacher, along with Kari, Cody, Henry and Suzy. Luckily for them, they have the benefit of having free performances from Matt and Mimi every once in a while.

"Sir!" one of Izzy's co-workers called to him. "We've detected three high speed unknowns in south east Server. There's is also a Monochromon stampede in the area."

"Give me a visual," Izzy commanded and stood up.

On the screen were three motorcycles going strangely fast.

"I wish they wouldn't do that," Izzy sighed and sat back down.

"Beelzemon, Ai and Mako, right?"

"Yeah, if they just agreed to work with us instead of just alongside us we wouldn't have to be suspicious of them every time they show up."

Beelzemon became a wandering vigilante, much to our dismay, though all of us still consider him a good friend. I'm sure he sees us the very same way. Ai and Mako eventually joined him in his wild adventures when they came of age.

"What are they up to?" Izzy asks.

"You said there was a Monochromon stampede in the area?" I added.

"Yes sir!" was the worker's reply.

"Which direction is it going?" I pressed on.

"Hold on," the worker began to send images to the big screen. "There, they're headed towards a small town village. It seems that Beelzemon is going to intercept them."

"How does he do that?" Izzy asked aloud. "We would never have been able to detect that stampede in time to stop it."

"We may never know," I tell him as the three bikes stop in a distance in front of the rampaging Monochromon. "Kazu and Kenta are the only ones we can turn to when it comes to him."

Both Kazu and Kenta have become low ranking Rangers under Rika's unit. Though they are still capable of contacting Beelzemon periodically somehow, they've pretty much become our way of communicating with that gang.

We watch as Beelzemon drives off the herd with a couple shots from his blaster. It worked as the stampede changed course and away from the village.

"It's best to leave him be," I told myself.

"So," Izzy started. "Have they decided where the reunion will be? I've been too busy lately with all these traffic reports."

Traffic, ever since the Great Nightmare, travel between the 4 worlds became easier. But for security reasons they needed to be monitored, who knows who or what can take advantage of the interdimensional traveling. In a meeting between me, the Tamers and the digidestined, we decided that the best way to control and monitor this potential problem is to make digiports at select locations around the 4 worlds. This way, we can ensure that no one wicked passes through.

"Just be glad that the Olympics are over until next month," I joked with him.

With 2 human worlds, there are now 4 Olympics, with one held each year. Participants from both worlds are more than welcome to compete. The biggest sport right now is soccer, with Tai as the biggest star. Unfortunately, due to rules and regulations, Sora is unable to play alongside Tai. So she instead became his coach. Not surprisingly though, Tai is the only one that can match Sora's training regimes while the rest of the team is always knocked out because of it. She had been offered a place in the women's soccer league several times, refusing each time just because she wanted to be with Tai.

Ha, just thinking about them together makes me remember that one great riot of Taiora shippers at the Digimon anime studio.

"This year it was the Tamer's turn to choose," I answered him. "They eventually decided to go to File Island, where you first stared your journey."

Izzy smirked at me, "That really brings back memories. I'll notify my 2nd and meet you there tomorrow."

"We'll be waiting Izzy," I waved and left the building. "It's been such a long time, yet it only feels like yesterday."

Every year, the core Digidestined and Tamers take one day off to celebrate their friendship. Of course, I'm part of that group thanks to my close contact with the Tamers. I take a look at the time, I was with Izzy longer than I had thought. Time to call Riley and tell her I'll be home late.

* * *

"Daddy, daddy!" A young and eager 7 year old girl calls on her sleepy father. "Daddy wake up or we'll be late!"

"Ah," the young man yawns out loud and scratches his big bundle of hair. He sees his daughter all dressed and ready to go, her eager brown eyes and orange hair shining. She was holding a sleeping Koromon. "Good morning!"

"Hurry up daddy!" the girl races off quickly.

"Haha, you heard her, Tai," Sora walks in. She too was ready for the reunion. She walks over to him and grabs his arm to pull him off the bed.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Tai stands up and begins to prepare as Sora heads downstairs to meet with their daughter.

"Is he awake yet?" the girl asks.

"He is," Sora smiles. "Just give him time, he was training hard yesterday."

"Is he going to win another gold medal mama?" The girl jumps.

"Hmm..." Sora walks over to a display of several trophies, many of them are silver but some are gold and others are bronze. "What should I do if he doesn't?"

"You should train him more mama," her daughter answered quickly.

"Haha," Sora goes over to cuddle the little one. "I'll do just that. Be sure to cheer him on when he's playing alright?"

"I will, mama."

Sora hurries to pack up some things as she hears Tai's footsteps above her. She already told Agumon and Biyomon to go on ahead into the digital world.

"Mama," she hears her daughter calling.

"Yes?" Sora turns to find her looking at the trophy case.

"Is that a trophy?" the girl was pointing above the case. There, hanging on the wall inside a frame was a single white feather. "What kind of game did daddy play to get that?"

Sora thought about what kind of answer to give her.

"Mama?"

"That's not one of mine," Tai's voice the silence. "That belonged to a close friend."

"Really?" unfazed, the girl was quick to reply and rushed over to him. "Then you should give it back."

"Listen," Tai kneeled to meet her eyes with his. "That is a precious gift given to me, and to your mother too. We can't give it back or it'll hurt her feelings."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Tai stands up. "Now come on, let's hurry up."

"YAAAAAY!" the little girl runs around excitedly.

Tai smiles, "I'm surprised that Koromon can still sleep like that."

"Tai..." Sora had concern in her voice.

"I'll tell her the truth when she's older," Tai reassured her. "The whole truth, about me, you, the Great Nightmare, this feather and where her name comes from."

Sora knew that day will come soon, she still worries about how to go about it.

"Hey, don't worry about her." Tai tells her. "She's got my blood in her! Alice!" Tai chases after his daughter.

* * *

"HEEEY!" Tai waved to TK, Matt, Kari and Mimi on an open field surrounded by forests. Their children are playing with the digimon not too far away, near the trees.

"Tai, you made it!" Matt joked.

"I'm surprised we were early, where is everyone?" Tai looks around.

"Izzy said there was some maintenance going on at some of the ports," TK tells them. "So they may be a little late."

"Daddy, daddy!" Alice tugs on Tai's leg. "Can I go play?"

"Sure, go and play with them."

"YAAY!" Alice runs off, carrying her Koromon with her.

"She's really grown up," Mimi smiles.

"Yeah she can be quite a handful," Sora giggles. "Just like her father."

Everybody took a moment to laugh.

Tai then takes a good look at the sky, "I can't believe so much time has passed since then. This is where we first landed in the digital world."

"I know what you mean Tai," Matt agrees. "To think that we were kids ourselves when we saved the worlds. Hey Sora, I see that you're still wearing that hairpin."

"I told you before," Sora smiles. "This is very important to me." A small breeze blows through her as she feels the pin. Her hair waves gently, flowing with the air.

"Hey Tai," Mimi started. "Bet you're glad I stopped you right?"

"Ooooh yeah," Tai happily agreed.

"What happened?" TK interrupted.

"Hmhm..." Sora slightly giggles. "A long time ago, Tai thought about proposing to be with a diamond hairpin."

"And I talked him out of it," Mimi brags. "I mean, seriously? Proposing with a diamond hairpin?"

"Guilmon!" the group hears one of the kids cry out. They all turn to see everyone snuggling around a happy Guilmon as Takato and Jeri come up towards them.

"Takato!" Tai yells to him. "How've you been?"

Before he could answer, a loud noise was heard coming their way. From the forest came a large wooden cart, pulled by Davis!

"HEEEY!"

Kari smacks her head with her palm, "Really, Davis? You had to bring your whole cart?"

"It's a really special occasion this time right? So why not?" Davis happily pulled over. He let his kid and digimon go to where all the other kids are as he sets up. "Tai is always bringing a soccer ball, but my kid's gonna be better than his!"

"I'd like to see that," Tai watches as Alice shows her already developing footwork around the other kids with the soccer ball.

"So Davis," Takato starts. "Any new flavours?"

"Plenty!" Davis happily brags. "What about you?"

"Just three," Takato holds up a bag of bread. "It was hard for me to choose which to bring though.

Jeri giggled, "We would've brought more but Guilmon ate them all."

"I wonder which one of us is gonna get the bigger profit this year?" Davis smirks.

Tai just laughs, Takato and Davis are friendly rivals of course. "Guys, mind keeping the competition down? We're here to celebrate."

"WHOAAAA!" a familiar scream is heard above them. They all look up to see a body coming down, and crash into the noodle cart.

"Hey!" Davis screams. "What's the big- oh."

"Who is it?" Takato walks over to take a look. "It's Joe!"

"Are you alright Joe?" Davis takes out his hand.

Tai looks around the sky quickly and finds Joe's child land on top of Guilmon, safely.

"What happened?" Matt asks as Davis helps Joe up and out of the cart.

"They're still trying to fix the bugs in the ports," Joe explains. "Good thing I brought my bag." He shows off his medical bag.

"Keep that handy," Tai mentions. "We may need it for Davis's noodles and Takato's bread."

"Hey!" the two of them quickly responded as the others snickered.

"Look," Kari motions for them to see her direction. "It's Kabuterimon and Izzy!"

Kabuterimon lands near the children, as he dedigivolves back and joins the fun with Izzy's kid. Izzy ran up to the group.

"Joe, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Izzy," Joe says calmly. "Luckily Davis parked his noodle cart here."

"It was nothing," Davis bragged. "This is a small training cart anyway."

"That's small?" TK was baffled.

"I'd call it tacky," Mimi joked.

The sound of motorcycles catches everyone's ears. In the distance they see Beezemon, with Calumon on his shoulder, and behind him is Ai and Mako on their bikes. Flying above them was Guardromon with Kazu and Kenta and chasing them were Stingmon and Ken, Aquilamon and Yolei, Justimon and Sakuyamon.

When they arrived, they dedigivolved fast and everyone quickly greeted them as they sent their children away to play with the others. Calumon pulled on Beelzemon's ear, so Beelzemon returned to being Impmon and joined them all.

"So," Tai started. "How're the Rangers, Ken?"

"They're working fine," Ken started. "It isn't as busy as it should be."

"Which is a good thing," Yolei added.

"Not for me," Ryo joked. "I've been getting bored doing nothing."

"You can always clean out the garage," Rika butted in.

"Er," Ryo was stumped.

"Hey, TK," Yolei wondered. "Where's the rest of the guys from the School?"

"Oh, they should've arrived right after us," TK looks around. "I don't know where they could be."

"Sorry about that," Izzy apologized. "We're just doing some upgrades to the digiports, hopefully they were transported nearby."

"Great!" Davis exclaimed. "In the meantime..." He hops back into the damaged stand and starts cooking.

"Hopefully we won't have to wait long," Takato expresses his concern.

"Oh, it won't be that long," Jeri pointed to a giant green machine. On it was Cody, Suzy, Yamaki and Riley.

Henry dedigivolved and they all joined the others. Setting their children and Digimon free.

"Yamaki!" Izzy shouted. "Where'd you come from?"

"Not far," He answers. "But we were lucky that Henry happened to fly over us any way."

"You should really hurry up and fix those digiports," Cody spoke up.

"We're working on them as fast as we can Cody," Izzy started.

"We might have to look into this problem ourselves later," Yamaki said.

"Well right now let's just enjoy our day off," Henry excitedly spoke.

"Mmhmm!" Suzy silently but happily agreed.

Everyone split up and started to set up their picnic. Everyone had brought food with them especially Davis and Takato, so there was no shortage. As they ate with their children, they talked about the past. A past they already know, a past that they'll never forget.

The Tamers started, with how they met their Digimon, Hypnos, the Devas, their digital adventure and the D-Reaper. The original Digidestined followed, their first landing at this very spot, the Black Gears and Devimon, the Crests and Etemon, Myotismon and their search for the 8th child, the Dark Masters, Apocalymon and Diaboromon. The 2nd generation Digidestined continued, the Digi-Eggs and the Emperor, the Black Towers and BlackWarGreymon, the Daemon Corps and MaloMyotismon and Armageddomon.

Then Tai started the NightmareMyotismon story, leaving out Alice as he always did year after year. Only he and Sora know the truth. It's a sad story, but one that Tai will shoulder on his own, with help from Sora.

The children and the Digimon began to play again in the field as their parents watched happily while finishing some of the leftovers. One of the children accidently kicks the ball too hard into th forest.

"I'll get it!" Alice volunteers excitedly.

"Be careful Alice!" her Koromon and Tai's Agumon said in unison.

Alice wonders around the bushes, looking for the lost ball.

A loud scream rips through the air, Tai immediately knows who it's from.

"ALICE!" Tai gets up first as the rest follow. He runs to the group of children, all of the digimon have already gone after the noise.

"What happened?" Davis asks his child.

"The ball went into the forest and Alice went to go get it, after hearing the scream, the digimon went in after her."

"Yamaki, take care of the kids!" Tai called out as he and the other rush through the woods.

"Got it. Come on, let's get back for now and wait for them."

Tai and the others break through the trees and bushes onto a familiar canyon. A rustling behind them alerts them all, their digimon popped through the greenery.

"Agumon! Koromon!" Tai ran up to them quickly.

"Tai! We heard the scream, but we can't find her!"

Just then a couple trees nearby were knocked down, Alice runs from the woods and stops at the edge of the cliff.

"ALICE!" Tai screams and runs to her with Agumon not too far behind.

"DADDY!" Alice tries to make it to him, but a small quake stops them both.

Kuwagamon appears out of the trees. With one more stomp, the ground beneath Alice crumbles and she begins to fall.

"I got her!" Impmon charges forward. "Impmon digivo-" *WHACK*

One of Kuwagamon's arms swats Impmon away before he can finish digivolving.

"Agumon! Curl up!" Tai rears up his foot as Agumon turns into a ball. "GO!"

Agumon is sent flying by the kick, "Agumon digivolved to Greymon!"

The flying Greymon tackles Kuwagamon and quickly pushes him away from the group.

"ALICE!" Tai looks over the cliff for his daughter, but he can't find her.

"Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon!" Sora climbs onto one of Birdramon's feet and flies down, looking for Alice.

"Sora look out!" Takato warns as Kuwagamon had somehow broken free from Greymon and is now diving for her.

Guilmon jumps down the canyon, "Guilmon digivolved to Growlmon!"

"Let's do it boy!" Takato took out his digivice and a card. "Digi power up! Angemon Wings!"

Growlmon stomped on the Kuwagamon, sending it plummeting down into the river while he flies back up himself alongside Sora.

"Sora, are you okay?" Matt asks out of concern.

"I'm fine Matt," she reassures him. "But..."

"Daddy!" Alice pops up from behind everyone, from the forest.

"Alice!" Tai rushes to her and embraces her closely. "I was so worried." Sora climbed off of Birdramon and rushed to them, all the champions returned to their rookie forms.

"I'm fine daddy, don't cry." Alice calmed her father down. "Daddy guess what? An angel saved me!"

"An angel?" Tai was bewildered. "You mean an Angemon or something?"

"No, it was a human angel!" She exclaimed loudly. "She had beautiful wings. And the wings had Mama and Daddy's Crests!"

"What?" almost everyone asked in unison and shock.

Tai and Sora just looked at each other, they knew who she was talking about, at least they think they know.

"Tai," Matt walks up to him. "What's this about?"

"I have no idea Matt." Tai lied. But Matt knew he was lying.

"Alright," Matt agreed to keep it quiet, he will ask about it again and Tai will have to tell him the whole truth. "We better get back though, it's supposed to be a day of celebration!"

"I agree," Mimi joyfully led the group back into the forest.

A slight breeze blew through them all, a single white feather flies in front of Sora and Tai, they stare at it as it disappears into the sky.

"Alice," Sora whispered under her breath.

"She's been here," Tai started. "All this time, watching over us, over the entire digital world."

Tai and Sora continue their walk as an unseen figure smiles. She spreads her wings and vanishes into the sun leaving a trail of feathers behind her.

* * *

Author: And that's that. Everyone has moved on and the rest is history.

This here is a different version, but I thought it was kinda random and weird compared to the above. Personally, I didn't like it.

* * *

**ALTERNATE EXTENDED ENDING**

"Let's do it boy!" Takato took out his digivice and a card. "Digi power up! Angemon Wings!"

Growlmon stomped on the Kuwagamon, sending it plummeting down into the river while he flies back up himself alongside Sora.

"Sora, are you okay?" Matt asks out of concern.

"I'm fine Matt," she reassures him. "But..."

A loud roar interrupts her, Kuwagamon returns, angrier than ever. It digvolves into Okuwamon.

"Not now," Tai clenched his teeth.

"Tai!" Greymon yells. "You go find Alice! We'll take care of this guy!"

"He's right!" Davis tells him. "Go and find Alice, this thing is toast."

"Let's go Gabumon!" Matt tells his partner.

"Gabumon digivolves to Garurumon!"

Matt hops on, "Come on Tai!" Matt stretches out a hand.

"Alright!" Tai takes it and is pulled on top of the blue wolf.

Gabumon and Birdramon run off as the new and digivolved Kuwagamon looks over the rest of the group.

"This guy doesn't stand a chance," Ryo smirked.

"Nope," Rika agreed.

"So, who wants the honors?" TK smiles.

"Let me at him!" Beelzemon suddenly appears in front of them all, guns drawn. Okuwamon digivolves again into GranKuwagamon.

* * *

"ALICE!" Tai, Sora and Matt frantically scream as they follow the river.

A shadowy metal figure hides from them, holding the unconscious little girl in his hands. "I've waited a long time for my revenge, uh huh huh. Now I have the key to victory! You can't beat the king, baby! My comeback tour is sure to rock the digital world!"

A rustling forces him to stop his speech, a figure dressed in white appears before him.

"Hey now, who are you?"

Silently, the figure spreads her wings...

* * *

A bright light catches Sora's eyes. She turns to see a giant cross of light, Matt and Tai also see it before it vanishes.

"It can't be," Sora mumbled to herself. "Birdramon!" The bird changes direction over to where the light was as Garurumon follows suit.

"Is that the cross you were talking about when I was knocked out?" Tai asks Matt.

"Yeah," Matt started. "It's strange though, what's it doing here?"

The three of them arrive to where the cross was, they find a girl dressed in white carrying young Alice in her arms. Tai and Sora couldn't believe it.

"Alice!" Tai screams as he got off Garurumon and runs towards his little girl. Matt and Sora followed behind him.

"Don't worry Tai," the girl assures him. "She's just knocked out."

"Thank you," Tai takes his child back from her.

"Why are you crying Tai?" she asks him.

"I thought that-" Tai tries his best to hold back his tears.

"I'll always be here Tai," she tells him. "I've become a part of this world which you love. That alone makes me happy." She spreads her wings, revealing the Crests of Courage and Love.

"Wait!" Sora stops her. "Why don't you join us?"

"I can't," She stared down. "I can't hold my form for long. I'll vanish again soon."

"When will we see you again?"

"I've watched you all these years," she started. "I've seen you grow, I've seen your children grow with you. I was always with you, all this time. This child of yours, when I first heard her name, it was the happiest day of my life... well, sort of."

Tai, Sora and the girl shared a small quick laugh. The girl then walks over to Alice's body.

"Here," the girl puts a hand to her chest. A light glows and is not in her hand. She shows it to Tai, her Crest of Faith. She places it on top of Alice's body, where it disappears into her. "She deserves it."

The girl flaps her wings and hovers above them, smiling.

"Goodbye, and thank you," Tai tells her, sorrowfully.

"It's not goodbye. I'll always be seeing you soon." She waves then flies away into the clouds.

As Sora and Tai look on, Matt walks over in front of them.

"So, mind telling me what just happened?"

"It's a long story Matt, a very long story." Tai tells him as the rest of the group makes their way to them.


End file.
